How much is your love?
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Allen long ago accepted the cruel fact that he was born broke and he will die broke. Enter Kanda Yuu – a filthy rich boy with semi-brutal slash affectionate tendencies. "How much are you worth? I'll buy you."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

**Warning/s: **Unbeta'ed. Awkward grammar.

**Summary: **Allen long ago accepted the cruel fact that he was born broke and he will die broke. And with Cross Marian as your guardian, the future is not as cheerful with matching butterflies and a colorful rainbow as what others deemed it to be. Enter Kanda Yuu – a filthy rich boy with semi-brutal slash affectionate tendencies. "How much are you worth? I'll buy you."

**Second revision:** 10 October 2012

* * *

_**Love is not always a compromise, **_  
_**Sometimes it's a complete surprise.**_

* * *

Allen swallowed hard.

He was having a problem making the most difficult decision he had ever faced on his entire life. He was sweating hard and he could feel a violent cold crawling on every bone in his body. He swallowed again as he clenched his fist and tried to fight his inner struggles. He blinked a few times before heaving a deep sigh as he continued to tremble in so much anxiety.

Damn it.

Bloody hell.

Bloody, bloody, bloody hell.

Should he get the beef that was displayed sparklingly at the large refrigerator of the supermarket or the radish that he was supposed to cook this evening which, unfortunately, was already dangling in his right hand, ready to be thrown in his almost empty push cart?

Allen warily watched the mouth-watering meat as he quavered again, this time, in pent up frustration. He seriously wanted to pull every single hair he had on his head. Why must he always face this kind of predicament, where delicious, mouth-watering foods and necessities always, _always_ collided painfully?

Allen sighed.

He dejectedly wandered away from the Meat Section and instead continued his miserable journey through the Veggie Section, picking the cheapest vegetables available in the supermarket. He miserably stared at the tomatoes, scallions, celeries, broccolis, eggplants, and lettuces hanging idly on plastics containers and they were all staring at him―and they were looking at Allen rather funny.

His eyes reduced to slits as he stared at them, too.

He just knew it.

They were all laughing at him.

Damn veggies.

He didn't have anything against vegetables but when you always see them on your plate and practically tasted almost every kind of vegetables existing on earth for every freaking day of your life, then you would hate them too, ―with _so _much fervor.

It's very frustratingly annoying Allen.

He wanted a goddamn meat, for crying out loud.

He needed proteins, too, you know.

_I want beef stew and beef pot roast…_

He swallowed and shook his head.

He had to stop his train of thoughts as he was beginning to unconsciously drool in front of the deodorant section and because the other shoppers were now weirdly looking at him―all of of them looked quite amused while quietly giggling.

And the worse thing was, some of them were teenagers, like him, and they were not hiding their giggles while looking at his direction.

Reddening, Allen quickly pushed his cart away from the unappetizing underarm lotions.

If he would drool, Allen reckoned that he must at least do it in front of edible stuffs.

He looked the money he had inside his pocket and almost cursed for not having enough cash to buy something rather than damnable veggies.

_This is how life hates me._

_Great._

Allen sighed again.

"Mom, I found it! I want this chocolate syrup for my milk."

He looked at the boy who was tugging his mother's dress as he lifted the bottle of chocolate syrup on her chest. "Mom!" He shouted again when his mother didn't respond at his first call.

"Yes, yes. Just put it there in push cart, dear." the kind-looking woman said, busy checking a very expensive-looking kitchen ware. The boy smiled and ran. Allen's eyes followed the boy as he ran to the snacks and biscuits section of the supermarket.

Well, he could see that the boy was… happy. Much happier than he was, anyway. Hah. But everybody was already a _lot _happier than he was.

Allen bit his lips as he tried to avert his eyes and ears from the scene.

_How nice…_ He thought as he pushed his own push cart. If only he still had his parents, then maybe – _just maybe_ – he didn't have to refrain from eating his favorite foods.

Allen smiled as he sighed.

_That'll be really nice…_

He strutted rather slowly, chewing and hammering the fact in his idiot brain that he long ago lost the privilege to dream about something like that.

_Time to fly back to your reality, Allen Walker._

"Oi."

Gah… But that beef looked so bloody nice that he could almost taste all the possible dishes he could cook with that mouth-watering―

"Hey, I'm calling you."

Allen blinked as he realized that his attention was being called and turned his head to the owner of the annoyingly frosty voice on his back, ready to smack down the rude stranger.

Then he blinked some more when he realized that the owner of the said annoyingly frosty voice was a certain long-haired―take note―_long haired_ boy who was brusquely staring right at him with his pair of indifferent and cold eyes.

And he was too freaking tall―

_Who the bloody hell...?_

"You want that beef? I can buy it for you."

Allen tilted his head in bewilderment.

_Is he nuts?_

"Are you stoned, or something?" he asked.

The strange boy (which looked like a bloody young man in the way he was towering Allen), walked closer towards him.

His long goddamn hair swayed on his back and Allen resisted the urge to run like a cornered rat.

It also didn't help that he looked so darn attractive and beautiful.

"H-hey, back off," Allen snarled as he felt his personal space getting smaller and smaller as the tall, strange boy continued to approach him.

His could feel his heart beating so bloody fast and―.

"Scratch that," the beautiful boy huskily said, his long fingers loomed on Allen's face before it touched his shaking chin.

"How much are you worth?" Allen couldn't almost believe that he was saying that with a straight face.

He felt his head swirled.

"I'll buy you. Then you can have all the fucking meat you want. How's that?"

_I'll buy you._

_I'll buy you._

_I'll buy you._

Allen felt his mouth dropped to the floor.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** *Jumps on a cliff* As if. Tch.

**Author's Note:** I was seriously overwhelmed when I read your reviews guys! Thanks a lot! About Allen and Kanda's age… Kanda is seventeen while Allen is also seventeen years old but a little bit older than Kanda by six months. So yeah! Bean sprout was (a little) older than our resident rich, bad boy. *grins*

**Unbeta'ed. **Pardon the foolishness.

* * *

_**Love is a headache. A very delicious headache.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Allen hated his life.

He was starving and he hated his life.

He hadn't eaten since this morning and Allen was afraid that he still couldn't eat for the next seven hours of his life all because he was short on finances.

Blasted money.

Blasted Cross.

He was bloody starving and he still had to go to school.

His face fell a few centimeters downward, and downward.

Life has got to be kidding him.

_I hate this life._

He wandered ___around the hallway_ and walked to his next subject while absolutely aware of the student's snooping gazes.

_Tsk. Stupid rich boys and girls. This is why I so hate them. I hate rich kids. I hate my life. Period._

Well, he had all the right to be gawked at here, anyway.

Because as poor, underprivileged and pitiable as he was, Allen was surprisingly attending a massive, private school where the well-off, loaded, and the privileged were attending.

So he guessed it was perfectly normal to be gawked at here.

And it was normal for his bitterness to sky-rocketed.

Yeah, right.

And if you happened to ask why he was attending such an incongruous school, please kindly ask his idiotic, unreasonable guardian, Marian Cross. He was saying something like_, 'proper education brings more, more money' _or somewhere along those lines. He couldn't remember much.

But it's not as if Allen wasn't exactly listening.

He was just busy thinking about dancing pork and beef and tangoing chicken and lamb.

_Grumble._

Allen moaned. He was hungry, damn it!

_Grumble._

_Argh._

Allen entered the classroom and blatantly disregarded the sudden silence that engulfed room.

He was used to that too. He actually didn't care now. Not as much as he did before.

_I want roasted beef._

He sat at his usual seat and stared blandly at the green soccer field.

_Chicken Teriyaki. _

He felt himself drooling on his desk.

_How much are you worth? I'll buy you. Then you can have all the fucking meat you want. How's that?_

Allen swallowed hard upon remembering _that_ something from yesterday.

That pompous kid.

That pompous, freakishly long-haired boy.

Allen shivered.

_Scratch that." He said as his long fingers touched Allen's chin. "How much are you worth? I'll buy you. Then you can have all the fucking meat you want. How's __that?"_

_Allen felt his mouth dropped to the floor._

_Allen was completely frozen. What the bloody hell was this kid talking about?_

"_What's your answer?" He continued to ask while his head was slowly advancing towards his, so close that he could almost smell his mint-flavored breathe._

_Then, the bitter-Allen inside him angrily retorted. 'Tch. It's freakishly fresh because the guy can afford expensive mouthwash. That's all there is to it. Don't be too naïve, stupid'_

'_But I'm using mouthwash too. In fact, I've been using it once a day.'_

'_Hmp. The quirk's using it five times a day. Get it? __**Five times a day**__. Get over it and stop opening your goddamn bloody mouth; can't you see he's almost ready to enter it? Duh.'_

_He snapped at his trance when he realized that the kid was too close to his face for comfort. _

_Allen can now perfectly see the milky skin of his face, without any blemishes (mind you) and his long eyelashes. _

_Allen blinked. The kid almost looked like a girl… _

"_Are you a girl? Or a boy? You look like both." The boy deadpanned while still hovering at his face._

_Silence._

'_Aww…' __said the bitter-Allen, now lazily watching the unexpected turn of events. _'_The kid will now gonna go berserk. It's best to run now, kiddo'_

_Allen felt thousand of veins popped onto his head._

_Well, it would be an utter understatement if he said that that unanticipated comment made him loose all of his invisible threads patience._

_A loud 'thwack-thwack-thwack-thwaack' and 'STUPID!' was heard all over the grocery store. _

'_I'm talking about that' bitter-Allen snickered when all of the vegetables that Allen picked comically found its way to the pompous kid's gorgeous face._

'_That's better, I guess. I hate vegetables anyway'_

_He saw the boy's stunned face and laughed. _

'_See? I'm always right'_

_Bitter-Allen cackled. _

.

.

.

Allen sighed.

Hell, he was absolutely humiliated at that kid's little comment there. He already knew that his body wasn't that hefty but, c'mon! He was clearly a boy!

His statement was a serious threat to his manhood, damn it.

Allen clenched his teeth then a loud grumbling was again heard echoing on his stomach.

Some of his classmates turned their heads to him.

He almost wanted to bawl in frustration.

Someone just insulted his manhood and he was, again, almost starving to death.

'_Urgh… I'm hungry…'_

_Yeah. I hate my goddamn life._

The sudden opening of the classroom door brought Allen to his almost numbing senses.

It's time for the afternoon class.

Allen sighed as he moved to his back to get his second-rate book that Cross Marian got from a second-rate bookstore.

Then it hit him.

Pork.

Roasted pork.

Or barbecue?

Allen instantly drooled and he swallowed.

Was he just imagining the smell?

He was that hungry?

He closed his eyes and walked around the room, his nose instinctively searched the nice aroma that just made his stomach grumbled even more.

Then he hit something. Rather, his nose hit something.

Something smelling awfully nice – like expensive cologne with mint, musk and…

Allen opened his eyes and he wished that he just didn't.

His nose was now shamelessly stuck on the kid's chest.

"I brought barbecue for you." The boy on the grocery store said while holding an expensive-looking plate with lots of roasted pork on it. "For every stick, one kiss from you. How's that?" He was looking down on Allen face where his nose was still glued to his chest, his face was smug.

For the second time around, Allen felt his mouth dropped rather sloppy on the floor. It rolled over and bounced a few times before it hit the cold wall.

Allen groaned.

Did he already mention that he darn hated his life?


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** No. Please. Don't sue me. I do not own anything except this story's crappy plot. If it has any. *bows*

**Warning:** Boring chapter. You have been warned. I've gone bonkers, that's why.

**Unbeta-ed.** Pardon the foolishness.

* * *

He's crazy. Allen blinked as he slowly sipped his carrot juice. He was presently contemplating the recent events in his life and the sudden appearance of a crazy boy who was persistently offering him things (delicious things, actually. _Enticing, tempting, irresistible_ things). Allen blinked rapidly this time, clenching his grip on the disposable tetra pak, hating himself for thinking that way.

Anyway.

Well, he wasn't going to succumb to that offers. There was no way in hell. He was not that cheap, thank you very much. He was a man of awareness and a mere food won't be his downfall. No. That would never happen.

Allen Walker wasn't stupid.

But the truth was, he was actually feeling a little bad for resisting that food. Well, food shouldn't be declined, right? There were so many people starving and yet, here he was, declining a delicious barbecue being offered to him – he just couldn't help but think that he was wasting food.

_Well, he was offering it for wrong reasons, stupid. He was not sincere when he offered the food. That's why it was not counted as 'wasting food'. _Bitter-Allen emerged, scratching his chin while looking bored.

Allen's mouth twitched in silent annoyance.

He was thinking way too much.

The bitter-Allen sighed. '_Yeah, pal. You're over thinking. It's not good for you nor it is good for me. You're actually overworking me here, if I might say so myself'_

Because of his irritation, Allen unconciously sipped his empty juice rather forcefully and almost choked when the straw almost reached his throat.

'_See?'_ Bitter-Allen deadpanned. _'You're hopeless, pal'_

.

.

"I'm home."

Allen warily looked around the small house.

It seemed like Marian Cross wasn't home yet.

Good. He needed to finish his assignment for tomorrow and he needed all the silence he could get to concentrate on his subjects. And he couldn't do that if that loud Cross was around.

Allen kicked his school shoes, opened the shabby door of their humble home and lazily walked towards a small room whose 'door' was a worn-out curtain barely concealing the inside. Allen plopped his things to his 'bed' and started looking for his pen that he got as a freebie from a grocery store raffle draw. It was low-quality as usual, but at least he didn't need to buy a new one again for this month. He also got three free notebooks at the grocery store last week while Mr. Jenkin's gave him for pieces of tuna slices which he gladly and gratefully accepted.

No vegetable for this week.

Allen was truly thankful for all the blessings he was receiving.

He was trying to save his money for this month after all. He needed all the help he could get from outside if he wanted to buy _that_ thing.

He sighed. But it was still impossible right now.

'_Think of your dreams as your friend, Allen.'_

Allen smiled. He took his chair and begun answering his assignments.

_I have friends. My life wasn't really so bad. _

"You can do this, Allen Walker! Fig-ht!"

.

.

Kanda was standing there for almost an hour now. He was wearing a signature white shirt, black pants, and an expensive-looking black sunglass. His long badass hair was neatly secured at his back. Kanda Yuu was currently looking at a scruffy-looking house located at nearby mountain not far away from the school he just enrolled yesterday. His expression was unreadable. Well, there's no way that you could understand Kanda Yuu's way of thinking anyway.

His bodyguards were starting to be nervous about their young master's behaviour.

Did he get tired of their unbelievably huge mansion that he wanted to own a threadbare house like this now?

Then this morning, he woke up early (take note! the high and mighty Kanda Yuu woke up early!) and ordered the mansion's chef to cook a plate of sizzling barbecues. Kanda Yuu personally carried it to the car and placed it on his lap. His bodyguards offered him a help but he just glared at them and spoke venomously, going as far as threatening them if they ever laid a hand on the plate.

And now, the young man ordered them to get a pack fresh blood straight from a well-known hospital that earned silent whispers and snooping glances from them.

And so, they concluded that rich kids were really strange.

Especially Kanda Yuu.

.

.

"There are times when an adjective is placed after a verb. This is more common when the verb being used is a "linking verb". Please note, adjectives don't describe the verb. Adjectives describe the subject that is performing the action..." Allen was completely engrossed in his study when he suddenly heard a loud noise at the door.

He hurriedly went outside and before he could finally open the door, a body was unexpectedly hindered him from doing so.

A bloody bloodied body.

Allen screamed. Well, he couldn't possible laugh when he saw the stupid, crazy bastard that was bribing him food since the first day they've met, bloodied body right before his very eyes, right? He was no psychopath.

So yeah, Allen screamed.

And for some odd reason, the 'bloody bloodied body' smirked when Allen was busy screaming for help and pulling it inside his decrepit house, triumph was written all over its bloody face.

* * *

**A/N:** See? I told you it was utterly boring. [sigh]

.

.

.

**Spoiler: Read at your own risk!**

"_T-there's no wound." Allen looked shocked and at the same time angry at Kanda who was now lying comfortably at Allen's old futon while glancing all over his small room. He stopped dabbing the cotton at the fake wounds. "You're not really hurt, aren't you?" He yanked the girly-boy and glared at him. "Why did you do that? What's the big idea?"_

_Kanda looked at the fuming white-haired boy and noticed his pale complexion. "Are you really this pale?"_

_Allen felt angrier when he was blatantly ignored._

"_Why did you do that?" He shouted again, much loudly this time. _

_Kanda just languidly stared at him._

_When Allen thought that he will never be answered, the long-haired boy spoke, his voice was laced with uncertainties. _

"_I want you to look at me."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't even want to think about it.

**Author's Notes:** What more can I say? I say I'm so happy with all the love I was receiving… (I'm just too busy these last few days that's why I couldn't reply to all of you... Sorry for that. But i'm reading it and I appreciate those people who are sparing me their time to review my work, no matter how badly it was written. Hahaha! Gah… Though I'm still a little bit frustrated with all the system errors bombarding me whenever I try to upload a new story/chapter! If it weren't for an author I knew here at I wouldn't be able to update! Urgh… So here's what I did: Click on the story you want to update. While the error screen is visible, go up to the URL at the top of the screen. Change the word 'property' to 'content' and hit enter. The normal update window should open. (From Raicheru)

Anyway, I just want you guys to know that I'm trying my best to upload _longer _chapters… [sigh]

**Warnings: Unbeta'ed. **You will probably be annoyed at my grammar lapses (again), so *kneels* SORRY!

The sheer boringness of my story. [I dunno... I just can't seem to re-read my work without uttering the word 'boring' in my head. So, SORRY for that! *kneels again*]

[My mindless mumbling here reminds of that certain character in the anime, Fruits Basket... who is always saying, 'GOOOMEENAAASAAAAI!' while banging her head on a nearby wall XD I should probably do that, no?]

Everyone, GOMEEEENAAASAAAI!

On with the story!

* * *

.

.

.

Allen was now cart-wheeling.

This was clearly insane.

Downright impossible and insane.

And impossible.

And insane!

"W-where the hell do you come f-from? " Allen shouted at the limp body. He bit his trembling lips as gathered the courage to finally lift the man who was now sprawling on his small futon. He gulped when he stared at the flowing blood on his face.

What the heck happened?

Why was this man on his door? And bloody, on top of that!

Wait. Allen blinked a few times before pandemonium befallen him.

Allen gulped as he sort out his thoughts.

He was annoyed with this man, right?

And he was wishing him of being gone and all and…

He stopped his thoughts as he stared dumbfounded to the body beneath him.

He didn't… He couldn't possibly…

Maybe he did this?

"NO!"

But their house was located in an almost secluded area in the middle of a freaking mountain! How the hell did this man find this house then?

Maybe the other me… killed him? You know… _that_ insane voice inside of him… Well he was actually thinking how annoying the man was, right? And getting rid of him?

Maybe…

He killed him.

"NOOO!" He flipped and ran around the small room, causing a small ruckus. He was bouncing and tossing over as he thought about the misdeed he possibly did.

_Stupid. _Bitter-Allen surfaced, looking like an angry bitch in heat. _You're so stupid I couldn't believe I'm you and you're me._

Allen pouted as he stared again at the body.

'_But how the hell did __**this**__ get here?'_ He thought as he pointed at the blood-spattered body.

Sighed again. Tediousness and annoyance was seen all over bitter-Allen's pale face. _You know, sometimes, I just wanted to strangle my neck so I don't have to deal with you anymore. Really. _

'_I'm serious!'_

_The heck, kid! Don't you get it? The boy's clearly stalking you! _Bitter-Allen growled.

Allen cringed. '_Y-you sure?'_

Looking as annoyed as ever, the GREAT bitter-Allen whacked his face and sigh in defeat. _You know? I don't care anymore. Whatever!_

Allen tried to ignore his thoughts and stared at the man on his futon then cursed himself when he noticed that he hadn't tended to his injuries yet.

He hurriedly went to small and dirty bathroom and grabbed an alcohol and small portion of cotton. After tripping on his way, which again earned a mouthful of British curses on Allen's mouth, he gently lifted the body from the futon and started dabbing cotton on the _wounds_.

The stranger suddenly opened his eyes and eyed the trembling boy.

"I-it's okay… Don't worry… there's a hospital not far away from here… I'll b-bring you there." He said to calm the man but as it turned out, he was the one trying to calm his unnerving nerves.

Then Allen noticed something.

The cotton was just absorbing blood but the skin wasn't even broken!

"T-there's no wound." Allen looked shocked and at the same time angry at Kanda who was now lying comfortably at Allen's old futon while glancing all over his small room. He stopped dabbing the cotton at the _fake_ wounds. "You're not really hurt, aren't you?" He yanked the girly-boy and glared at him. "Why did you do that? What's the big idea?"

Kanda looked at the fuming white-haired boy and noticed his pale complexion. "Are you really this pale?"

Allen felt angrier when he was blatantly ignored.

"Why did you do that?" He shouted again, much loudly this time.

Kanda just languidly stared at him.

When Allen thought that he will never be answered, the long-haired boy spoke, his voice was laced with uncertainties.

"I want you to look at me."

Allen gawked at the boy. "What?" he can felt his nostrils expanding.

Clearly not a good sign.

Then a loud grumbling was heard echoing on the small house.

Shit.

Allen fought the urge to close his eyes and jump to the nearest well and die. The deeper the well, the better.

"That's not me." Allen tried to bluff and immediately reddened. He cursed his stomach as he

tried to remain placid in front of the stoic stranger.

"Why is it that you're always hungry?" Kanda asked as he eyed the obviously embarrassed boy.

"That's none of your business." Allen growled and hissed at the stupid question.

Kanda remained as stoic as ever and stared mutely at the (almost) pouting boy. Then his eyes unconsciously landed on Allen's fluffy and pinkish lips.

Kanda instinctively crossed the distance between him and the still not looking boy and before Allen notice what was about to befall him, Kanda was already pressing his lips to Allen's soft ones, loving the feeling and the taste of it on his mouth.

_Delicious. _

Allen was stunned by the sudden action, leaving his mouth slightly opened that made everything more appalling to the white-haired boy.

The tongue! The bloody tongue!

ARGH!

_God. This boy's really a goner. _Bitter-Allen banged his head on an imaginary wall.

Allen finally regained his composure and brain. He pushed Kanda so hard the man almost slammed back on the futon.

"WHA – WHAT T-THE B-BLOODY H-HECK WAS THAT?"

_That was called 'kiss', idiot._ _I told you, this guy is stalking you._ Bitter-Allen yawned as he stared at the blushing face of Allen. _You're just too stupid to believe me. _

Kanda just blinked staring again at the now flushed boy that was viciously rubbing his lips.

"I don't get it." Kanda said, still eyeing the Allen.

_I don't get it either. _Bitter-Allen deadpanned.

Allen snarled and almost kick the _bloody body_ in front of him. "I should be the one saying that, you pervert! Why the bloody hell did you kiss me?"

Kanda blinked again, facial expression was never changing. "I don't get why you're always hungry. Your lips were delicious. Why don't you just lick it? That will solve your problem."

Kanda smirked when Allen suddenly yanked his white hair.

_Cute, _he thought.

Bitter-Allen was now rolling inside Allen's head – laughing. _At least the guy has some sense of humour! Hahaha! Ooooh. You should befriend him! You could learn a thing or two from this awesome she-man! _

Allen felt himself kneeling and crying for help.

This boy was messing with him. BIG TIME.

So was his mind.

And all this frolics were making Allen hungrier.

The proof of that was the loud grumbling of his shameless stomach again.

He didn't see the kid stood up. Then Allen was hastily grabbed by his wrist by a pair of smooth hands. "Come. I'll feed you." The boy then yanked him towards the door of their house.

"O-oi! Let me go!"

"I'll feed you. You don't have to be hungry again." Allen watched the kid's long tresses, secured by a black rubber band sway in front of him. It looked so healthy that Allen suddenly wanted to hide his dry and brittle hair.

"I said let me go!" Allen tried to squirm but it was futile. The hold was too tight.

What's with this boy?

This was plain stupid!

"Why are you doing this?" He asked while he was being dragged, now outside the small house.

"I told you, I want you to look at me."

Huh?

Allen furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"I don't get you. Explain!"

Kanda stopped his yanking and turned to the fuming pale boy. He noticed the dry skin of the Allen. He will surely take note of bringing the boy to his dermatologist this week.

The boy was too small. Probably lack of good nutrients and proper eating habits.

Must feed him properly.

His hair was dry too.

Lips were chapped.

Eyes were almost hidden by big, fluffy eye bags.

But still, Allen was beautiful – just like before.

**"_You're hungry? Here, I have some loaves of bread. If you want, I'll share it with you." _**

Kanda thought so as he nodded his head.

He will always be beautiful in his eyes.

Allen, who was watching the frowning-then-nodding-next facial expression of the boy, snarled.

"Hey! I'm still waiting for your answer." Allen shouted and almost crouched in head in irritation.

Kanda just shrugged. "You don't have to get it. You just have to eat and be healthy. Let's go. After you eat, we're going to Roppongi." He said as he resumed his yanking again.

Allen stopped wiggling. Eyes were widening.

Roppongi? Did he just say Roppongi?

"What are going to do t-there?"

Kanda flipped his hair and brush the few strands that were blocking his eyes and looked at Allen _so_ seriously.

"I'm going to buy you from Marian Cross."

Disturbing mental images.

Allen's eyes grew wider and wider every passing second.

Really disturbing mental images.

_You're dead, man. You are so deaaad, Allen Walker. _Bitter-Allen said while picking his noise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Author's Notes: **And so I'm back. *grins* Thanks a lot for those people who reviewed the last chapter!

**Warnings:** UNbeta'ed. Please pardon the bad grammar. Me don't have a BETA. Don't kill ME.

..

..

..

* * *

**___He originally came from an orphanage._ **

* * *

_He originally came from an orphanage. _

_Well, not really. _

_But he grew up there, you know._

_They said that he was left at the front door of the orphanage's small chapel and a nun had found his baby pink ass freezing outside._

_Until now, the nuns didn't know if it was intentional or not._

_Or maybe they didn't care if the child dies or if someone might actually find him before he actually dies. _

_The kid he was back then didn't understand what it meant. _

_And he still doesn't understand it now._

* * *

**___He lived the first five years of his life along with many orphans._ **

* * *

_He lived the first five years of his life along with many orphans. _

_However, He had always been alone. _

_Eventually, kids his age began to hate his guts._

_And after sometime, he eventually felt the same._

* * *

**_He was a stoic, unfeeling kid._**

* * *

_You would never see Kanda smile._

_He never laughs._

_He was a stoic, unfeeling kid._

* * *

**___Cry_ .**

* * *

_Then one night, the orphanage was set on fire. _

_The nun that found him five years ago, who Kanda considered the closest family he had, had died. _

_He didn't cry._

* * *

_**Those were the hard times.**_

* * *

_He became one of those kids you see at near the church, restaurants, sidewalks who were extending their filthy, grubby hands on you for either of the two: money or food._

_Though Kanda actually never did any of those. He was just one of 'those' kids. _

_Homeless, unfortunate kids._

_What did he eat, you ask?_

_He would rummage trash cans for that. Amazingly enough, people nowadays were really extravagant that's why Kanda never did have any problems regarding his food. _

_He never had any problems eating left-over and sometimes, dirty foods._

_Though sometimes, quality was bad enough to make him vomit. _

_Those were the hard times._

_Where did he sleep, you ask?_

_Sidewalks, churches, fast-food chains, arcade houses…_

* * *

_****__It was a cruel and harsh world after all._

* * *

_Surviving was not really an easy thing to do._

_You have to be careful about your surroundings, be vigilant, and never, ever talk to strangers. _

_Kanda Yuu knew these things from the heart. _

_He was poor (the poorest you could think of, actually) but he still had his pride. _

_Laughable. _

_Laughable because I bet you were all taught that 'beggars cannot be choosers'. But when you no longer have anything in this world except 'yourself', you would learn to value those 'laughable' things. _

_He had never had the chance to see his parents and Kanda made up his mind that he will never need anyone else to survive. _

_He was poor, alright. _

_But he has his heart intact – just a little cold, but one could understand._

_Living life his way was not the easiest thing to do._

_He had been alone for most of his life and he believed he would be for the rest of his life._

_He had to toughen his resolve. _

_Or else, he will break. _

_Die, even._

_He was a kid. But that was where it all ends. _

_It was a cruel and harsh world after all._

* * *

**___Kanda didn't know that bean sprouts could talk._ **

* * *

_It was snowing that day. _

_Huge pile of snow were falling from the sky and Kanda was quivering to death for the little garment he was wearing that he got four days ago from delving into garbage cans. He was actually hoping that he would miraculously find any sweater that was thick enough to at least protect him from the coming harsh climate. _

_But Kanda was unfortunate, after all._

_He was eight and somehow, through cold and freezing stupor, he was already ready to die. _

_Pathetically._

_Kanda smirked and forced his eyes to open. _

_He was sitting inside an abandoned building but it was still as cold here as it was outside. He was going to die here and he was going to die pathetically._

_He slowly closed his eyes and remembered the nun who took him and somehow, Kanda would very much like to join her soon. _

_Somewhere where he didn't have to think of how he will going to eat or where he will sleep._

_Somewhere where he couldn't feel this pain. _

_Then just like that, the door slammed open, and a small… bean sprout? Kanda was seeing a small bean sprout with white mop of hair and legs and arms holding a thick jacket and comforter wildly running towards his direction. _

"_I found you!"_

_Kanda didn't know that bean sprouts could talk. _

_He never heard of it._

_So Kanda concluded that he was being delirious because of the unbearable cold. _

"_I was wondering where you are! I always see you sitting on the church every Saturday so I thought you would be there but since it was snowing so hard I guessed that somehow, you won't be there. And alas, you were not there. But I was looking for you since this morning!"_

_Kanda could see the bean sprouts' face pouting._

_Wait._

_Do bean sprouts pout nowadays?_

'_Cutely too', Kanda immediately added on his thoughts. _

"_You're so cold… Sorry If I didn't find you right away."_

_Kanda listened and somehow, the cold that was enfolding him a while ago was lessening in each passing second. _

"_But it's your fault. I didn't know this abandoned building y'know. I was so afraid to enter it but I thought that you must be so cold right now so I brushed those thoughts off of my mind."_

_It was getting warm._

"_I thought you would be alone right now but come to think of it, you're always alone aren't you?"_

_Warmer._

"_Aren't you lonely? I will be lonely if I'm alone. But since Mana said I'm a boy and boys should not be afraid of being alone, I guess being alone sometimes is okay, right?"_

_And warmer._

"_You're hungry? Here, I have some loaves of bread. If you want, I'll share it with you."_

_Kanda was being cuddled by a body much smaller than his but it was so warm… _

"_You're strange y'know. You're always scowling that's why Gertrude and Jerry don't like you. They said that I should not talk to you but I told them you just love being alone… as much as I love being with my friends."_

_Kanda felt small hands caressed his hair and his forehead. _

"_I told them you're lonely too… just like me."_

_Those hands were stroking his hair and his back. It was something that Kanda had never felt before. _

_Small yet warm, gentle hands._

"_I'm Allen by the way. What's your name?"_

_Kanda didn't answer. He wasn't ready to let go of the warmth he was feeling and instead, cuddled the talking bean sprout a little more._

..

..

..

"Oi! I said I'm done eating!"

Kanda abruptly opened his eyes. He was greeted with piles and piles of bowls stacked in front of him hindering him to see the owner of the voice at the other side of the table.

He looked up to see how far those bowls did go.

Amazingly enough, the stack of bowls almost touched the restaurant's ceiling.

"Oi!"

"You eat all of these?" Kanda asked, yawning.

Allen peeked through the spaces of the stack of bowls, looking a little bit guilty.

"What? You have a problem with that? You told me to eat whatever I want."

Kanda just idly stared at Allen's right eye through the small spaces too. "Yeah. I did say that."

Three waiters arrived and cleaned their table. One was looking so horribly awed at the stack of bowls at the table that it was almost insulting to Allen.

Well, Allen thought he over did it a bit.

Eating, that is.

Allen eyed the bowls in front of him and yeah, he did feel a little guilty about it.

But it was this pompous guy's fault, right? Allen thought as he stared at guy at the other side of the table, idly staring outside the restaurant.

He was a huge mystery to Allen.

Allen's thoughts were now flying somewhere far, far away.

Then it hit him.

He almost forgot that this weirdo said that he was going to buy him from Marian Cross. What the bloody hell was that? It's creeping Allen out.

Allen gulped as he observed the still not moving man in front of him.

He looked so deep in thought.

Maybe it was now okay to make his exit, no?

Allen smirked.

Now was the perfect time for that.

He was already recharged anyway.

Hehe.

Allen slowly and quietly tiptoed away from his seat and the man who was still out in daze. He was already reaching for the sliding door when he was suddenly yanked by one of those 'men in black' and dragged him back to their Kanda-sama, his body was still dangling on the huge man's hold.

"What the bloody hell's your problem? Put me down!"

Kanda seemed like he was awoken by Allen's cries. He stared at the still dangling Allen back to the big man's, his eyes was asking, 'what happened?'

"He was going to the door without your knowledge, Kanda-sama."

Allen abruptly stopped wiggling and gulped. Damn this huge man!

"Maybe he was already excited to go to Roppongi, sir." The brute man added and even though Allen couldn't see the brawny man's face, he could tell that he was smirking on his back.

"I could tell." Kanda said, still sneering.

The hell!

His eyes darted to the bastard in front of him and Allen felt his world crumbled to dust when he saw him smirked. A thousand times more humiliating and insulting than the smirk of his brute bodyguard.

"Don't you smirk at me!" He shouted at the ostentatious man leaning on the table.

Allen heard the man who was grabbing him from behind laughed maniacally.

They were all just like their egotistical, pompous boss!

"I was escaping, stupid! **Escaping**! You hear me? Don't plant any weird, stupid ideas to his head!" Allen was back to his full-force wiggling, anxious to get away from these weird and definitely not sane people.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kanda was still smirking as he stood and walked towards Allen. He grabbed Allen's underarms and lifted him like a baby from the brute man's hold and put him down.

Allen's eyes were now bulging on their sockets.

Kanda grabbed Allen's right hand afterwards and started to drag him away from the place.

Those hands… were especially gentle. Allen blinked and stared at the back of Kanda.

Who was this guy?

Allen was staring deeply at his back that he didn't noticed that it was no longer the back he was staring. It was now his painfully gorgeous face.

The smirk grew and grew until it became 'smug smirk'.

Allen felt his lungs palpitate in so much irritation.

The 'smug smirk' was now swelling and swelling –

"What? Falling for me already?"

-and now reminding Allen a horrible case of mumps he had when he was still a brat.

..

..

..

* * *

Bad?

I knew it.

*sigh*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. I DO NOT OWN!

**Author's Note:** Uwaaah! I'm so sorry for the very late update! I'm having a problem managing my time and my schedule is slowly killing me. URGH. Not good. Definitely not good… But I'm not giving up. I'll update! Yes, I will! And no one can stop me! Not even you Kanda! RAWR!

Thanks for all those lovely reviews! I'll reply to them as soon as possible, okay? ^_^ Thank you so much...

**River Flows BAckwards**

**Cyanide Sunset**

**Narutopokepan**

**Kirei Ryuusei**

**AymiChan**

**peanutkisses**

**Kichou**

**BlueStar1937**

**p0l-anka**

**olivia-yuymaxwell**

**Aniki-xvi**

**Lore**

**erika**

**TakeneMemori**

**Riku Yamato**

**Tsarina Moment**

**TheRandomGirl**

**xXCherryLicoriceXx**

**enaid05**

**Got it memorized**

**Chibi Mathilda**

**Shimizu Hikaru**

**Nike31562**

**YuuFangirlButNotABad1**

**KitsuneDango**

**Hik4riCh4in**

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed. The usual language. More and more flashbacks. I'll resume the regular storyline probably next chapter…. Please bear with me…

..

..

..

* * *

**I've never heard about personal computers before. Can you eat them?**

* * *

..

..

..

Kanda never thought that one day, he was going to be adopted and by wealthy individual to boot.

Never imagine. Never dreamed of it.

But strangely and unbelievable as it seems, it did happen.

The man bought him brand new clothes.

Clothes Kanda never had the chance to wear before.

He even bought him a glistering watch, nice-looking (and expensive) sneakers, mini-bike and many more.

It was all new to him. And downright strange. He was used to look for his daily

But the strangest this was, he never felt happy having those fancy things.

Somehow, Kanda was looking forward to go back to the slums where he left a naïve little boy who eventually got attached to him.

Was he drinking his milk?

He was a shortie after all.

How about his vegetables?

The kid hates eating pickles. Well, he hates it too but that's not the point. The kidneeded it to grow.

Kanda watched as the carefree man danced from stall to stall inside a magnificent shopping mall where all kinds of things can be bought.

Kanda had never been inside one before.

All those shops…

Foods.

Clothes.

Before, the guards were automatically sending them out of the automatic doors whenever they got a _little_ too close to the building.

It was ironic how they were all smiling at him now, asking what the freaking hell he wants.

_How about this one, sir? It was made from the finest silk and I'm sure your boy here would be delighted once he wears it._

The fuck.

Kanda sent glaring daggers to the pompous woman who was like a dim-witted, walking stick.

Who the hell wants a stupid-looking tights like that?

Definitely not Kanda.

But he saw an adorable white sweater just a moment ago.

Would the kid want that?

It was as if the sweater was made for him.

White, warm-looking, and just… simply great.

He could already imagine the kid twirling and dancing under the parade of snow wearing that.

Kanda stopped and blinked, eyes glued at the white sweater and his adopted father saw that he was staring at the particular clothing.

"You like that Yuu?"

A twitch.

Kanda never liked it when he was being called by his first name.

It was making him twitchy.

Because he believed that that right was solely for the _kid_.

"It's Kanda," _stupid._ Kanda didn't forget to add the derogatory remark on his mind.

The man surprisingly twinkled and grabbed his hands.

"Oh! So you want me to call you Kanda, Kanda? That's great! I mean, that would be my nickname to you!"

_Yeah. And everybody too._ He almost wanted to stick out his tongue and roll his eyes.

Everybody could call him Kanda. He didn't care.

But not 'Yuu'.

Especially the name 'Yuu'.

Nobody was allowed to call him that.

_Except for _him.

In the end, the man bought the sweater (four pairs of it and in different colors) and many others. A walkie-talkie, books, lots of toys, and a personal computer (Kanda was not even aware that it was a personal computer).

It was very tiring, Kanda thought. But at least, he got the sweater.

He could give it to the kid tomorrow morning.

Kanda was sure that Allen would be delighted.

..

..

..

* * *

**You know how it feels to be rejected by the person whose existence was like an air to you?**

* * *

..

..

..

* * *

_Kanda didn't noticed _

_that he unconsciously dropped the white sweater _

_that he was just clenching a while ago, _

_running excitedly towards the familiar rowdy street_

_ where he almost spent his entire childhood._

* * *

..

..

..

He was looking for Allen.

And he found him.

Hell, there's no way he wouldn't recognize the white mop of hair even from the distance, you know.

It was Allen.

It was his adorable, cute, little Allen.

He was huffing and smirking a little when he saw Allen gaped at him.

He bet the kid was excited to him again. Well, he just got adopted yesterday. But that's not the point.

Moreover, he was thinking about something since yesterday. Kanda was thinking of asking Tiedoll if he could bring Allen with him. And guess what? The man laughed and patted his head (damn oldies) and said, "Why not? That would be very nice! Go ahead, ask him! And be sure he'll say 'yes', okay?"

That was pretty easy.

It wasn't as much a challenge.

After all, he expected Tiedoll to disagree with him.

Argue here. Argue more there.

That kind of thing.

But then again, Kanda didn't expect that he will be turn down today.

By Allen of all people.

It was utterly devastating.

"S-sorry… I cannot accept that…. Sorry…" The kid said while scrunching his tattered shirt that barely covered his lithe body.

Kanda didn't noticed that he unconsciously dropped the white sweater that he was just clenching a while ago, running excitedly towards the familiar rowdy street where he almost spent his entire childhood.

"W-what?"

"I-I still h-have a decent sweater. I d-don't need a new one."

Lies.

They never had a _decent_ sweater.

Because there was no such thing as a _decent _sweater that came from a garbage can.

Allen was lying to him…?

Kanda noticed that the kid was avoiding his eyes.

"…But it's almost in shreds… didn't… didn't you tell me you wanted a new one?" Kanda asked, hoping he was hearing the white-haired kid wrong.

He missed those small hands twirled on his hands.

Allen loved holding Kanda's hands.

Kanda loved holding Allen's small, fluffy ones.

Before he went there, Kanda was sure that at the end of the day, the two of them will be going home to Tiedoll's unbelievably huge house and they will going to play the toys that Kanda didn't even open from their respective boxes yet. He wasn't excited in playing those things… especially if he couldn't share it with Allen.

Those things didn't mean anything if Allen was not there.

Kanda glanced to his wrist and saw the brand new watch that Tiedoll bought yesterday. The expensive shoe, the clean and nice-looking pants he wore today…

All of these didn't mean anything to Kanda if he couldn't be with Allen.

He looked back at the flinching kid again.

He was still wearing his old and smelly shirt that he wore yesterday and the day before that. His brown frayed shoes were already showing his left toe because of a big visible hole. His face was a mess, like it had always been. His hair was now turning gray because of the dirt and for not bathing for days.

He looked like the same before.

But what the hell was Allen saying?

"Sorry…"

Kanda watched Allen bit his lips and avert his eyes from him.

"…Kanda…"

Kanda felt his chest tightened.

An unfamiliar pain was cruching him.

It wasn't '_Yuu_'.

Allen called him _Kanda_, not _Yuu_.

..

..

..

* * *

_He missed those small hands twirled on his._

_Allen loved holding Kanda's hands._

_Kanda loved holding Allen's small, fluffy ones._

"_**Yuu! Pan bread! I want a pan bread!"**_

* * *

..

..

..

**[Another]Author's Notes:** I'm still looking for a BETA... *smiles* Anyone?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. I don't even own a brain! HELP!

**Warnings:** (still) awful grammar.

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Finally! The gruesome month of May is coming to an end. [sigh] hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Thanks for all who read and reviewed the last chapter!

And to all those people who offered their hands to help me be less moronic in writing, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I'll pm you guys! And since a lot of people actually offered their help, I am now thinking of dividing the chapters for my betas! YAY! And if they are still interested in editing the next chapters! Really, thank you guys!

I'll reply to your reviews later, kay? ^_^

**May 27, 2011** (I kinda edited some parts, added a little here and there…but nothing major, so don't worry. But I'll recommend that you read it again… Please? With cherries on top. ^_^)

* * *

**How Hell Went Loose**

Allen was dreaming.

Well, that was a fairly normal thing, really.

If not only for one thing; Allen wasn't dreaming of food or anything relatively close to that.

And that could be considered as 'not normal' – at all.

He was dreaming of something he couldn't quite make sense of.

His eyeballs twitched as if moving under his closed eyelids.

Dreams like this always had suprises.

Maybe there'll be food…?

Allen was a voracious eater after all.

And that's a fact.

And for the first time in his life, he was dreaming about something that doesn't have anything to do with food.

Allen was just thinking of how odd it was.

..

..

..

There was a raging storm of snow.

A woman and a man walking away from him.

"_Be a good boy Allen. Stay here and wait for us."_

He saw himself sitting at a small stool beside a bakery while clutching his knees.

He was tad cold.

But they said that he should wait and he did, you know.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He saw himself shivering, curved in a tight ball – barely repressing the coldness he was feeling.

It was really so cold.

Allen wondered if there was a blizzard coming.

Mana said that blizzards are bad and if he saw one coming, he should hurry and head home.

And on top of that, he was so hungry.

He looked at his back and saw the delicious-looking pan bread inside.

He really wanted one.

He looked at the long road ahead and wondered if he could walk home.

But then he couldn't even remember the right way home.

"_Be a good boy Allen. Stay here and wait for us. We'll be back soon."_

He looked at the winding road again and tried to bury his chin to his coat to soothe the coldness he was feeling.

_How soon is your 'soon'? After one hour? Three hours? One day?_

_Where are you going?_

_Are you… leaving me here?_

Did they leaved like Mana did to him?

..

..

..

Kanda slowly opened his eyes as his dream gradually faded to his consciousness. The wind outside his window was smothering him with cold wind but he didn't care. Not when his mind was currently racing now, thinking about the many things that he could have changed before but chose not to.

Things that he could have claimed long ago but chose to let go – temporarily.

It was all temporary.

He meant to collect it again. To claim what was originally his.

He shook his head and long strands of majestic, deep blue hair caressed his naked upper body as he sit to his huge bed. A thick quilt was hiding his lower torso.

Kanda stared at his hand.

It was that dream again.

He already had that dream countless times. It kept on replaying to his mind and Kanda was sure that it will still stay like that for a long time.

Haunting his nights, invading his dreams.

A sudden movement on the bed stopped his train of thoughts. Kanda blinked a few times, his face was showing no surprise.

A fluffy-looking white hair suddenly popped up from the thick cover.

Kanda stared for a few seconds, his eyes were not blinking.

He sighed and reached out to the big lump under the cover on the left side of his bed and petted it. Kanda couldn't help to think that the warm sensation felt so nice under his palm.

The 'big lump' mumbled and shifted.

Reluctantly, Kanda drew back his hand and looked at the left part of his bed. He pressed the intercom that was directly connected to the kitchen where the main cook of the mansion was staying.

It would be best to prepare something grand for breakfast. It would be a great appeaser to the incoming storm, Kanda thought as he waited for his cook's voice.

"_Yes, sir?"_

"Prepare as many dishes as you can for breakfast," he said while still looking to the warm bulge on his bed. "And don't forget a pan bread, Sebastian."

"_Gyoi."*_

After talking to Sebastian, he looked at the white hair peeking outside the cover again, thinking if he could resume his petting but rejected the idea right away. It would not be good to wake him now – especially if the breakfast wasn't ready yet.

Another mumble.

"Are you… leaving me here?"

Kanda halted.

Was the kid awake? He thought as he gingerly watched.

When Kanda was sure that he was just talking on his sleep, he sighed and brought his head closer to the covered body and whispered near his ears.

"I'll always be here. Whether you like it or not. I won't leave you."

The covered body budged again, moaning.

Kanda tried not to smile. He wasn't really a smiley person ever since he was a kid and it wasn't going to change now.

Well, except if it was for _him._

And so Kanda smiled.

_.._

_.._

_.._

Allen groggily stared at nothingness, his eyes were squinting as he tried to think where he was and what the hell happened to him. He was seeing a white ceiling, so he thought he was still dreaming.

_And why, you asked?_

Allen woke up extremely relaxed, an oddity especially if your futon was almost ten years old. The ceiling on his room was ash-colored and not white, cobwebs-free – partly because it was eons ago since their house had tasted proper painting.

And lastly, their home didn't have those expensive-looking chandeliers hanging on every corner of the room.

_Certainly not._

Cross Marian will not waste money for something as petty as house beautification.

Even if he had money for that.

If it wasn't for that man, Allen could have repaired the house little by little. Not too flashy but at least he could make it quite presentable to the eyes. It was their home after all. But since Cross specifically told him not to _waste_ money from doing insignificant things, Allen refrained and convinced himself to just keep it at the bank for future purposes.

However, because of the growing expenses of his schooling, he had no choice but to get money from his savings for school projects and extra fees.

In short, his small saving didn't survive the growing needs of his unbelievably costly school.

"Done dreaming, Moyashi?"

_Uh-uh. He wasn't done yet._

He still had to think things over. Like for example, the fact that he was feeling too relaxed at the moment because of snug air-conditioned room, the fluffy bed that he was currently sitting on, the unbelievably huge and huggable pillows and comforter surrounding him and the comfortable sleeping clothes cuddling his lithe body.

Oh yeah. Allen wasn't done dreaming yet.

He couldn't help to close his eyes, starting to get sleepy again.

It was too comfortable.

Too much comfort.

Warm.

Then his stomach grumbled.

"You know, as much as I wanted to be cuddled like this, you really have to eat now. Sebastian already prepared your breakfast. So get up now, sleepyhead. The monster in your stomach is already complaining."

Allen quickly shot his eyes wide open.

Slowly, he focused his eyes to the blurring image in front of him.

Chiseled face, magnetic-like eyes, and dangerously handsome features.

"Like what you saw?"

His eyes widened when finally, his vision became clear.

WHATTHEHELL.

It was the 'I'll-buy-you' she-man!

So of course, Allen screamed.

And Kanda kissed him out of surprise.*

..

..

..

_You think something happened and it turns out it didn't really happen._

..

..

..

Nothing was normal in Allen's life.

That's a fact.

First, he could be considered as glutton and yet he was so skinny.

Second, his hair was white and yet he wasn't even in his fifties.

Third, he was currently hanging on those shiny, expensive-looking chandeliers.

Yeah.

Life was so unfair.

"Are you nuts? Come down here, you idiot! Do you really want to die? How the fuck do you even get there?"

The long haired man shouted while looking up to where Allen was dangling.

It really looked stupid.

"YOU BLODDY KISSED ME!" Allen shouted, defending his point.

His pride as man was at stake here!

"Just come down here, moyashi!"

"But you kissed me! You kissed me, you jerk! That was my first kiss, you heard me? My first kiss and you stole it! You bloody pervert! I'll bloody kill you!"

"That wasn't your first kiss, bloke!"

Allen sniffed and blinked. What?

"W-what do you mean not my first…"

Allen abruptly stopped when he felt his world slightly moving – or the poor, expensive chandelier _moved_, rather.

Well, chandeliers wasn't made for dangling raging bean sprouts no matter how expensive they were, so yeah, Allen fell.

Expecting to land on the hard tiles, Allen braced himself and tried to soften his fall. But instead of the hard and cruel floor, he found himself on warm and strong arms.

Bridal style.

Only to be lavished with stunning curses.

Kanda's oh-so-lovingly-stunning curses.

"You fucking idiot! What the fuck do you think you're doing, climbing up there? You could have fallen! What if I didn't catch you? You stupid moyashi!"

"But you kissed me… you kissed me! And you –"

Allen caught at least dozen pair of curious eyes intently watching them and another dozen of ears keenly listening to their conversation.

Oh bloody hell.

Erased. Erased. Erased.

"How long… have they been here?" Allen asked, not moving. Too ashamed to admit to himself that other people had seen him like this.

"Since you climbed in my chandelier." Kanda deadpanned, completely aware of the albino head's dilemma.

Allen gulped.

"They saw… and h-heard everything?"

"It seems like it."

That day, Allen crumbled to dust.

..

..

..

"Sir? Are you sure… he was okay?" The men in black asked, staring at the pale body hanging on their boss' arms.

Kanda smirked.

"Yeah. He was just so happy to be kissed by me and he doesn't know how to express it."

The men smile awkwardly at each other while thinking the same thing: _Poor boy._

..

..

..

**FIFTEEN hours ago **

**(after being yanked out of the high class restaurant…)**

Allen swallowed.

He was being pulled.

He was being pulled by that dark, terrible black hole.

"You're being awfully quiet. Why is that?" The 'black hole' asked while still gripping his hand like a pipe wrench would.

Allen chewed his chapped lips. "Can I go home now?" He pouted right after that, emphasizing his detest.

The long haired she-man didn't even say anything.

This was his life, you know! He had a say to this!

He tried to yank his hand being death-gripped by Kanda. "Can you please stop pulling me? It hurts."

"You'll run." Kanda deadpanned.

A twitched.

_Of course, I will run, you bloody moron! But that was beside the point._

"I won't run."

He didn't have any choice now, did he?

"Does my master owe you something? Debt, etc…? This is all about that, right? And that's probably why you know master's name…" Allen tried to think of many possible things that might really explain this man's bizarre behavior.

Then he abruptly stopped.

That was when he looked at the young man's expression.

Allen swore he saw a glint of hurt passing through those beautiful deep blue eyes. Something that brought uneasiness to his chest for some reason.

Allen didn't like it.

But before he could comment to what he thought he saw, it was already gone. The same poker face he saw when they first met at the grocery store was staring at him again as if thinking how someone could be so stupid.

"Don't get the wrong idea," the grip suddenly went loose and Allen somehow got the feeling that the person beside him was mad, "I need a new house boy and someone told me that that Marian Cross owns something that can be of use and fits perfectly to my ads"

Allen gasped. His eyes and mouth were widening.

_Something_ that can be of use…? The jerk just referred to him as a _thing_?

"YOU –!"

But before he could even finish his violent reaction, he was already being pulled away – again.

"Let's go. You've talked enough."

"LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING, YOU JERK!"

..

..

..

_Yeah. Yeah._

..

..

..

Allen was sold in a second.

At first, he was just staring at the two people he now hated the most.

Cross was smiling as he counted the thick amount of money on his hands.

He was really sold by his guardian! And to this egomaniac of all people!

Allen already accepted that he will die broke – but he wasn't expecting to die as a slave for someone whose gender was as vague as his old camera's pictures!

He stared and stared, ready to make a hole out of Cross Marian's face.

That's when he decided to look at his owner's face, expecting to see a huge grin adorning his bastardly face.

And there it was, Kanda was – Allen's eyebrow twitched – wearing the same poker face.

Can he at least pretend that he was happy he purchased him or something? Allen unconsciously thought.

Allen blinked again.

The thought gnawed to him.

_Purchased._

And he was… he was SOLD!

It's official. He had been sold.

The weight of the sudden realization came crashing down on him.

And that's when Allen passed out.

_I'm so hungry…_

_Mr. Beef…_

_Mr. Pork…_

..

..

..

_What you think happen happened._

..

..

..

_He doesn't even remember me…_

Marian Cross stared at him just like a hawk would do to another hawk eyeing his prey.

"You're that kid." He said.

He said it with absolute certainty.

Kanda didn't remove his eyes from the man's face.

He remembered the man frequently talking to Tiedoll before.

He remembered how he used that huge body of his from shielding Allen away from him, as if he was going to harm the boy.

That memory always brought him to the fit of rage.

"He doesn't remember you, huh," he tapped his cigarette into an ashtray resembling the upper part of a curvy woman's body – "And I would like to stay it that way."

All his life, what Kanda ever wanted was to give this man a piece of his mind but since he was holding Allen in arms right now, he didn't dare say anything – because he knew that words were not enough and Marian Cross wasn't worth it.

He just continued to stare, his face was showing nothing of what he was feeling at the moment – whatever it was.

"He was a mess." Cross Marian continued, flicking the thick money on his desk. "And believe me, you don't want to see him like that. You don't know how long it took for me to bring him back again."

He leaned to the desk and stared directly to Kanda, his eyes surprisingly resembled those of a caring parent.

"If you don't plan on staying by his side, then just leave the brat alone. He's better off alone anyway. He doesn't need you, kid."

Kanda's eyes narrowed.

_You don't know anything!_

As if on cue, Kanda felt Allen shifted on his arms.

He stared at those smooth strands of hair dangling on his face.

"I'm… h-hungry…"

Despite of the raging anger he was feeling at the moment, Kanda couldn't help but smile lightly as he brushed Allen's pale cheeks.

After he made sure that Allen's okay again, he forced to take his eyes away from the kid's face to focus on the smoking man in front of him.

He put his coldest face and spoke;

"I think you're gravely mistaken, Marian Cross. When I _bought _him to you, it was for good. I'm not planning on returning him to you." He brought Allen closer to his body as if emphasizing that he's dead serious. "Not ever."

Marian Cross wasn't even fazed. He rowdily laughed. "Big words, kid. Such big words."

"I always keep my promise," Kanda deadpanned as he walked to the door, "unlike you."

Cross' eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that shit. The kid _doesn't_ want to see you. And you _know_ that."

"Whatever. Just keep your filthy paws on Allen and leave us alone."

Cross smirked and crossed his legs. "Let's see, kid. Let's see."

Kanda just glared at the man and slammed the door enough to make a noise.

..

..

..

* * *

**Author's Note:** *Blah. As if Kanda could get surprised.

* * *

..

..

..

**Nariko-Kyoko**: Aww… don't cry… Don't worry, it'll be better in the next chapters. ^_^

**River Flows Backwards:**

For your so-epic and animated review:

Did you know that I am so in love you with right now I could stalk you? Seriously. ^_^ Thanks for the lively and lovely reviews! Gosh… I'm always laughing my ass off whenever I read them! Thanks for always reading despite my boringness in writing. *_*

Thanks a lot for the feedback. ^_^

**BlueStar1937:** Thanks for that… sniff… sniff… I think it's okay to update now… and the month of May is finally coming to an end! I survived! *cough*

Anyway.. Thanks a lot for always reviewing… ^_^

**erika:** Mwhahaha! Wait and see my friend! XD

Anyway, Allen and Kanda's age are both 17 though Kanda is a bit older than Allen by six months. I guess Allen called him a kid because he knew that somehow they were both 'kids'.

Thanks a lot for reviewing! *sweating*


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DGM.

**Warnings: **Allen running amok. Bad grammar. Slow... slooow plot progression.

* * *

..

..

..

_Mmmmmm… go away… mmm.. wha?_

..

..

..

Allen whimpered.

Why was it so cold?

He tried to pull the warm quilt covering his thigh and sighed.

He thought Mana was done burning those woods he gathered yesterday… and to think that he gathered so many.

_Mana…_

Wake up.

Allen's eyebrows furrowed and he tried to shooed away the annoying voice echoing on his mind and snuggled more to the warm and fluffy pillow on his head.

It was so damn comfortable.

Wake up.

Uhm, hello? He was trying to sleep here!

Wake up.

Shhhhh!

Wake up.

Okay. That was it. He was so going to kick the owner of that bloody voice. It was beginning to get comfortable and it just had to destroy his mood.

Greaaat.

"Wake up, you moron."

Allen was kicked out from the white bed and rolled like a small _mochi _on the floor.

He blinked away the sleepiness clouding his mind and shutting his eyes, his face was now facing cold reality that he was unmanly sprawled on the floor, and his ass was sticking up to the air like a bloody duck.

Oh. What a fine scene to start Allen's morning.

"Please get your ass out of the bed if you're already awake and eat. You're making me wait." He walked towards the door, not even glancing at the boy he had thrown out of the bed.

Allen got up while nursing his hurt knees and pride. Damn. Couldn't the prick wake him more humanly next time? He was not a bloody ball, for crying out loud.

"That hurts, you know!"

The long-haired weirdo stopped walking and stared at him like he was some kind of newly-found bacteria, "I know. I wouldn't do it otherwise."

Allen was so going to kill him one of these days.

It was a week ago when he first set foot to this mansion and he still couldn't help but gape and be awed whenever he saw the entirety of the place.

It was so bloody huge and beautiful that Allen was still feeling out of place. He wasn't used to be surrounded by luxury anymore.

Not that he was missing it.

He wouldn't, for the life of him, miss something he despised the most.

Something flashed on Allen's eyes and Kanda, who was silently staring the white-haired boy, immediately notice the sudden change on the atmosphere.

Allen was having that kind of face again – like he was in deep pain.

..

..

..

**Dogs are carnivorous animals. YEP.**

..

..

..

"Let me get this straight; you _bought_ (Allen was still having problems admitting that that demon Cross actually sold him and that he was actually _bought_ by someone he barely know) me to be a houseboy, right?"

He just had to ask, you know – to make things clearer around the two of them.

And besides, it was not like _he_ was actually bought. It was just his services. He was paid to work under this pompous boss who, unfortunately, had some loose screws on his head. That's all. He didn't have to overwork his brain in thinking so much.

He just had to work, that's all.

Allen was used working after all.

He was just wondering if he could still continue his studies even though he was now an official houseboy. If really didn't like his school, but he at least wanted to graduate.

His _boss_ looked at him and Allen forced himself not to look away. This annoying bastard. He really knew what button of him to press. He was doing this in purpose.

That thought just made Allen boiled in fury.

One day, he would skin Kanda Yuu alive.

"No. You will be my personal attendant."

Allen's mouth almost dropped.

Personal attendant? What the bloody hell was that? He was thinking of a work with more _dignity_ than that! Like being a gardener, cook, or maybe a dog trainer but a personal attendant? C'mon!

"You mean I will have to see you, as in 24 hours a day and seven days a week?"

"Of course." Kanda raised his eyebrow. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"…"

"You have a problem with that?"

Allen was suffocating. Oh yes he was. He was being dragged deeper and deeper into a hell hole where his fate was already sealed.

"You have a dog, right?" Allen suddenly inquired and Kanda felt one of his eyebrow twitched in curiosity.

"Yeah. Why?"

"What's the name?"

Another twitch.

"Tincampy." Kanda answered, his eyes were still glued to the pale boy.

Allen slumped on the nearest chair and let his head dropped on his chest.

"Feed me to him. _PLEASE_."

Kanda Yuu almost rolled his eyes. _Almost. _

"It's a _she_, stupid. And Tincampy is a _carnivore._ I doubt she'll take interest in eating a bean sprout," and in Kanda's small voice, he said; "a _very_, _very_ small bean sprout on top of it all."

"What hell did you say?"

"Nothing."

..

..

..

**RAWR**

..

..

..

"We're friends, r-right?"

Allen was slowly walking backwards, eyeing the ferocious _thing_ also eyeing him with some kind of intensity as if it was seeing something it hadn't seen before.

He paled when _it_ started walking – towards his direction of all places! – Its eyes were never leaving the white-haired boy.

Allen really, really hated his life.

He had been sold by his guardian to a long-haired freak with a serious case of bipolar disorder, been subjected to numbers humiliating activities, such as waking up, feeding a stupid employer who thinks he's a gift from above. He had been cuddled, three times groped (which Kanda insisted to be accidental and Allen retaliated with passion, "ACCIDENTAL, MY ASS!"), and been kissed to the cheeks for so many times! (Kanda on the screen, sighing while waving his hands: "Accident, people. _Accident_.")

He was being tortured!

And now, he was supposed to feed this white life-sized leopard-like dog! And leopards were supposed to look like a giant cat with equally giant teeth and claws but Kanda said it was dog and Allen didn't really have a choice, right?

Was he supposed to throw himself to the giant cat-dog?

"H-here Kitty-kitty… Good g-girl…"

Tincampy growled as if telling Allen that if he called her that again, she'll rip his flesh to pieces.

Allen cringed and backed away, looking smaller than ever.

"What? I don't speak cat-dog language! Don't growl at me! You want to complain? Talk to your pervert boss! It's not as if this is my idea!"

Tincampy titled its massive white head and stared to the scrawny-looking boy in front of him. His hair was also white. The huge dog walked again, aiming to get closer to that mop of hair, having an urge to smell it. It just looked like her fur… and he looked like he was soft and cuddly…

Allen was now rapidly becoming unnaturally pale.

He was going to get killed.

And by a weird animal of all things!

"I don't want to die!"

Then the next thing he knew, he was being squished to death by the ferocious cat-dog, while licking his face, claws were not-so-gently digging on his shoulder.

It seemed like he was actually well-liked. By a massive white leopard-like dog.

Allen rocked back and forth because of Tincampy's expressive licking like the animal just found a new toy to be toyed with. His hair was now seriously wet and he could feel the dog's saliva getting inside of his nose.

Damn you to hell, Kanda Yuu.

..

..

..

**He's Happy. Obviously.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kanda watched from the window of his room as his dog playfully pounded on Allen.

He smiled (though it's a suppressed smile) and leaned his head to the window. He continued watching the funny antics of Allen as he tried to get the huge dog off of him.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Author's Notes: ***too lazy to write a real A/N because of the unbelievably cold weather. She also just lost her brain and currently on the process of looking for it like a prodigal son. But she will reply to your messages/reviews/flames as soon as possible. Probably after two hours. Thank you very much.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Someone posted a review in Spanish and as much as I hate to admit it, I don't really understand the language. BUT! I'm very much thankful for **damerly-san** for reviewing! And I'm currently hunting for someone who understands Spanish and hopefully translate it for me. RAR! (Why not try online translator? Because I'm such a stinky lazy ass. On more serious note; online translator sometimes sucks. Not enough? ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I really don't know how to use one! Sadists! Do I really have to beg?)

**..**

If you don't review I'll personally send you Tincampy. *eyes glinting* Yes. The Tincampy _here_ in this story – two months starved. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed, Bad grammar.

**Author's Note: **Booooring chapter. *drools* _Atarashi Petto _is roughly translated as 'New Pet'.

Kinda of edited. Stills sucks, I know...

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Atarashi Petto**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Who wouldn't hear it? It was so damn obvious and they weren't even trying to lower their annoying high pitch voices which were quite ironic because they were not really _shouting_, they were actually _whispering_ and that makes it more annoying - it's annoying because he could still hear it no matter what how much he wished that he couldn't.

Why? It was because they weren't really trying to hide it from him.

They were actually trying to be heard by him.

Allen sulked as he walked towards the fifth room in the hallway of the school. It was Monday morning and his day wasn't even starting but it was already practically ruined. He felt a huge lump of irritation grew on his chest as he tried to close his ears to the growing number of hush voices that was now echoing throughout the whole building.

They were all talking about him!

Talk about being inconspicuous.

_I can hear you, damnit!_

His steps grew heavier and heavier until he felt that he couldn't walk anymore. He stared at his worn out black shoes that he secretly hide to his bag when he moved out to that bastard's house and insisted to used it despite the number of pricey shoes that were now lined up outside his room. Houseboys were not supposed to get expensive shoes, right? Especially if the said expensive shoes were from his employer, right?

Allen felt his head throb.

That was actually one of his now growing dilemmas.

It seemed that his boss (aka the bastard with bastardly long hair and bastardly high-class annoying attitude) had a rather strange and abnormal fetish of buying different things for Allen. It ranged from foods, clothes, shoes, portable game consoles and all the things that you could now think of.

He couldn't believe it at first – the very first time he saw a very expensive box of shoes hanging outside his room (a room that was too big and unfitted for a houseboy in Allen's opinion). He left it where he first saw it and proceeded to his daily house chores. Saturday and Sunday mornings inside the mansion were the best time of the day for Allen. Why? The boss, Kanda Yuu, was apparently a _very_ late-riser. It appears that the maids and those men in black were not allowed to the floor (where Kanda's room was located and ironically where Allen's room was also pitifully located) if Kanda was there. Probably because it might waken up the sleeping prince (insert Allen's sour face here) and they might wake up the demon frog within him and so fifth floor was practically a deserted a place every morning.

Anyway, back to the expensive box of shoe.

Remember that Allen left it outside his room unscathed? Well, after doing his job and he went inside his room to clean, he saw that box idly lying on his bed.

So obviously, Allen freaked out.

He was poor alright, but that doesn't mean that he fancied being accused of thievery!

He was an honest and law-abiding citizen!

And so his friend, Agitation, slowly crawled up to his ass.

His eyes traveled from the cursed box (that probably amounted at least three times his school expenses) to the unexpectedly presence sitting at the other side of the bed.

And the unexpected presence was holding his treasured sweater!

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? And what about this annoying box?" He pointed at the box and glared at it. Allen swore he saw it smirked at him. "And why are you holding my sweater? And WHAT THE BLOODY BOLLOCKS IS THIS BOX DOING ON MY BED?" The atrocity called Kanda just shrugged his shoulders, amusement was clearly displayed on his eyes. He fondled on his sweater again, as if he didn't heard Allen.

Allen stomped and hurriedly grabbed his sweater. "Stop staring at it! What was so amusing with a tattered and worn-out sweater like this?"

Kanda just stared at him, his eyes were now displaying something Allen couldn't comprehend.

Was it pity?

Allen cringed.

That was the last thing he wanted right now.

"It's amusing how you kept on insisting to keep old stuffs like this."

"It's none of your business!"

"It is." Kanda deadpanned. "By the way, why was this box still outside?" Kanda looked upon the silent box back to the still raging bean sprout. "You didn't see it this morning?"

Allen instantly forgotten about his rage. "I-I did… W-what about it?" He wanted to smack himself for stuttering even if it was just a little.

"Why didn't you brought here inside? I was the one who put it there." Kanda said and pointed to where the box was lying.

Allen turned his head to his right muttered darkly. "Obviously."

"Obviously what?"

Allen sighed and faced his _boss_.

"_Obviously_ I didn't brought it in my room 'cause it's not mine and _obviously_ you're the one who put it on my bed because there was no way in hell that it walked on its own." Allen deadpanned, feeling his veins getting hot inside his body.

This was really beyond ridiculous –

"You're an idiot."

– and of course, he was being an idiot.

Allen blinked and stopped his train of thoughts when he noticed that there was something wrong with the last thought he was having. He whipped his head to the scratching man in front of him and his felt his eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you say?"

It seemed that his boss was actually quite fond of making Allen's blood boil.

"You're an idiot."

With no hesitation whatsoever, Kanda said it again and now staring at Allen like he was urging the white-haired albino to be mad at him more.

In which Allen actually responded well.

He threw the nearest pillow within his reach to that forever annoying face and wished it to be vanquished.

Kanda caught it and Allen couldn't tell if the pillow actually met the bastard's face.

The pillow unexpectedly stayed on Kanda's face hindering Allen to see what was going on the other side.

"It smells like you."

Kanda slowly removed the pillow from his face and Allen almost cursed when his eyes met those annoyingly smirking eyes.

But what he saw next aggravated him the most.

Kanda was now licking his lips as if he just licked something –

Allen's eyes darted to the innocent pillow on hanging on Kanda's fingers.

He couldn't be…

"Actually, it _tastes_ like you."

Talk about perverseness.

Allen screamed and he threw whatever his hand touched towards the surprised Yuu.

Now try to imagine Kanda dancing in the tune of Allen's rage.

It was a clear act of OOC.

..

..

**(The shoes were later **_**accepted**_** when Allen realized that he just harmed his **_**boss**_**. **_**Accepted**_** because he **_**accepted**_** it – but that was just that. He apparently still had no plans in using them. After a week, piles and piles of expensive and signature shoes, clothes and accessories were seen blocking Allen's door. It seemed to him that this way the way of Kanda's taking revenge on Allen assault.)**

..

..

Allen sighed.

And that's what happened. He was now being 'punished' by being bombarded by those unbelievably expensive things.

Allen really hated rich people like Kanda.

They were taking everything and everyone for granted just because they could have everything and anyone they want.

It's all about money.

It all about how money could make the world go round.

It was the same with this school.

With these people.

_He's Walker. I told you the rumor is true!_

_The infamous Allen Walker? _

He was used being talked like this – the special student, the one who got in because of special scholarship, the commoner one, the one who doesn't talk much, the one who doesn't even know what caviar is.

_I heard the son of Froi-sama bought him?_

_That Tiedoll Froi-sama?_

Damn…

Allen bit his lips, not minding the clear pang of hurt jolted to his body.

Before, he was at least 'the student who got in because of his brain' but now, things were turning a lot more difficult to bear.

Because no matter how much Allen Walker did well in the class now, to all, he would still be the new and amazing student's _new pet_.

It was so degrading Allen could cry.

But he wouldn't. There was just no way in hell he would.

Like hell he would cry because of that bastard.

The classroom was a lot closer now. A few more steps and he would be now sitting at his chair at the back part of the room. Sitting at the back gave him the power to stare at other people. It was only their backs but it was a lot better than him being stared at.

A few more steps and he could now pretend that he was not affected by those hushed but cruel words.

A few more steps were all he needed.

He was sure that he was so close to his chair but how did he end up kissing the floor?

Someone tripped him on his way, of course.

And so the bullying had begun.

Allen gritted his teeth and felt the pain cursing through his body.

It hurts.

It bloody hurts, you know,

He was about to pull himself up when suddenly, he felt a pair of gentle hands scooped him and brought him to his feet. Then those said hands brushed his hair, thumbs were touching his cheeks and his now swollen and somewhat bleeding lips.

Allen remembered biting them a while ago.

It now tasted copper.

His mouth, that is.

_It hurts._

"What the hell are you doing diving to the floor like that? You're looking for a fish?"

Laughter. The whole classroom laughed.

Allen felt his eyes stung. He clenched his fists and tried to stop his now trembling hands.

He so wanted to cry.

These damn worthless people.

Damn them and their perfect world.

Damn Kanda Yuu for making him felt like this.

Damn them.

Damn him. Damn hi –

His hurting face collided to a soft but sturdy chest.

"Baka. If you badly wanted one, you could have asked me."

It wasn't right.

He should have flinched, shouted and threw a fit but somehow, the gentle ruffling on his hair send bolts of calming emotions on Allen.

He was being hugged so tight that he didn't really have to stand on his feet.

Allen felt he was floating.

His lips and face still hurts but it wasn't like before.

The calming scent of Kanda's shirt caressed his nose.

_It hurts. _

It still hurts.

"Silly moyashi…"

But at least it was warm unlike the coldness that was wrapping him before.

..

..

It's warm and –

Allen muffled an objection when he felt something tugging his face.

The warm thing was being taken away from him.

"Stop snuggling, moyashi. You'll get my shirt wet."

Allen suddenly opened his eyes and almost puked when he realized that Kanda was carrying him – bridal style. His face was buried to the bastard's shirt.

He fell asleep!

"Are you awake now, princess?"

Instead of flailing, he let the long-haired young man carried him.

_(Pretend you didn't heard the word **princess**. Pretend you didn't heard the word **princess**. Pretend you didn't heard the word **princess**...)_

Maybe it was because he was feeling tired.

Or maybe because of the fact that at the back of his mind, he was remembering something… A memory that seemed so distant.

A feeling of being protected and being loved…

What was it…?

"Shut BaKanda. This is basically your fault so bear with it."

"You're just looking for an excuse to hug me."

Allen brought his hands to that exposed long and slender neck and gripped it with all his might.

Choking grunts were heard echoing on the hallway of the school's clinic.

..

..

**Another OOC brought to you by Kanda Yuu**

**..**

**..**

**24 hours later, a group of students were seen hanging in the bridge at the river near Allen and Kanda's school.**

**They were all pleading for help.**

**Yay.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..  
**

**OMAKE**

**..**

**..**

**..  
**

"We're gonna watch _what_?" Allen's eyes went impossibly wide.

"Anime, moron. Do I really have to repeat it twice?"

"Shut up! Don't call me a moron, moron!"

"Che. An actual moron calling a non-moron is actually pretty moronic."

Allen snarled at Kanda but his eyes were wandering on the DVD he was holding.

"Curious, moyashi?" Kanda smirked evilly when he caught Allen off guard.

Allen's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Shut up."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…so… what's the title?" Allen gulped as he tried to avoid those smirking eyes.

"Hana Yori Dango."

* * *

**(another) Author's Notes: **The first (regular) reader of this fic who will get the purpose/importance of the **OMAKE** at the end of this chapter will receive a date to Kanda for one night *cough* or I'll write a one-shot solely dedicated to you… XD

Review or I'll hang you myself to my room!

*puppy eyes* PLEASE?

[Now writing a reply to all of you…]


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed. Urgh.

* * *

..

..

..

**This is why I hate old, rich loonies**

..

..

..

"_Put me down, jerk."_

"_After I bothered myself to carry you away from there, you dare choke me and you almost succeeded to kill me using your girlish hands, and now you have the nerve call me a jerk? Really. Is there no end to your ungratefulness?"_

"_Do you want me to put these _girlish_ hands on you again? They seem to like hanging around your lovely neck."_

"_Shut up moyashi. As if those puny hands could really kill me."_

_Allen smirked._

_His hands coiled around Kanda's neck again like pale snakes._

"_OI! Fucking–stop fooling around, bean sprout! I will really drop you this time!"_

"_And that's what I have been saying all this time. PUT ME DOWN."_

_Instead of putting Allen down, Kanda crossed the distance between their faces._

"_Oi! What the bloody hell are you doing, you pervert?"_

_Allen could almost feel Kanda's breath on his nose. He was so darn close! Damnit!_

"_It seems like the little moyashi needed a thorough punishing, no?"_

_Allen's eyes widened when Kanda's lips almost touched his._

"_STOP! ALRIGHT! I WILL NOT DO IT AGAIN! STOP! ACK!"_

_Kanda grinned as he watched Allen squeezed his eyes while cowering like a baby hedgehog._

_He gently bumped his forehead to the white-haired boy's cheeks and continued to walk._

_Kanda tightened his hold to the body on his chest._

_He didn't have the chance to see Allen's suddenly reddened face and his eyes swirled._

_What the bloody hell's happening?_

_.._

_.._

**What the bloody hell's happening**

..

..

A magnificent black jaguar parked in front of an equally magnificent huge silver gate of a colossal mansion that was almost twice the size of five football field. A tall man in a suit emerged in the car and the twenty men waiting inside the mansion saluted, their backs were horribly straight.

"Sir!"

The man didn't reply and he just continued gazing the mansion a thousand feet far from where he was standing.

"Is he inside?" he asked as he arranged his crooked tie.

A voluptuous woman suddenly appeared from nowhere and she bowed.

"Yes, sir. The young master is already inside."

"Good."

He walked again; his eyes were not leaving the huge mansion in front of him.

..

..

..

"This is utterly unnecessary! I don't need any of this! I am perfectly fine with my things!"

Allen was wheezing in anger as he tried to turn down another superfluous thing that the self-inflated jerk bought again just this morning. Allen thought he wasn't a morning person? Then why the bloody hell was he pestering him in the wee hours of the morning? The only time when Allen could find peace in his ever chaotic world was getting bombarded with an uncalled for presence called Kanda-sama!

Why the heck couldn't the jerk leave him alone?

The only response he got was a maddening 'tsk' and 'hn' from the owner of the most infuriating face in the whole wide world.

"I don't need this and that's final, sir." Allen emphasized the word 'sir' and as much as he hated saying it, he couldn't help to do so. Why was that? It was because he was literally partying evilly inside his head whenever he saw Kanda's smooth face suddenly contort with annoyance (like what he was doing right now) because of that word.

It was such bliss.

Something money couldn't buy from this world.

Harhar.

"Stop calling me 'sir', moyashi."

Allen's left eyebrow twitched.

"Then what should I call you then? Jerk?"

"I prefer to be called 'lord' or 'master'. Besides, don't you think it would suit you well? I'll make sure to order your frilly uniform tomorrow. Ah. I can't wait."

Something hot bubbled inside Allen. He was holding a broomstick right now and this royal jerk was tempting him to smash it into his face.

"Like hell I would do that!"

He was literally burning in anger when he decided that it would be pointless to be arguing with a jerk early in the morning.

Jeez. This person was literally draining his strength and sanity.

Allen turned his back and headed to the fourth room of the hallway when a hand clasped his left arm.

He turned to see Kanda staring something at his hand.

"What are you doing?"

The raven didn't reply. He just continued to stared at his probably too rough hand.

After staring a few more seconds, Allen decided to pull his hand out but Kanda wouldn't budge.

"Hey! What are you –"

"Where do you get this wound?"

Eh?

Allen let his eyes travel from where the royal jerk was staring and he saw it. A long, scarlet, and almost swollen wound near at his elbow.

Oh. That's why something was tingling at his arm while he was washing the mop.

"I don't know." Allen said while secretly inspecting the wound. Was it from the garden last night?

Maybe he got that when he was mopping the floor yesterday? Jeez.

Allen shrugged his shoulders.

"It's nothing. It was just a small wound and –"

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

Allen stopped and he looked at Kanda's face. He couldn't really see it because his long-ass hair was somehow covering it. What the heck? He was like a bloody woman.

"Always a moron. Why couldn't you at least keep the accidents to a minimum degree? It's not like you're still a child. You're here to work, not to be a patient."

Allen didn't know what to say.

Moron? A child? Patient?

Was he being insulted again?

Allen felt his rage ran to his head.

He smacked the hand away and glared at the somehow stricken looking Kanda. What the hell was his problem? Allen gritted his teeth and his jaw tightened in infuriation. Why did he have to always insult him like that? Was that a part of his filthy rich personality? He was beginning to feel at ease at this house. And last time, Kanda managed to make him feel better albeit indirectly.

Last time, when Kanda brought him to the clinic where they spent the whole day bickering with each other, Allen was smiling. He truly was. And he saw Kanda smile too, even if it could barely be called a smile.

"If I am such a nuisance, then why don't you stop with this stupid 'i-bought-you-work-for-me' thing? It's not as if I asked for this!" He heatedly shouted while gritting his teeth and stormed the hallway.

Kanda sighed heavily as he watched the moyashi ran away like an idiot.

"Tsk. Tsk. That's not the way to say you care, Yuu-kun. Bad. Bad."

Kanda didn't have to turn to know who it was. That's why he didn't say anything.

The voice behind him whimpered.

"You will not say, 'Welcome back, Dad!' or something like that to me?"

"The fuck."

The voice sighed.

"I didn't expect to see him here. And here I was, thinking I could find him for you for your birthday. You ruined my plans, Yuu-kun!"

"Stop calling me that, old man."

The man laughed.

"That was the cute little kid back then? He looked amazing now."

A nerve twitched inside Kanda.

"Stop talking about moyashi, creeper."

"Aww Yuu-kun! That's not the proper way to talk to your father!"

Kanda didn't reply. He was still looking at the hallway where Allen ran a few minutes ago.

He suddenly felt a gentle push at his back and he looked back at the old man and saw him smiling.

"What are you waiting for? Go to him. Don't make him cry again."

Kanda glared at Tiedoll for a while then his face softened.

"You don't have to tell me that." He said, almost whispering.

He already made Allen cry many times after all.

..

..

..

**Aww. Life.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Allen was biting his pillow so hard.

Somewhere inside his head, a sleeping figure was suddenly awakened.

It was scratching its head and looking around, drooling. Then he saw Allen, (himself, actually) biting a plump pillow and wondered if the boy finally lost it.

Bitter-Allen emerged.

Man, after missing so many chapters and being squished into a minor character, this was what's gonna welcome him?

'_What the heck, kid? You finally realized it's better in the afterlife?'_

_Shut the hell up._

'_That's gonna make you shut up too.'_

_Will you please leave me alone?_ Allen's tears dribbled on his cheeks. He wondered why he had to go all through this.

_This was all Marian Cross' fault!_

If not for that man, he would not be experiencing these kinds of things. He was already happy drooling in front of Supermarket's meat section and fantasizing what they would taste like inside his mouth.

He was poor, but he had his pride as a man intact!

He squished his head again against the pillow, this time, biting his hand in so much irritation. He felt the tinge of pain reeling through his hand but he didn't care.

_Damn you, Kanda Yuu!_

Bitter-Allen stared at Allen for a while and then glanced at the closed door of the room.

'_Wipe that weepy snout of yours kid. Stop humiliating yourself and me in front of that smart-ass,' _he said as he banished into the thin air.

The door suddenly opened and sounds of swift footsteps echoed in the room.

A hand was suddenlt yanked him out of the bed and Allen yelped in surprise.

"What the –"

He saw Kanda opening a medicine box while still holding his hand, as if he was afraid that Allen would run away again from him. He flipped his arm where the wound was dwelling and he dabbed soft cotton and an alcohol into it, earning a small whimper from Allen.

Allen kept his mouth shut for the whole five minutes.

Kanda slowly bandaged his arm.

Then he heard it.

Allen's eyes widened like saucers and he cursed himself for spacing out.

He saw Kanda staring at him evenly, his eyes were somehow shining because of the lampshade beside his bed.

Allen something on those orbs and he didn't know what to say.

Kanda yanked Allen again, making the white-haired boy staggered on his feet but he immediately caught himself before he exposed himself to another humiliation in front of this royal, bipolar jerk.

Kanda continued to pull him out of the room until they were now walking down the hallway, with Allen barefooted.

But he wasn't really thinking about that.

Allen's mouth was still slightly opened because of shock.

And why?

Why not?

Kanda said 'sorry' a while ago, right?

It was almost a whisper, but Allen heard it.

He bloody heard it.

The royal self-inflated jerk said sorry to him.

That Kanda.

Allen's eyes swirled.

What the bloody hell's happening?

"The old man is here. He said he wants to see you."

Allen blinked.

Old man? Who was that?

As if hearing his thoughts, Kanda said, "The old man called himself my father."

Allen heard Timcanpy barked outside the window. The huge dog sound happy and overjoyed.

When he looked down to see why, he wished he hadn't.

Outside, Timcanpy was happily biting and throwing a middle aged man around the pool.

"That's how he normally played with Tim." Kanda deadpanned as if not disturbed by what he just saw.

Allen's mouth, on the other hand, almost kissed the floor.

_No wonder the dog was such a nutty fella,_ Allen couldn't help but add to his head.

This is why he hated old, rich loonies.

Allen didn't have any doubts now.

"Lunacy runs in the family, huh." Allen deadpanned.

Kanda tsk'ed.

"At least were not as small as you, moyashi."

"Who are you calling small?"Allen flailed, the sun peeking through the window illuminate the bandaged arm of Allen that Kanda gently wrapped earlier.

..

..

..

"_I'm sorry… I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry."_

..

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I didn't know the plot of the last chapter was almost the same with Hana Yori Dango, with bullying, the main character being poor and all. O_O I was quite surprised when a lot of you said that it was just like it. XD I was actually only thinking of the last part (where the hanging students were wailing while hanging in the bridge) where Domyouji hanged students in front of their school for all the others students to see because of his anger. Oh well. :D since no one's really gotten the correct answer (I AM A SNEAKY BASTARD, I KNOW! XD) I'll postpone the free candy for now. XD To make up for being a lazy ass, I'll post the next chapter soon! :) *puppy-dog eyes*

Thanks for the following wonderful people who are always, always, always reviewing this humble fic of mine.

**zahedra – **For being a wonderful reviewer always! Thanks a lot! You almost got me in your last review… whew… XD Let me give you my special homemade cookie straight from the oven! XD

**Cyanide Sunset** – I am so glad I kicked some of your depression! Cheering up other people is my hobby, you know. I always love it when they give me chocolates and cakes in return… *eherm!* hahaha… just kidding… thanks again, for reviewing… ^_^

**Honoka-Chan – **thanks for that! Don't worry, I'll write more Kanda OCC next time. I'll make you drool. XD

**ElricLawliet** – I was actually thinking of hanging my sister there, you know. XD She said I was such a nerd! Btw, I'll pm you this night for the beta thingy. ^_^ thanks for the review.

**Wezl – **yikes. Guess you really know Hana Yori Dango… Uhm.. Can I bribe you with a cookie for the meantime? XD

**pjunchai– **Am I really being such a lazy ass? Hahaha! Thanks a lot for the review! Oh, btw, I watched a thai movie 'Crazy Thing Called Love'! *peeking to your profile to make sure you're from Thailand because I'm really sure you're from there but just making sure* My sister introduced me to it. And I instantly remembered you! Mainly because of the name ! ^_^ I love it!

**Kihlia** – Wait till you see him stalk Allen.. XD Hahaha!

**Kichou – **thanks Kichou-san! ^_^

**Shimizu Hikaru** – I'll be always waiting for your reviews… Thanks for always sparing your time and reviewing my works.

**BlueStar1937 – **..there. *sweating* and you even dropped Makino's name! argh!

**Error** – I'm glad you finally read it! XD hahaha! I was actually planning on making this into series of one shots but my friend here insisted that I make it to a full-time story.

**P0l-anka – **why don't we hang them ourselves if they ever do it again? WAHAHAHAA! We'll get along! Thanks for the review!

**Allied Forces** – thank god I was found! I mean, this fic. XD thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Olivia-yuymaxwell – **don't worry. there is someone here that is so willing to be your pet… *tincampy squishing his head to you* See? XD thanks for reviewing!

**Yumuchaitea** – *blushing* uhm… *blushing again* Thanks a lot… *blushes* though I know I didn't deserve it… *blushes heavily* [I AM SO SORRY THE AUTHOR IS BEING STUPID AGAIN]


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed. Pardon the messy grammar and the likes. Nonsense chapter.

* * *

**Being cheap is... well, **_**cheap**_**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kanda couldn't help but stare.

Kanda moved and arrange his shirt while his eyes were still nailed on the pale figure sleeping peacefully in front of him.

He was standing there for almost an hour now and yet he felt he could stand there for another hour and still he won't feel any tiredness at all.

It was something that he could do every day without complaining.

To watch Allen sleep was a hobby of Kanda – ever since their stray years. Though the only difference was he was allowed to touch the boy then – feel the featherweight white hair of his, the warm feeling of his forehead... the slow but melodious beating of Allen's heart.

Unlike now.

Kanda gritted his teeth.

He turned away and headed to the door.

He could wait.

He knew he could.

..

..

..

"What are you doing?" Allen gaped at Kanda who was now writing something on the small board – the one Allen hanged two weeks ago at the huge refrigerator on the mansion's kitchen to remind him of some things he might probably forget about his work.

To be courteous all the time whether you were talking you your asshole of a boss who doesn't even have enough morals on his body, for example.

Do not forget to feed Timcanpy or suffer her wrath.

Do not attempt to wake up Kanda-sama or else you'll get tangled on his soft bed covers, torn between his legs and his arms.

And so on and so forth.

Kanda was currently trying to write something on Allen's whiteboard using a squeaky marker that was almost making his ears bleed.

Allen covered his ears but it was futile.

"Will you – _squeak_ – stop – _squeak –_, "Allen gritted his teeth and tried to stop his teeth from grazing on each other. The bloody maddening sound was making him remember something...

_Squeaaak..._

"Will you bloody stop that?"

Kanda didn't even budge. He just continued writing, stopping once in a while as if thinking.

_Squeaksqueaaaaak._

"Stop!" Allen shouted again, now murdering Kanda with his glares. "STOP, FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

He was being ignored again.

"Argh!" Allen shouted. This was foolish! "Couldn't you be more cheaper? At least use a high quality marker who doesn't murder people's ears from hearing it squeaked!" Allen panted as he growl in exasperation. "You're rich enough to buy me (Allen's eyes twitched) and yet you don't have enough bloody cash to buy a decent marker?"

The squeaking finally stopped.

Allen sighed in relief.

It was finally over.

Now to see what the bloody Kanda-sama wrote on his white board. But before he could glance at the board's contents, a marker blocked his eyesight.

Allen saw Kanda brought the marker on his face.

"What?" Allen asked, his eyes were dangerously furrowing.

"_Excuse me_." Kanda deadpanned; his eyes were the perfect picture of 'I-don'-care-blah-blah attitude'.

Allen didn't quite get it. "What?" He asked again, hoping to squish a normal answer from this person.

"_Excuse me._" Kanda brought the marker nearer, it was almost kissing Allen's nose.

"What the hell is your problem?" Allen snatched the marker from the atrocity's hands and looked at it. His eyes were burning with so much hatred on the pen – and on its owner.

What the hell's with 'excuse_ me_'? Allen's eyes and lips twitch in irritation as he stared at the abomination.

Then he saw it.

_Daily Market_.

He used to shop there for vegetables and for his school supplies. At the corner of his mind, Allen remembered saying that cheap school supplies was always good – especially free items that you could get when you bought something that was on sale.

This was quite true particularly if you're tight on budget.

Allen felt something befallen him.

He heard Kanda scoffed as he turned around and headed to the kitchen's door.

Allen was left mouth hanging wide opened.

Could it be more mortifying?

Bloody hell.

Allen blinked as his head robotically turned to the deserted refrigerator where the board was hanged. There were new writings on it.

It read;

_**Starting today, Allen is to accompany Kanda on all of his activities throughout the day. **_

_**Allen certainly can't refuse. **_

_**Note: It's your marker, bean sprout. Don't accuse me of something you are. I'm not particularly fond of using 'freebies' from the Supermarket. Tch.**_

Allen slowly slumped on the floor, ready to bang his head on the shiny tiles of the kitchen.

"Damn rich bastard..."

Bitter-Allen was just watching a far. He yawned as he slumped on the air.

'_Sometimes I couldn't help but think myself was so darn stupid.'_

..

..

..

"Nee, Lena! Are you sure he's here?" A bright red-colored hair lad fidgeted on his seat while glancing on his back. "Are you really, really sure that he's here?"

The black haired girl's face contorted with something akin to annoyance.

She glanced at her back and his eyes narrowed. "Stop being so jumpy. We're on the _airplane_, remember? And why the heck aren't you wearing your fucking seatbelt?" Her voice raised one tone higher that made the other passengers on her right to look at her.

The black-haired girl reddened in shame. In return, she glared the obnoxious lad sitting at her back.

The red-haired boy just laughed. "Aww... don't be so stiff, Lena. I'm perfectly fine even without seatbelts. They're quite itchy. It hurts too." The red-haired grinned while he picked his nose. "Seatbelts are way too overrated. I don't see the reason why we should wear it like it was some kind of sash while we're flying. It's too damn annoying."

Right after he said that, the plane suddenly shook violently.

The black haired girl called Lena held on to her chair and she heard something buckled on her back.

The shaking continued for another ten good seconds.

"_The plane just experienced a technical malfunction. I repeat, the plane just experienced a technical malfunction. We apologize for the inconvenience."_

Lena sighed. Then he remembered the loud mouth red-haired on her back.

She glanced at him and she almost burst into laughter – like almost all the passengers on back was now doing – when he saw what happened to the young man who was just boasting a while ago about how he didn't need a seatbelt.

The red-haired was now _sitting_ up-side down, his head was now buried on his seat while his torso and feet were violently twitching in shock.

..

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Boring much, no? *bows deeply* I'll write more about Kanda and Allen's past next chapter and how the hell our little moyashi doesn't remember Kanda. What the heck happened, who was the obnoxious red-haired lad (though i'm sure you all know who it was. Tsk. Spoiler much) and was he looking for Kanda or Allen? Where the hell is Cross now and what the heck he knew about the Allen and Kanda's past. Well, of course I cannot include it in one single chapter so you guys have to wait. ^_^ Or rather, throw me reviews. I LOVE the last one.

I'll reply to your reviews later this night or tomorrow... or... Let me just finish watching Rango, alright? Sounds fair? Alright. ZZzzzz... Thanks for always, always reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed. Snippets of the past. Sleep-deprived author.

**Author's Notes:** Replies will be included on the next chapter. Again, thanks for those people who are still reviewing this fic. You have my deepest gratitude. The plot is now moving (albeit slowly), so expect some major changes in the ratings – I think so. Hope you will still review, tell me what you are thinking, throw me eggs or tomatoes, or pummel me with Lavi's mallet.

* * *

..

..

..

"They are on their way to Japan now, Sir." A tall man with a long black hair bowed as his deep voice echoed to inside a magnificent white room. A sitting shadow shifted and the long-haired man stared at the half-empty wine glass on the side table.

"How long will their journey take?" the shadow shifted again and a tanned hand slowly gripped the wine glass.

"Probably a week, sir. Lena-sama confirmed that they have located his whereabouts and the two of them will go straight to the place right after they landed in Japan. She also sent this," the man handed a white folder to the shadow and he bowed again.

A few minutes of silence echoed to the vast room. The shadow finally moved again, this time chuckling, glee was evident to his voice.

"He's grown..." Webs of memories were now spiraling to his mind, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "My father and mother would probably be so happy to see him." He added, as if talking to himself.

The long-haired man didn't say anything and just continued to stare to the moving shadows.

"Arrange my passport, Michaelis."

If what the voice had spoken surprised him, it didn't show to Michaelis face, instead, he deeply bowed again, his mouth was thinly shut, and his gloved hand brushed to his chest.

"Yes, Neah-sama."

..

..

..

He was now panting really hard. He stopped walking and glared to all the flashy stalls and stores inside a huge department store. He was clutching numerous paper boxes on both hands, and his sweat was almost coating all the parts of his body. He was dead tired from travelling back and forth to all the shopping malls inside the country and now, he was yet again being pulled to another pointless activity, courtesy of his boss, Kanda Yuu-sama.

_Starting today, Allen is to accompany Kanda on all of his activities throughout the day._

Allen gritted his teeth and continued walking to the parking lot where the car was parked, his eyes were burning with pure hatred towards the paper bags on his hands. Lacoste, Fendi, Versace, Ben Sherman, Burberry – and a lot of other brands that Allen had never heard before was now inside these paper bags. Items that cost an uncountable amount of money, enough to buy a small island on a deserted place in Isla del Sol.

Allen sighed again.

This was a lot harder than he originally thought. He smiled to Jin Craig, Kanda's personal driver as he put the paper bags inside the black limousine. Allen was still having a problem not to cringe upon seeing the expensive car. It was just so surreal that someone like him was inside this kind of car when he couldn't even feed himself decent meal months before all of these crazy things happened to him.

"Are you okay, Allen-sama?" Jin's voice broke through his thinking and Allen looked at the troubled face of the man.

"I told you not to call me that, Jin." He said as he shifted and leaned his head to the car's leather sit. "It doesn't sound good."

The man smiled, "nah, it sounds attractive enough to me. Besides, Kanda-sama specifically told me to call you that. He will have my head if he caught me calling you with just your name. Japanese are sure persnickety to names," he said as he scratched his blond hair. Jin was born in Britain. His family was indebted to Tiedoll that's why the Craig's were very loyal to Kanda's family.

"Suffer my wrath, then." Allen willfully smiled and he closed his eyes. He was so tired... and yet he couldn't get enough sleep these past few days because something about his dreams was ticking him off. He was tired and he was annoyed by a dream that he couldn't quite remember. He tried to shoo away the negative thoughts swirling on his head and tried to take a nap. They were going to Kanda's favorite restaurant and it would take at least half an hour to get there so he might as well get a rest. Allen was thinking about Kanda waiting for them as he drifted away.

..

_There's a ball and it was wet and muddy. _

"_I told you I would get it. You don't have to go down here."_

_But he really wanted that ball. They were playing when it suddenly bounced to the nearby swamped and he was afraid his brother was just going to leave it there. _

"_See? You're knees are now dirty. I told you I'd get the ball, right? You don't trust me?"_

_He wanted to shake his head. It's not as if he didn't trust him – he just want to make sure he would have the ball._

_A Pair of hands brushed into his hair and he closed his eyes. _

"_Don't do that again, okay? Don't make brother worry too much, 'kay?"_

_He leaned to those hands, surge of assurance was flowing on his heart. He felt a tiny kiss planted on his forehead. _

"_Don't make brother worry too much, 'kay?"_

_A kiss caressed his closed eyes and Allen drifted away again._

..

Allen was drifting away.

He felt like he was floating and he was warm.

Hands was draped on his face, like it was trying to shield him from the world's harm. A gentle movement was slowly rocking him and he instantly knew that he was still inside the car. Weird though. He couldn't open his eyes and he was feeling a lot worse than before. His head was heavy and something was stuck on his throat. The hands moved closer to his chest and it stopped there, feeling his slow heartbeats. They were caressing him, as if helping him to be better and Allen couldn't help but smile despite the uncomfortable feeling coating his body right now.

It felt so nice. The hands felt so nice.

He felt those hands cupped his face and Allen leaned again, his lips were brushing against those soft hands, his heart was slowly thumping behind his ears and he allow himself to succumb to sleep if that would make this bumpy feeling go away.

Allen wrapped himself to the warm that those hands were offering.

..

..

..

"That was such a rough flight, man." The red-haired young man scratched his head as he arranged the bag that was on his back. "Who would have thought my sexy ass would experience that awful experience? Man, I will not fly again, ever!"

Lena rolled her eyes. "Great. Stay here at Japan and don't ever come home again."

"Hey! I didn't say anything remotely close to that! Stop putting words on my mouth, sis."

Lena sighed again as she arranged her hand bag and searched for her iPad.

_There!_ She mentally shouted as she pulled it out and began rummaging through her saved files.

"So you know where he is now?" The red-haired asked again, busy inspecting his nails. Japan's weather was so hot right now and his nails were already chipping! What the hell's wrong with this country's climate?

"Yeah. I've already made my researched when we are still back home. He is supposed to be in Sapporo right now..." Lena trailed as she read the detective's report to her a month before.

"Whoah... That was sure sounds tough, Lena-chan." He whistled as he tried to peek through the iPad. "Where are we supposed to head now? Straight to this Sapporo?"

"No. We have to wait to Michaelis' call first. We have to check in a hotel around this area for tonight. Then the next day, we'll move out."

"Damn... My first day's really tough, huh."

"Not really, Lavi. Convincing _him_ will be the hardest part of this assignment, believe me." Lena smiled knowingly, her eyes were glinting with so much mischievousness.

Lavi just smirked, "no one's immune to my charm, sis." He looked around and whisper, "hey, where can I buy those hentai DVD's here?

Lenalee's eyes dribbled menacingly inside her sockets.

A loud wail was later heard echoing in the city of Tokyo.

..

..

..

"_You have a fever, moyashi." Kanda worriedly checked the forehead of the small kid as he rummaged to his small bag for a clean cloth. Allen was sweating like hell and Kanda was now beginning to panic. _

_The kid was murmuring incomprehensible things and Kanda's fear worsened. He had to bring Allen to the hospital! But they didn't have any money... Would they accept them?_

_Kanda gritted his teeth. _

_Allen's life was more important than any amount of damned money!_

"_Moyashi?" He called the kid again, his hands were shaking as he wiped those beads of sweat making their way to Allen's burning skin. _

"_Yuu-chan..." Those pale little hands searched for his face and Kanda's eyes softened. He held Allen's small hands and he whispered, "I'm right here, moyashi. I'm right here."_

_Amidst the pain he was feeling, Allen's smiled as he weakly pinched Kanda's cheeks,"Yuu-chan's voice sounds funny... You crying, Yuu-chan?" Allen coughed and his breathing were becoming more and more hollow by each passing moment. _

_Kanda smiled, tears were now gently flowing to his cheeks. "Shut up, kid. Who the hell's crying?"_

_Shitshitshitshitshit._

_Kanda was now trembling when Allen stopped talking. _

"_Moyashi...?"_

_No response._

_Kanda clutched Allen's small body as he wrapped him to his thick jacket._

_He needed damn money!_

_.._

"_What the fuck's wrong with you people? Someone is deathly sick and all you care is whether he can pay or not?" Kanda was tightly clutching Allen on his arms while shouting in front of a shabby hospital. People were already gathering them but one dared help the two boys. _

"_You don't have money, kid. Where are your parents?" A man in white robe asked while trying shoo away the curious bystanders around the area. _

"_I don't have any parents. Please, just let him be inside, check on him, I'll swear, I'm going to pay for his bills. Please." Kanda felt his throat was burning. He was asking – no, begging these people... "Please, just take a look at him."_

'_This is for Allen...'Kanda clenched his teeth._

_The two nurses standing on the front door shook their heads. _

"_I'm sorry, kid. We do not accept patients who are incapable to pay."_

..

..

..

"..ir?"

Kanda shifted and murmured.

"Sir?"

Kanda's eyes suddenly opened. He was sweating so hard and his fist were clenching on his side. He cringed when he felt his back ached because of his position. It seemed like he slept while sitting at his chair.

"Sir?"

He looked at Jin and saw the worried face of the driver.

"Where's Allen?"

Jin sensed the foul mood of his boss. "H-he's at your room, sir. I don't w-where is his room, so I put him t-there," he couldn't help his voice to tremble. An angry was never good, that he perfectly know of.

Kanda's face darkened. "Why? What happened to him, Jin?"

Jin almost wanted to piss to his pants. He was now wondering how the fucking hell Allen managed to somehow stay alive in the mighty presence of Kanda Yuu.

"H-he's got a f-fever, s-sir."

..

..

..

_"Each has his past shut in him like the leaves of a book known to him by heart."_

**Virginia Woolf**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM. (I don't know why I am still bothering with disclaimers. No one reads them anyway.)

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed. I'll try to edit this as soon as I get some sleep this evening.

**Author's Note (1)**: I'll reply to your reviews/questions/threats not later this evening. Thanks for the following people who are still insisting to review even though this story is screaming 'crap'! For that, I'll forever salute my butt to you guys. Err... Guess you don't want that? XD

**Edited:** Well, kinda. I erased the annoying 'the' beside Allen's name (gah! I couldn't believe I didn't see that! urrgh...) and few annoying grammar mishaps. Thanks to **Morfanerina** and **Cyanide Sunset **(the 'niece' thingy? My sister was laughing at me for like two hours after reading that... T.T) for pointing those out! ^_^

**Kichou**

**Cyanide Sunset**

**TheFeyRa**

**Kirei Ryuusei**

**zahedra**

**yumchaieta**

**EXO718**

**Shimizu Hikaru**

**Kihlia**

**inawe**

**Dianizx**

* * *

..

..

..

"_You two make such an odd pair."_

"_..."_

"_I mean, he's so cheerful. _Disgustingly _cheerful, even. And you? You totally alter the definition of the word 'jerk' in the dictionary, man."_

"_..."_

"_See what I mean?"_

_Kanda didn't answer. He just stared at the heavily breathing boy on the bed; his hands were never leaving the small, pale hand tucked under the heavy blanket. It was warm. Too warm, actually. But somehow, Kanda felt blissfully assured that that warm hand meant that the white haired boy was alright._

_Allen was alive._

_Kanda wasn't still listening to the blond boy inside the room who was still ranting about the oddness of their relationship. He was the fourteen-year-old kid at the church who used to call Allen 'bunny' and he was pretty close to the white haired boy, much to Kanda's disappointment._

_George wasn't awful. He was actually good to Allen but somehow, Kanda couldn't help but feel uneasy whenever he saw the two of them together and laughing. It was kind of unnerving to the raven boy. He just couldn't help but feel that way every time Allen wasn't with him. _

"_Allen-chan really likes you. But I think you should work on your attitude even for just a bit. Seriously." George sat at the end of cheap hospital bed and stared at the stoic mask of the raven kid. _

_He sighed._

_Kanda was still as unresponsive as ever._

_To the other street children, Kanda was deemed as a royal jerk._

_But it seemed like he didn't particularly care._

_He was practically ignoring the kids at the slump except for Allen. Truth to be told, the only one person who could actually talk to Kanda was Allen. Everyone was either afraid or irritated to the long haired boy. Sometimes, it was a combination of both. George was aware that for Kanda, the white haired boy was only the only person who exists to his world and nothing was more important to him than his little Allen. Kanda proved that when he almost threw himself at the rushing car who almost got the pale young boy months ago. Kanda could carelessly throw his life for Allen. _

'His loyalty is almost scary_,' George thought. _

_Kanda shifted in his chair and touched the messy hair of the patient._

_The world, along with all the rubbish people living on it, could die, but Kanda would probably still not care. As long as Allen was alive and with him, nothing and no one ever mattered. _

_By that time, Kanda was already aware of the importance of the cheerful boy to his life. _

_With his fingers, he touched the smooth cheeks of Allen and Kanda heard the small boy grumbled some incoherent words._

_He smiled._

_You know what?_

_Nothing's more important to Kanda than Allen. _

_That's a fact._

..

..

..

"This is so stupid, Lena. I mean, how did the little prince end up being sold to another prince who thinks he is a hot ass? That Kanda Yuu is practically screaming power and–"

"Shut up, Lavi."

" – I am now shutting up because Lena-chan said so." Lavi comically 'zipped' his lips as he watched his sister walked back and forth in front of the hotel's telivision.

Lavi sighed. Seriously, women were so fucking damn complicated.

Lena was now feeling a huge headache coming to her way.

He couldn't believe it. It was so freaking impossible and yet, here it was, painfully screaming in front of their eyes. She couldn't be wrong. It was _him. _It was _him_ who bought Allen Walker six months ago from the ever nasty man, Marian Cross, the boy's legal guardian.

Their master wasn't able to get Allen a year before because of age restrictions but they couldn't believe that Kanda Yuu would act faster than they gave him credit for.

Lena gritted his teeth.

She miscalculated Kanda.

This was a huge problem.

A fucking headache.

How would his master react if he knew that Allen was already living with the person he loathed the most? And to think that Neah's effort of hiding Allen all these years was now clearly wasted... _Their_ efforts, actually.

Lena sighed.

She could see a painful war brewing ahead.

..

..

..

"Urgh..." Allen groaned as he tried to open his eyes. His head was aching like hell and he felt like vomiting from the nauseous feeling on his stomach. The world, when Allen finally opened his eyes, seemed like wobbling like in 3D movies when you watch it for the first time. Everything was moving. Even the men in black that he usually saw standing as stoic as they could be, was ridiculously _dancing_ in his eyes.

What the bloody hell happened?

"Urrrghhh..." He tried to groan out the pain but, bloody bollocks – It was still there!

Wait.

Allen blinked away the remaining sleepiness enveloping him and tried to think.

There was something wrong. Allen was sure of it.

"Ah!" Allen cried out as his eyed widened. The men in black. Inside his room. Beside his bed.

"What are you guys doing here?"

The men in black didn't answer, instead, one of them shifted and Allen automatically assumed a fighting stance while still lying in bed.

Imagine that, please.

_Fairly pathetic_, Allen bitterly thought. But he couldn't even sit! The world was spinning and spinning and spinning around. It wasn't hard to think that he was at a carnival's most dangerous roller coaster rather than inside his humble room – If you could call a room this _huge _a _humble_ room.

One of them was now walking towards Allen and the white haired boy flinched. His heart surprisingly pounded very hard.

These guys were ass-loyal to _that_ jerk. Who knows what were they thinking?

Allen puffed, thinking why his eyesight was so bad right now. First, the spinning joke, and now _this._ Everything in Allen's surrounding suddenly became dim as if somebody turned on a restaurant light where you couldn't even properly see your meal.

And they called it romantic.

_Tch. Bloody morons. _

"Don't you bloody come here." Allen tried to be as menacing as he could but his voice was pretty scratched too. Allen was sure he heard himself squeaked.

What the heck happened?

He remembered shopping for that dumbass. He was tired, yes. He remembered talking to Jin and he remembered their playful banters to each other. He liked the man and he light attitude towards him. He liked the pink-dressed maid, Jane, too. And the rat who stole the crackers he left on his bedside table last, last night.

Oh god, he was being delirious! Something's wrong with him and he had to know what was it.

Sweaty? Check.

Hazy eyesight? Check.

Cold, uncomfortable feeling? Check.

_Urgh..._

Head damn aching? Check.

The man was coming nearer and nearer and any second now, a knife was going to pop out from his gloved hand and he was going thrust it to his chest, leaving him breathless and dying and a bloody mess!

"STOP! DON'T COME HERE! STOP!"

Allen was now panting hard, his eyes were visibly not seeing properly.

"Stop, Vlad." A strong voice suddenly echoed to Allen's ears and he panted like a mad, mad man. Allen assumed that there was something wrong with his lungs too.

The man halted and stared at Kanda who was now gliding across the room like a ghost. He was eyeing Allen, an unrecognizable emotion was flickering on his eyes. Allen's eyes narrowed. Really, this man was more complicated than he thought. His movements were sure and he was carrying a bowl of water. A maid was accompanying him.

"I-I was just trying to c-calm him, sir."

Kanda didn't respond. He moved his left hand as if dismissing the man who petrified Allen and pointed through the door. The men in black understood the unspoken command and hurriedly went outside.

Kanda stared at the sweating pale boy. Allen was still staring at the now closed door as if waiting for Vlad to come back. Did Allen seriously think that Vlad was going to hurt him? Kanda sighed as he gently held the rigid arms of Allen and tried to put it back to the bed. He received a violent reaction from Allen the moment Kanda touched him. Gritting his teeth, Kanda shifted to hold the boy firmer this time as Allen continued to struggle and shout using his hoarse voice. Kanda gulped when he realized how hot the pale boy was.

He was fucking _burning_.

"Mathilda," Kanda swiftly glanced at the awaiting woman at his side, "call that doctor again. Tell him if he's not here after _ten minutes_, I'm going to skin him _alive_." Kanda made sure that he clearly made his point when he glared at her.

When the maid bolted out to the room, Kanda held Allen's hands firmer as he yanked the body closer to his chest. Allen's sweating face was now resting to near Kanda's beating heart while his other free hand was gently ruffling the white hair.

Allen calmed down a bit and Kanda watched as those disturbed eyes slowly closed again. The burning body resting on him suddenly went limp and Kanda had to adjust his position for Allen not to fall over the floor.

"You sure did not change, Allen," he said as he kissed the sleeping boy's forehead, a pained smile was adorning Kanda's face. "You can still agitate my heart like a pro. You always love scaring me, don't you?"

Then Kanda heard something he couldn't believe he would hear from those supple lips. Allen was now snuggling close to Kanda's armpit, his hair was tickling Kanda to no end and with slurring voice, Kanda was sure he heard Allen said, "Fuck you, Kanda Yuu..."

Kanda, for the first time in his life, burst out laughing.

The men in black flinched in terror when they heard their boss laughed inside the room. They trembled again when they realized that Kanda Yuu was laughing for almost 50 seconds now – _nonstop_.

Behind their black sunglasses, they could all see the tinge of doubt in each other's eyes.

It was now confirmed. Allen Walker was a dangerous threat to Kanda's sanity.

..

..

..

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

"I still don't understand, Lena-chan..." Lavi scratched his head while eyeing his sister still walking back and forth in front of him. "And... uhm, I'm getting dizzy watching you, y'know?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Lena didn't mind his brother's useless rant.

When Lavi was sure his sister would not stop pacing back and forth in agitation, he decided to ask again about the relationship of their boss to the beautiful boy in the picture. Even Lavi, who was a self-confessed womanizer, couldn't help but admit that Allen Walker was sure a beauty regardless of his gender.

"Didn't I tell that you before?" Lena answered as she threw a heated glare to the number two source of her headache right now.

"Err... I kinda forgot?" Lavi smiled sheepishly as he stuck out his tongue cutely, hoping to appease his hot-headed old sister.

Lena sighed as she smacked her forehead. "Allen Walker is Neah-sama's brother. Now stop asking more questions."

Lavi's mouth widened. His eyes blinked rapidly as his brain tried to digest the information being shoved to his head.

After a good twenty seconds, Lavi snapped.

"EHHHHHHH?"

Lena dramatically sighed as he prayed for something that could shut his brother's loud mouth even for a few hours.

"But I'm sure that Neah—"

"Neah-_sama_!"

"–is so _gay_ for that boy! I mean, it's so obvious I'm sure Lena has also noticed it before. He liked that Allen Walker and I'm not even talking about brotherly love here, mind you."

Lena didn't comment on her brother's sudden realization. In fact, she didn't even make a move to prove if what Lavi had said was right or wrong. She just stood there; her mind was now travelling far away to a distant past – to the time where Allen Walker was still under the noble family of Walkers from Britain. Allen, the piano prodigy, was the famous adopted son of Alastaire Alton Walker and Catriona Elsabeth Devon that was later reported abducted by their nephew, Mana Walker.

..

..

..

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note (2):** What the heck am I doing to the plot? URGHH! The plot bunnies are wrecking my nights!

**MM's doppelganger's note:** *crying* I'm getting a LOT of alerts, views, and faves as the time goes on but I'm getting LESS and LESS reviews in return... Maybe you guys are starting to get bored with this fic? *sniff* I'm not very particular with reviews and I understand if some people are not feeling satisfied enough (because the grammar sucks and all) but it's breaking my heart knowing that many of you are reading (or alerting) this fic but since it's bad, it doesn't merit any reviews! Uwaaah! *stabs herself* :P

Seriously: I would really love to hear what you think about this story. Is it bad? Uhm, not good enough? (Though I already know that...) or simply lacking interesting spices? XD hahahaha... I mean, hearing from you would really make me happy – very, very happy, actually – and it makes me all fluffy inside (what the heck am I f***ing saying?). Knowing that someone is reading your work means happiness already – but hearing something from that particular reader will make the happiness double! Or triple. Or quadruple. Eherm – in short, I would really, really love to know what you are thinking or if I should just stop writing it. I promise I won't get mad. Sad, yes. But not mad. At least you're honest enough to say that I'm already wasting my time writing this since it was so bad. But I think I would still finish it – since I love the story and it's unfair to those people who are persistently reviewing every chapter to let me know that they like it.

'Hey, dunce, I like this. Continue or suffer my wrath!' Or something remotely close to that. XD

I'll continue for them.

I'm such a complicated human. To continue or not to continue... Bleah. Hahaha! Anyway, just kidding. I just probably need at least one week of good night sleep then I'll be returning to the land of the sane again.

(Whoah... This is probably my longest A/N here... XD Don't mind me, I'm just talking nonsense. Old people always talk nonsense. I should know. Since my mother's like that. But I love her anyway, so it doesn't matter. XD Even if she is so fond of waking me up using a cooking pan. Urgh...)

Anyway, belated happy birthday to **PJunchai**! Thanks for greeting me! Love lots! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DGM.

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed.

**Author's Notes:** This is a boring chapter. You have been warned. *sigh*

* * *

Thanks to the following amazing, great, incredible, wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter!

The great Emi sama/**Allied Forces**/EXO718/**zahedra**/TheFeyRa/**Error**/Lecifer/**Ayano131**

Shimizu Hikaru/**Cyanide Sunset**/Five Seconds/**Morfanerina**/animana123/**pjunchai**/pandora vanity/**Badee Badaa Doo**/BlueStar1937/**kihlia**/Narutopokefan/**evilpunk99**/Lingering Sorrow/**Kichou**/AnnShade/**TamashiiWolf**/Chowa-chan/**lirionegro-san**/Kia Akeem/**Xcruze**/LiveInTheMomentx/**ginnysak**

* * *

..

..

_.._

_"Anyway, it doesn't matter how much, how often, _

_or how closely you keep an eye on things because you can't control it. _

_Sometimes things and people just go. Just like that."_ - **Cecilia Ahern**

..

..

..

"_What?" _

Lenalee visibly flinched at the coldness of the voice. It was unnerving to think how Neah could managed to sound calm and fuming at the same time.

"Kanda Yuu knows where Allen Walker is." Lenalee could now feel the terrible shaking of her hands. "We found out that last year, Kanda Yuu found Allen Walker from Marian Cross. I supposed you still r-remember him, Neah sama? He's Allen's legal guardi–"

"_You think I'm stupid, Lena?"_

Lenalee violently shook his head, as if the man could see her do so. "O-of course not, N-neah-sama! I was just trying to expla–"

"_Where is Allen now?"_ The voice sounded fiercer than before.

Lenalee gulped as he tried to think of a better way to answer.

"_Ms. Lee, I am asking you where is he now."_

Lenalee's knees were now buckling. She couldn't help but feel relieved that she was now sitting in a capable chair that could support her now useless legs. She doubted that his knees could stand straight with the way their conversation was now mounting. Neah Walker would definitely have her head after he learned about Kanda and Allen.

"He has h-him, sir. Kanda Yuu has Allen-sama. We found out that they are now l-living together... in... Kanda Yuu's mansion in Kanagawa Prefecture. S-somewhere in Yokohama, sir.

..

..

..

Neah furiously throw the cellular phone into the wall of the personal jet plane he was riding. The cellular phone broke into pieces after it hit the floor. The people around him, mostly his family's loyal servants, recoiled in fright upon seeing the youngest master of Walker family seethed in fury. They watched the rich, young man gritted his teeth while looking ferociously outside the plane's window. It must be about Neah-sama's brother. They were all aware of how Neah was relentlessly searching for the young boy since his parent's death five years ago. Some of the old employees of the prestigious Walker family still perfectly remember the old story about a young adopted boy who was favored by the Baron and the Baroness. The boy who won the hearts of almost all the people in the castle where he stayed for almost two years. Allen Walker, the cheerful and courteous boy who seemed to have a special place in everyone's hearts. Allen Walker's sudden disappearance brought a tragic loss to the Windsoria Castle*.

Michaelis blankly watched his master fumed on his seat. Lord Neah Walker was a complicated human being, that, he perfectly knew. He wasn't the type to be coaxed to small talks unless he had to and the conversation would benefit him. The young man knew how to take advantage of what his family could offer to him, and used it for his own gain. He was a ruthless young Lord who inherited his parents' fortune without any uproar to the other royal families. They deemed Neah as a capable ruler and sometimes, Michaelis couldn't help but think if it was just fear talking.

Michaelis wasn't new to the Lord's excessive mood swings. He was usually calm and composed, rarely giving away what he was feeling and thinking inside, but sometimes, Neah would just raze anything within his reach. He was deemed violent by other employees, but he rarely took it out to his subordinates. Glasses, tables, books, lampshades, he would thrash anything his hands held on to. It was a must to stay away from the Lord when such incident was happening, preventing unwanted casualties to occur that might jeopardized the noble name of Walkers.

Michaelis knew about the famous story of the pianist prodigy Allen Walker and how his sudden disappearance affected the Baroness' health. He had met Allen several times before too, but his position back then was more restricted than in what he had now, and so those several meetings. Michaelis could only remember an overly courteous white haired boy and his blinding smiles.

Michaelis could still remember the night he heard Neah talked about Allen, and somehow the small talk also gave something about Neah himself which was a rarity itself. The personal feelings of the young Lord – the happiness of having someone and the fear of losing that someone, all in his loud, drunken stupor.

"_I am an impatient guy. I get angry... a lot. I am not as righteous as you think I am, Allen. I... I'm not as kind as you think I am... I'm a liar, you know. Just like my father. Just like my father. I probably hate me now... Just like you hated my father..."_

Michaelis tried to look at Neah's eyes and the moment he met those orbs, he immediately wished he didn't. Neah's eyes were blank, more vacant than he had ever seen. It was as if you're just looking through a one-way mirror... as if you were just looking right at yourself. It was unsettling, to see eyes as empty as those.

..

..

..

Allen was dreaming again.

There was a picture on his mind. But he was having a problem seeing it. The image was so blurred. He could also hear a weird conversation but the words were so distant that he couldn't understand. It kept on replaying and replying inside his mind. He didn't understand what was going on. He felt nauseous and queasy. It was cold, bloody cold, and yet he could feel his insides burning.

Wait a bloody minute...

Was he having a fever?

Oh, God... That explains it. He was having a damn fever! Wait...

Ugh... Cross was going to kill him if he saw him like this. He had to get up and cook something for that old loony. Damn... Why now? Why him?

He was a healthy young man.

He never had fevers before and he was do darn proud of it. He always knew if he was going to be visited by sickness and he always managed to beat it up before it show to his door.

_Then how the bloody hell?_

He had to wake up now.

He had to...

He had to...

What was that?

There was a gentle hand on his hair.

Someone was stroking his hair... It felt so... good. Who was it? Cross?

Allen grimaced in his sleep.

_As if._

Then who was it?

It felt so good. The heaviness of the fever was slowly going away. Hey, whoever you are, please don't stop... yet. Okay?

Let me sleep a little more.

Just... a little more.

**..**

"...had to..."

Kanda was startled when Allen suddenly talked. He withdrew his hand that was petting the white haired boy and he sighed as he fought to his inner self of whether he should continue or not. Allen's fever was now almost gone but he told the doctor to let the boy sleep some more. Because knowing Allen, he would definitely not stay in bed for a long time if he was awake and that would, worry – irritate Kanda more.

He sighed and he hovered his hand on Allen's head again and continued feeling the soft hair of the boy. When Allen purred in his sleep and snuggled to his hands, a smile leaked out to his face.

"Snow...flakes f-fly..." Allen murmured in his sleep.

Kanda looked stricken upon hearing the hushed words. He looked at Allen and he felt his heart violently pounded into his chest. He gulped as he lowered his face to Allen's countenance; his heart was almost rampaging inside his ribcage, threatening to take his breath away anytime.

Allen was talking.

Kanda's hands clenched and unclenched on his sides.

Allen was remembering.

Kanda inhaled the unique scent of Allen and his lips trembled.

"Please... Let Allen remember me..."

..

..

..

..

_He was counting the snow slowly piling on the street. Children were merrily playing outside and building snowmen near the cathedral's stairs. But amidst the laughter of joy Allen was hearing from them, it was a surprise that the boy wasn't feeling jealous at all. Allen loved to socialize with other kids. He was a well-loved child that earned the affection and liking of almost everyone he knew. He would usually bugged Kanda to let him play outside until the older kid given up on him but today was kind of different. Not when he had Kanda on his side, busying himself in taming Allen's shoulder-length hair. _

_Allen loved to be petted in the hair. _

_He was giggling nonstop as his small, stubby feet mimicked the way the snowflakes fell from the sky. Allen thought that someday, he would like to be a snowflake–to gently flutter in the air until it hit the squishy plies of snow lying in the road. This activity of him earned an exasperated sigh from his friend, who was sitting on his back and currently braiding his almost shoulder-length ebony hair. He was resting his small elbows on Kanda's knees while he still continued wiggling his feet. It ridiculously felt good. Kanda's hands on his hair felt so good._

_And warm._

_Allen could feel Kanda's breath on his neck every time the boy would breathe. The sensation would double whenever Kanda would sigh. It's tickling Allen to no end. They were sitting on the warm chairs inside the church, the gentle chirping of the birds inside the church was echoing into Allen's ears._

"_Yuu, can you see those snowflakes outside?" Allen asked and turned his head around to peer at Kanda who was still busy doing something on his hair. _

"_Yeah."_

"_I would love to be a snowflake, Yuu. You think I could be a snowflake?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Allen's eyes followed a particular snowflake as it danced its way to the ground. It's a lot bigger than the rest that were now fluttering in the air that's why it was more noticeable to the albino's eyes. _

"_They seem like they are flying, Yuu."_

"_Snowflakes don't fly, moyashi."_

"_But they came from up there, right?" Allen pointed the vast sky outside and wiggled some more. His lips were now visibly pouting as he tried to reason out to the older boy. "They came from the sky. Therefore, snowflakes fly, Yuu."_

_He heard Kanda sighed. "But that doesn't mean they have wings and they can fly, idiot."_

"_They do! They do!" Allen insisted as he wiggled more aggressively than before. "And I am not an idiot! Yuu is the idiot!"_

"_Hey!" Kanda huffed as he tried to stop the wiggling body. "Stop squirming like a worm, moyashi! I'm braiding your hair!"_

"_Snowflakes fly!"_

"_Yeah," Kanda scoffed as he gently held the twisting small body, "and cats fly too. Now stop squirming and let me finish your hair." _

_Allen blinked as he stopped his squirming. Cats fly? He hadn't seen one yet. _

_Kanda continued braiding the soft strands of hair and Allen heard him sighed again. "I should have cut this months ago," Kanda murmured as if talking to himself. _

_Allen blinked again, not understanding Kanda. "But yours is much longer, Yuu."_

_Another sigh. _

_Allen tried so hard not to giggle. _

_Kanda didn't seem to notice this. _

"_I _can_ take care my hair and you _can't_, Bean sprout."_

_Allen blinked and pouted again. "Stingy," he said as he stuck out his tongue. "Who said I can't do it?"_

"_I do," Kanda jeered._

_A vein popped on Allen's smiling face and he gleefully said, "Maybe you should also braid your hair, Yuu! Solomon said that you look like a girl, anyway." Solomon was a kid who had a nasty breath. He once tried to kiss Kanda on the cheeks that hellishly earned a year of punching from the furious Kanda Yuu. The next thing he did, that Kanda could and would never forget was that particular kid also tried to kiss Allen in the lips. Bloody war immediately ensued right after the kissing attempt. _

_Kanda's eyes twitched and before the older boy could stop himself, he lightly pulled a couple of white hairs and the next thing he heard was Allen shouting 'bloody hell!' while scratching his scalp that was throbbing a little because of the pull. Allen saw Kanda sneered and all hell broke loose. A series of nose and cheeks pinching (Kanda) and futile attempts on retaliating (Allen) immediately took place. _

_After quenching their thirst for bloodshed, the peace resumed in silence. Allen continued watching the snow outside while Kanda continued braiding Allen's hair. _

_The kids outside caught that particular scene and all of them suffered a few bruises when their jaws risibly hit the floor. _

_Allen, who was now gently rocking his body that was swaying from right to left, now took notice of the birds soaring on the cathedral's majestic ceiling and he couldn't help but watched a particular bird hopping on one window to another while slowly and gently flapping its tiny wings to the cold air. Allen's ashen eyes suddenly grew wide. Forget the boring and unexciting snowflakes. He would like to be a bird! It seemed rather cool flying and maneuvering like that–not just fluttering like leaves leaving from its branch. Allen flapped his arms on both sides as if he was gliding in the air. _

_This startled the older kid. "What in the fuck's hell are you doing now?"_

_Allen ecstatically bounced on Kanda's legs. _

"_Forget being a snowflake, Yuu! I wanna be bird! A bird!" Allen shouted as he started squirming again, while Kanda started holding him down. _

_Kanda sighed and tried to smother his own hurting neck. _

_Allen was a headache, first class. _

_Allen giggled again when he felt something brushed on his neck. _

"_Now, what?" Kanda edgily asked as he gazed the lump of white hair in front of him. _

_The giggling continued for a minute before the pale boy turned to Kanda and with a jovial expression, he exclaimed; "Your breath tickles, Yuu"_

_Kanda momentarily stared at those ashen eyes, sighed again (It seemed like Kanda tend to sigh a lot when Allen was around him), and then smirked. Really, Allen never ceased to amuse him with his random antics. He snuggled to Allen's neck and held the boy's much closer than before. Allen laughed while squirming on his hold. Kanda couldn't help but think how small the white haired boy was._

_Kanda stared at the snow piling outside the colossal cathedral. There were many children playing in the snow at the moment, and he knew that somehow, Allen wanted to play too, but he just couldn't let the small kid to play outside especially not on this extreme weather. Kanda hugged the boy tighter as he rested his chin to those silky strands. The doctor back at the hospital said that Allen's lungs were a little delicate to the hard weather and his asthma wasn't helping him get better._

_Kanda closed his eyes and snuffled the sweet fragrance of Allen's hair. _

"_Your hair tickles, moyashi."_

_Allen smiled to the words and with a peaceful smile, he said, "Well, not as much as your breath, Yuu-chan."_

_Kanda couldn't help but smile at this. With a little tug, he pulled Allen much closer to his body and closed his eyes._

"_Don't call me Yuu-chan, baka-moyashi."_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_"We all spend so much time not saying what we want, because we know we can't have it. And because it sounds ungracious, or ungrateful, or disloyal, or childish, or banal. Or because we're so desperate to pretend that things are OK, really, that confessing to ourselves they're not looks like a bad move. Go on, say what you want. ... Whatever it is, say it to yourself. The truth will set you free. Either that or it'll get you a punch in the nose. Surviving in whatever life you're living means lying, and lying corrodes the soul, so take a break from the lies for just one minute." _

**– Nick Hornby**

..

..

..**  
**

* * *

***Windsoria Castle**: Okay. The name is originally from a real and existing royal palace in United Kingdom. I just kind of borrowed it, tweaked it a little to avoid direct connection to the original. So I hope no one will sue me by using it or by tweaking the name a little. Yada. Yada. Yada.

* * *

**Author's Notes (again):** Okay... So I was quite overwhelmed for the last chapter's reviews. You guys seriously made me sniff and later cry! My sister, who accidentally (or so she said) opened my email last week and accidentally (or so she said) saw the review alerts I've received from Fanfiction(dot)net was spurting something like 'you threatened them that's why they reviewed' thingy. Hahaha... Hope I didn't sound like _threatening_ or emo in my last note. Urgh. That would be totally embarrassing. I am so sorry for that. That would be the last time I'm gonna post something like that. And so, THANKS A LOT FOR YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED! Reviews are fueling my little plot bunnies for this story! I'll reply to your reviews guys not later than this evening. ^_^

* * *

**Error:** Thanks a lot! Hope you'll read the next chapters too! ^_^

**BlueStar1937:** And as always, you have my thanks. Thanks a lot for ALWAYS, ALWAYS reviewing! Mwah! Mwah! I'm so glad my stories are making you kind of happy. And about Neah... Hmm.. let's see what he will become in the next chapters! ^_^

**evilpunk99:** I will, don't worry! ^_^ Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope I'll see you again in the next chapters!

**Kia ****Akeem:** Who said I don't need luck in continuing writing this? Kanda is so hard to write! hahaha! Thanks for reviewing, seriously. That made my day.

**ginnysak: **Thanks for reviewing! I bet you're feeling like that because the story is kind of slow, no? Hahaha XD Don't punch me yet. I promise the story will move on eventually. Thanks for reading!**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

**Author's Notes:** Kind of late, I know. *sigh* I'm just having a problem writing these past few weeks. I meant to post this yesterday but then a storm had to get in my way...

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed. An OOC Kanda. *hides* I couldn't help it! I'm sorry!

More confusing flash backs. Please bear with me. You'll understand everything eventually. It'll be bumpy in the next chapters... More character introductions... More annoying flash backs... Patience, my dears... and thank you sticking with me. *smiles* I'll try to write a reply to your reviews later. Thanks again for the support... *bows*

* * *

..

..

..

**Love (?) Makes**** Things Happen**

..

..

..

Sebastian blinked a few times before he understood what he was seeing. He didn't understand it right away but somehow, he had a gist of what was happening around the manor right now and hell if he was complaining about the _drastic_ changes that were occurring left and right to the colossal palace.

It was refreshing change, if you would ask him.

Something he didn't know could happen. Not in his lifetime, to be precise. But, alas, it was happening, right now, in his very eyes.

His young master, Kanda-sama, was cuddling a lithe, white haired boy in his arm and it seemed like he was sleeping very deeply. A _very_ unusual thing in Sebastian's opinion because Kanda was known to be a _very_ light sleeper. He could personally testify to that, because he was the one waking up the young master since he was first adopted by Tiedoll-sama. He was 18 years old when he first started working at the mansion and he knew the kid like a small brother. Yuu Kanda never treated him like a servant, never treated anyone like a servant. Kanda Yuu, at his tender age, earned the trust and respect of the people around him.

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at what he was seeing. It was like an angel graced his young master's face. He looked so unbelievably peaceful at the moment (which was a very unusual itself) and the gentle breathing coming from the small boy in his arms was not helping the images on Sebastian's mind to stop. The boy, clad on his young master's own pajamas, had his hands curled to the Kanda's torso; his face was resting on the long haired boy's chest.

Kanda, on the other hand, was curled to the boy, handling him like a stuff toy on his chest.

If this was a usual morning, Kanda would have already noticed Sebastian, the moment he entered his young master's bedroom. But he was standing here for almost a half an hour now and Kanda was still deeply asleep. And what amazed him the most was the fact that Sebastian could almost hear his young master gently _snoring_.

Sebastian simpered. It seemed like the _changes_ he was hearing from the lips of the other servants were probably true.

He stared at the angelic face of Allen Walker and he smiled again. Who wouldn't? The boy's presence in the mansion was like divine occurrence lifting a very old miasma covering the entire place. Since the boy's first step inside the mansion, the people around the mansion weren't as stiff as a straight pole, and most of all, Kanda was laughing more frequently than he had ever seen him before.

His eyes darted to the long haired young man and his eyes sparkled with a gleaming hope. He had known Kanda for how many years but this was the first time he saw him wearing a peaceful face like he had nothing to do with the world.

Sebastian decided to let his young master and his friend sleep a little more. Besides, both of them looked like they were dreaming something so pleasing. Wouldn't it be an utter cruelty to wake them up from their pleasant slumber?

A smile was still etched on Sebastian's face as he gently closed the door.

..

..

..

The door was closing.

Allen was trying to extend his arm to prevent the door from closing but it was too late. The place was already closed now.

He was alone and the he perfectly knew it.

He tried to sit and he tried assessing his feelings. He didn't feel like being scared. He was alone, yes, but he wasn't scared.

It was like there was another presence inside the room that was making him feel warm and safe and yet, Allen couldn't understand.

He was alone.

He had always been afraid of being alone.

Of being left behind.

And he was alone right now.

And yet he wasn't scared?

That was new.

Allen sat and stared at the white wall next to him.

He was at peace.

That's new.

Why was it?

What was making him feel safe and warm?

Who?

He closed his eyes and he felt a gentle wind blowing on his face.

Allen smiled.

He opened his eyes and then he screamed.

There was an unbelievably handsome face next to his.

And it was drooling.

..

..

..

Allen woke up sprawled on the floor in the most embarrassing way possible.

Allen almost died in heart attack.

What the bloody hell was that?

He was still half-asleep when he suddenly jumped from the bed and unluckily, his feet got tangled with the sheets and that was why he ended up having an early kissing scene with the rather very cold floor.

And he wasn't happy about it.

No one would, actually.

A voice suddenly spoke at the top of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing there, moyashi? Already bowing to my awesomeness?"

Allen felt like banging his head to the floor. How could someone say that embarrassing line without even sounding embarrassing at all?

"Shut the hell up, will you? This is all your goddamn fault. What the hell are you doing in my room anyway?" He angrily retorted as he lifted himself up.

"This is not your room, stupid." Kanda scoffed.

He looked around the room and he noticed that his small bag wasn't present at the side table.

Allen saw Kanda still lying on the bed he didn't give a damn care in the world; a small smile was engraved on his goddamn ugly face.

'_You know you are lying right now, boy,' _Bitter-Allen chuckled as he poked Kanda with his little hands. _'You're getting better at this, aren't you?'_

Allen grimaced. He was now seriously thinking that there was something wrong with his head. _He_ was messing with himself!

_Getting better at what? _He asked as he continued staring at the good-for-nothing jerk in front of him. _And why the hell are you here again? I thought you are gone for good. _

'_Getting better at lying.'_ Bitter-Allen sighed dramatically._ 'You really don't understand yourself, Walker. You really have my pity.' _He continued poking Kanda and he snickered. '_You call this a goddamn, ugly face? Really?' _He laughed evilly as he rolled to the wind. His small feet were kicking in the air. '_I thought you hate liars.'_

Allen fumed as he clenched his fist. _Shut the hell up, will you?_

Bitter-Allen just laughed then vanished into the thin air.

Kanda noticed the uncalled silence. "What's wrong? Do you still have a fever?" Allen didn't notice the small tinge of concern on Kanda's voice. Not that he would anyway.

"No. I'm completely fine now." He sarcastically said. He almost added 'thanks to you' but he stopped himself. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't be sick in the first place.

"You still look pale."

"I always look pale."

Kanda raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows. "That's why you always look like a girl."

Allen snatched a pillow near him and he threw it to Kanda's face.

"I don't want to hear that from a guy who have a freakishly long hair!"

The jerk caught the pillow before he smirked. "Know what? I think you already said that one to me. In my past life, I guess?"

Allen was so close in biting his own tongue.

..

..

..

"What are you doing?"

Allen was purposely ignoring the heated staring of Kanda. Why the hell did he have to put with all this shit just to work? He sloppily wiped the vase and he continued thinking why the hell was Kanda pestering him when he was just doing what Kanda was brought him here for.

"Are you blind? Cleaning, of course."

"Are you aware that you were just burning up with fever the other night?"

Allen could hear the hostile tone Kanda was emitting but he couldn't understand why. Having a fever was sure a new thing to him. He was, after all, a healthy kid. Having a fever when he was still with Cross was nothing but a trouble so maybe, his mind unconsciously conditioned his body not to fell with such ridiculous sickness. That was why he wasn't aware that he was having a fever yesterday. He thought it was just a simple cold.

He was used in taking care of himself alone. He never had anyone to look after him. Cross was not that kind. He had to look after himself because he knew that no one would do that for him. He was used being alone.

It was never a big deal to him.

_Do-don't... go... Don't l-leave me h-here..._

Allen's eyes widened.

Wh-what the hell was that?

"Oi," he heard Kanda called but it felt like he was already too far away from him.

What the bloody hell?

There were scenes flashing inside his mind. Allen couldn't recognize them.

He felt like he was seeing somebody else's memory.

The scenes continued flashing to his mind. Different scenes... Most of them he didn't understand. Nothing seemed familiar.

Nothing seemed–

_Blood. _

_There was so many of it. _

_The floor was beginning to look like a mini pool of red, thick liquid._

_Then his heart began to pound loudly against his chest. _

_He couldn't breathe. _

_He couldn't think properly. _

_A man. _

_There was a man. Wearing some kind of fancy suit. Quite regal, in fact. _

_He looked at Allen and the man smiled. _

"_You're safe... Oh thank god you're safe..."_

_Allen blinked. He slowly stepped back to the smiling man. _

_Stay away._

"_Allen... It's me. Come here, Allen..."_

_Stay away. Don't come near me._

"_Let's go, Allen. Let's go home."_

_I don't want to go home. I don't want to go home with you._

"_Allen..."_

_Stay away!_

_He could now feel his hands all over his face, his body. Suffocating him. _

_Tangling him more in this emotional stress._

"_Don't leave us like that, Allen... We need you. _I _need you..."_

..

..

..

"How long before we land to Japan, Michaelis?" Neah darkly asked as he continued watching the clouds outside the window.

"Thirty minutes, sir. I called the people in the hotel that you are staying and they said that they have already arranged your suite. There'll be no any more problems once we've landed to the Narita Airport," said Michaelis, his body was slightly bowed. Neah was now calmed but he knew better than to prod to his master's dim mood. Neah was still awfully angry and he didn't want to know what Neah would do to Ms. Lee when he saw her in Japan. Neah felt he was cheated. That was more than enough to piss the young man. He was, after all, used in getting whatever he wanted in just a flick of his finger.

And Allen Walker's case was already too overdue.

He looked at the irritated face of Neah as it slowly turned to look at him.

"No need. I'll head straight to Yokohama right after we landed in Narita. I won't wait for another goddamn day to see Allen. I've waited damn long enough."

Michaelis bowed, not hiding the smirk that graced his lips.

"_Gyoi_."

A smile graced Neah's face.

"Wait for me, Allen. I'm going to take you back. I promise."

..

..

..

"Oi, Allen! Shit... Sebastian!" Kanda called his trusted servant as he heatedly shook Allen's body. The boy fainted right in front of his eyes. These fainting were beginning to piss the hell out of him. And he was just talking about it a while ago!

He felt Allen's forehead and he sighed when he realized that he wasn't burning up like yesterday. He also checked Allen's breathing pattern and it was normal.

He just fainted.

He looked at the brat's eyes and it was still closed.

What the hell was happening to him, then?

Was it over fatigue?

"Damn brat..." He whispered as he secured Allen's head that almost banged on the table he was just cleaning a while ago.

Allen's was just got through a hellish fever. He already warned the boy to take it easy (though he really hadn't exactly said that... but that was beside the point!). Why couldn't the boy just take a hint? Did he really have to spell everything to this fucking, hard headed twerp?

"You fucking wimp! Wake the hell up! I told you to take it easy! Oi!"

He kept on slapping the white haired boy's face none too gently. "Allen Walker!"

Another slap. Much, much harder than the previous ones.

"Don't die on me, moyashi! I still haven't given you a proper kiss yet! You wanna die a virgin?"

Allen jolted awake, his cheeks were burning.

And it seemed like he heard Kanda's _last_ words.

After a few seconds, Kanda went flying to the nearest wall.

Kanda, who was now supporting a massive bruise on his left cheek, creased his eyebrows in pain. That fucking hurt, seriously. Allen was no push over. He could punch real well.

"You moyashi... you dared hurt me..." He growled as he stood.

"S-Shut up! Who told you I was _still_ a virgin, you inconsiderate jerk?" Allen shouted as he stepped back.

What the heck happened? He was cleaning and throwing insults to Kanda when he suddenly, everything faded out...

His thoughts were suddenly cut out when his eyes caught a rather smug expression on Kanda's annoying face.

"What the bloody hell are you smirking at?" He asked, his eyebrows were twitching in annoyance.

"I was rather amazed at your honesty. Are you actually saying that you are _not_ a virgin anymore?"

Allen's face was immediately flooded with blood.

"T-that's not w-what I mean, you jerk!"

"Then what do you mean moyashi? You are still a virgin? What's really the truth?"

"Stop calling me moyashi, moyashi! I am not a moyashi! And it's not your business if I am still a virgin or not!"

Kanda laughed further as Allen began reddening more and more.

"You're a shy type, aren't you?"

"SHUT UP!"

Kanda's smirk grew more and more.

The next thing he knew, he was drenched in water with soap and Allen was already stomping his way down the corridor.

Kanda glanced at the empty pail. He heard hurriedly steps and saw Sebastian running towards him.

"You're late," he said as he stood, wiping the water in his face. His hair was drenched too... That fucking moyashi... He really did it all the way. He poured him all the contents of the bucket. "Go get me a towel. I'll wash myself in my room.

"My apologies, sir," Sebastian apologized as he bowed his head. He thought he saw droplets of water running down on Kanda's hair. When he stared at his young master, his eyes widened when he realized that his master was indeed drenched in water.

What in the world happened? He could hear him and Allen bickering a while ago.

Kanda turned around and he started walking towards him room.

"What happened, Kanda-sama? You are doused..." Sebastian asked, still staring at his master with questions in his eyes. He walked along side Kanda.

Without looking at him, he heard Kanda chuckled. This made Sebastian's steps to halt.

"Allen was not sure if he's still a virgin or not," Kanda said. His master stopped walking and he turned to him. "Sebastian?"

It almost caught him off guard.

"Yes, sir?"

"Make sure he's not going to work his ass off today. Just... don't tell him it was my order. Make sure that that moyashi will rest today and tomorrow. Hell, if you can make him rest for the rest of the week, much better. Talk to him. I'm sure he'll listen to you."

Sebastian blinked a few times before his mind understood his master's orders. Allen was indeed warm towards him. Oh well, that kid was kind to all the people inside the mansion – besides Kanda himself.

"Yes, sir," he said as he bowed his head again.

Sebastian could not really decide if the cold thing he felt running on his spine just now was a good thing or not.

And when did a certain Kanda Yuu became so talkative and kind? He wasn't sure of that one.

Though Sebastian was sure about one thing now.

A chuckling Kanda indeed sounded _very_ creepy.

..

..

..

Allen was still fuming. He slammed his door and grabbed his towel. He headed towards the bathroom inside his room and immediately took off his clothes.

He turned the water tap to fill the tub.

He badly needed to cool down in raging mind.

What the hell's wrong with that jerk?

That was sexual harassment!

Allen bit his shirt and screamed on it.

Then he looked at his reflection at the mirror.

As usual, he looked so pale.

Ghostly pale.

His hair was still as white as snow. An empty reminder how void his world was. He always deemed the color white as the color of nothingness.

He slowly lowered his shirt and stared at his eyes.

The color of ash.

A troublesome particle that came from remnants of fire...

What an ugly color.

Then he remembered those flash backs.

He fell down on his knees as he tried to wrap his body using his arms.

The water on the tub was now overflowing. He had to turn the tap off now...

His head... something was definitely wrong with his head. He kept on having those weird flash backs but he didn't remember experiencing them.

He was afraid.

But he didn't know why he was afraid.

It was kind of funny, actually. He was just like a kid.

Suddenly, he was feeling cold and alone than he ever had before.

Didn't everyone was saying that what you don't know won't hurt you?

Allen felt his knees start to buckle. He was shivering.

What he didn't know was surely hurting him now...

What the hell's wrong with his head?

..

..

..

"_The more things change, the more they remain... insane."_

Michael Fry and T. Lewis, _Over the Hedge_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Really.

**Warnings:** UNBETAed. Insane number of grammatical errors and whatnots. Bad language, kids. Baaad language.

* * *

..

..

..

_We all want to know, _

_how it ends._

_Oh, happily ever after, _

_wouldn't you know, _

_wouldn't you know.  
Oh, skip to the ending, _

_who'd like to know? _

_I'd like to know.  
Author of the moment, _

_can you tell me, _

_do I end up, _

_do I end up happy?_

**He Is We**

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..  
**_

"This is unfair, Lena-chan," Lavi griped at his sister as the woman started to start the motorcycle's engine and the motor started to growl. "I'm the man here. I was supposed to be the one who's in front, driving this baby, and not your skinny ass –"

"Fuck off, Lavi. We don't have enough time," was all Lena said as the motorcycle dashed along the road.

Lavi wore his helmet as he muttered, 'women' under his breath. The wind was now clogging his nose. He wished he was the only riding this baby...

**..**

**..**

"What exactly should we do?" A raspy voice asked. It was a thin man with long golden hair. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of old denim jeans. He was looking at a gray haired man wearing dark sunglasses.

"I don't know. The boss just told me to keep an eye on him."

"Nothing more?"

"Yeah."

"Damn that, Laytner."

The golden haired man sighed as he watched the fragile-looking companion of their boss shopped with vivid enthusiasm. The boy was around their boss' age but he was considerably short for a seventeen year old boy because their boss was already towering some of them now.

Nuel yawned.

"What is he doing anyway?" Laytner asked.

Nuel shrugged his shoulders, "No idea. But he seems like he is enjoying his shopping."

"Are men supposed to enjoy shopping?"

"Women."

"But Allen-kun is a boy, Nuel."

"I know that, fucktard."

"Then why –"

Nuel glared at Laytner then sighed afterwards.

"I don't know why the boss cares so much for him," Nuel said, his eyes were following Allen going to the snacks section. "Are they related?"

Laytner shook his head. "I heard that he is a childhood friend. But I personally think that it's more than that. The boss cares too much for him."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe the boss likes Allen?" Laytner whispered.

"We all like the boss," Nuel deadpanned. "Is that 'like' the same, man?"

Laytner blinked. "I dunno, partner."

Their eyes travelled back at the boy. Allen was now holding a box of milk.

Nuel sighed again as he chewed the unlit cigarette between his lips. He was getting bored.

"What about Jiggy and Howard?" Nuel asked his partner as they walked again, following the white-haired boy. Jiggy and Howard also worked as Kanda's bodyguards.

Laytner sighed too and Nuel could almost see his eyes rolling behind his sunglasses. Good thing it was morning. His partner had bountiful reasons to wear his signature dark sunglasses.

"They are on a mission."

"What kind of a mission?"

"A mission to save the world."

"Fuck you, man."

Laytner coughed to suppress his laughter. "You look like shit, partner."

"You know I hate stalking the most."

"Yeah. I know."

"Why are we doing this thing again?"

"Because the boss told us to do so?"

Nuel sighed again; his eyes were following Allen while the boy was busy ogling at the frozen meat section. He looked like he was drooling.

"The boy's weird," he said as his eyes narrowed while still eyeing the white haired boy.

"So is boss."

"I don't fucking get what he is thinking."

"I don't get him either."

"But we follow him, huh?" Nuel scratched his head.

This time, Laytner openly laughed much to Nuel's chagrin. Then he started to get annoyed when a hoard of female shoppers started crowding them.

They had started attracting attention.

He hissed and wished he had worn his black uniform instead of going out dressed casually like this.

_Note to self: Never go out dressed in casual clothes._

Nuel would rather be 'Man in Black' for the rest of his fucking life.

He glared at his partner and almost growled when a young woman suddenly brushed her elbow on his side. And she was fucking smiling, god.

This was why he fucking hated crowds.

Especially _female_ crowds.

_Damn you, Laytner..._ Nuel growled inside as he tried to block another assault from a woman.

He looked at the bastard and he almost wanted to pull out his gun and shot the bastard right there and then.

He fucking looked like he was quite enjoying the spectacle around him.

"Sorry, girls. As much as I want to entertain all of you, regrettably, I can't. My partner's a jealous type, you know."

Nuel automatically saw something red flashed right in front of him. In an instant, Laytner was already pinned on the floor. "You fucking shit... I'll really kill you one day, fucktard."

The women around them squealed.

"See?" Laytner still managed to wink at them.

Nuel was about to give him a final blow when he realized that they had lost sight Allen and he went ballistic when he found out that the boy was now nowhere to be seen.

Allen suddenly disappeared in the thin air.

"Shit! Where did he go? The boss will going to kill us!"

"Say goodbye to your dick now, Laytner." Nuele dangerously whispered as he stared at people walking in and out of the supermarket, hands were clenching at his sides. "Before the boss kill us, I'll gonna kill you first, bastard. This is all your fucking fault!"

..

..

Allen sighed. He looked around to see if there were other people tailing behind him and almost dropped on his knees when he realized that, yeah, he just evaded his supposedly bodyguards. He just couldn't concentrate on his weekly shopping when different pairs of eyes were boring a whole right through his every move. Expect Kanda do to do something ridiculous like that.

Stalking? Geez, that was so bloody old-fashioned!

Allen muttered 'yeah, right', and continued walking at a busy street filled with people. He missed going out alone like this. There were so many things that had happened to him these past few months and he couldn't help but remember the days where he would normally go out alone just to clear his mind. And since Cross didn't normally hang out around the house with Allen, the white haired boy was free to go anywhere he pleased.

And it was not like he Cross would stop him if, for some strange reason, he was around.

Before, a few hours walking around the city would surely lift Allen's mood. He loved to see places bursting with so many people he didn't know. He always felt fascinated whenever he was standing right at the middle of a street, or a shop or an open space stuffed of busy strangers and yet, no one seemed to care about his existence. He was there, and yet, it was as if he was not.

It was loneliness at its finest.

Allen knew that somehow, it wasn't normal. That getting comfortable in loneliness was something that not all people craved for. Normally, people seek happiness. It was something that they were designed to yearn for, and normalcy demanded it.

If you were lonely, you crave happiness but never the other way around – because, supposedly, there was _never_ another way around it.

But for Allen, there was.

Most people don't think that way, which Allen knew so well.

And so he would begin thinking that perhaps, he was not just most people.

Or maybe what he was doing all along was the normal thing but people don't normally feel that way because they were compelled to follow the norms.

And what were those norms? They were just standard rules made for the society to follow. At first, they were never those kinds of 'you-should-follow-me' rules but since normalcy demanded for it, people, who were afraid of being branded as weirdoes or deviants, started blindly following whatever the society deemed as righteous.

As if they were afraid to be different and to lose their position in society.

And so, Allen began thinking of how rotten the current society was.

He never had anything to begin with so he was not afraid of losing anything.

He thought that maybe that made the difference.

He relaxed his shoulders and smiled at the scene happening in front of him. A kid was pulling his mother into a toy store, persuading the woman to buy him a toy robot that was now currently on display. The mother was clearly saying 'no' but still smiling. Allen beamed. That was probably the reason why the kid was still persistent. He knew that his mother was on the verge of giving in. And at last, after a few minutes of pushing and pulling, the kid emerged victorious. He was clutching the newly bought toy on his hands. He was smiling so widely that those people around him were cheering on his amusing escapade.

Allen walked away; a smile was still plastered on his face.

He never had parents so basically, Allen didn't know what it feels like being pampered by an adult. Cross never acted like a loving parent to him and seriously, he didn't even dared ask him to act like one. Thinking of it was enough to give him the creeps. It was just that, sometimes, Allen couldn't help but imagine what it was like to have someone who would coddle him.

When he was still a kid, a loving parent means someone who would embrace him in the night until he sleep.

Now, for him, a loving parent means someone who would lavish him with different kinds of delicacies that he never had the chance to taste before.

"As long as I am not hungry. Everything's okay with me..." He muttered under his breath, slowly feeling the cold breeze of the morning.

It's not as if he was really looking for something.

It was funny how time could change a person's preference, really.

But sometimes, Allen could feel that nothing really changed.

He dragged his feet to the nearest sushi shop.

That he was just thinking like that because he hated normality.

He was alone again.

Allen slowly traipsed at the smiling woman that greeted him; upon his face was a smile as bright as the morning sun.

You know what?

For Allen, smiling was easy. The easiest way there was, actually.

It's explaining why you're sad that was hard.

"Good morning! Do you have an _akagi*_?"

..

..

"He was not there?" rumbled Neah who was currently eyeing the report of Michaelis on his hands. "What do you mean he was not there?"

Michaelis did not budge. "The boy was not inside the mansion this morning. My men confirmed it just a moment ago when they successfully infiltrated the mansion."

"What about that bastard?"

"He wasn't inside either."

"What the fuck does this mean?"

The butler remained silent.

The unperturbed silence was pissing Neah off, but he couldn't afford Michaelis to walk out on him today. The blasted little bastard really knew how to manage his temper.

"What does this mean, Michaelis?" Neah repeated again, his fingers were combing his hair while still staring intently at his trusted man. If he wanted to get Allen back, he had to trust Michaelis and his men.

"It seems like Kanda is aware of our arrival, sir, and he plans to hide Allen Walker from you."

..

..

"What are doing here, Lena-chan? You said we don't have much time but we have time to stop at a market? Nice one, sis. I really thought we're going to see the boss."

If bludgeoning your brother to death wasn't a crime, Lenalee would have long ago done that.

"Just shut the fuck up, Lavi. Please."

"Oh-kay... Let's see... How about this, you explain to me what the hell is happening and I shut up."

"I think Allen is here."

Lavi's eyes widened. "I didn't know my sis is a psychic!"

"Shut up, will you," Lenalee deadpanned. "Michaelis called me and he said the boy was not at the mansion."

"And?"

"And I thought the boy had gone somewhere here, to shop or whatever."

"Wow. That was pure genius," Lavi exclaimed, his voice was thick with sarcasm. "Really."

Lenalee pulled her gun and pointed it to Lavi's head. Cursed blood ties.

"I'M JUST KIDDING! Geez, woman! You are so hotheaded."

The woman glared at the sweating red haired.

"Uhm, so what made you think that the white haired boy is here?" Lavi tried to change the mood. Lenalee was proven dangerous when pissed.

He gulped as he remembered how the Lenalee pointed him a loaded gun.

Sometimes, Lavi couldn't help but think if they were really siblings.

"I really don't know..." The woman shook her head. "It was just a hunch. And if, in some strange reason, I am right, I am really not sure if he's here. There are so many shopping malls and markets here at Kanagawa."

"Pure instinct, huh," Lavi scanned the area. "But who know? We might find him here. You said Allen was not at the mansion, right?"

Lenalee nodded. "Besides, I don't believe that Kanda can hide Allen that fast. Michaelis is not a fool. He probably concealed their arrival yesterday. Kanda knew that Neah-sama is finally here, but didn't know the details of his arrival. We have to take this chance."

"Where are we going to start?"

Lenalee pulled her cell phone at her pocket and dialed.

"Who are you calling?" Lavi asked.

"Daisya. I told him to tail any car that would come out from the Kanda's mansion."

After a few seconds later, Lenalee was giving out orders to Daisya.

Lenalee pocketed her cell phone and smiled.

"What did he say?"

Lenalee smirked. "There was one car that came out earlier this morning and it headed southwest."

"Southwest? W-what southwest? Where is that?"

"A shopping district."

Lavi whistled. "I didn't know Kanda was that stupid. He actually let Allen go at a time like this?"

"We're still not sure if Allen was there and if Kanda was with him."

"But we're right – I mean, _you_ are right. Allen was indeed shopping right now. How did you know that?" Lavi asked his sister who was now starting to walk to the parked motorcycle.

"He used to accompany me and the maids every day to the shopping district back when he was still at the castle and he loved it. We taught him how to distinguish good merchandise from bad ones," Lenalee smiled as she remembered the kid who used to hold her hands with outmost gentleness.

Lavi stared at his sister. "So, you personally know him?"

"Sort of."

"How come I didn't know him?"

Lenalee stared at her brother. "You came two years after he banished," she said as he remembered a small red haired boy glaring at her. "You aren't exactly a sociable creature at that time so don't be so disappointed that you didn't meet Allen."

Lenalee chuckled when Lavi reddened. He wasn't exactly proud of his past. Especially the first time he went to Windsoria Castle to meet his half-sister.

"I dig girls, thank you very much," Lavi grumbled as he pouted. "I rather sniff vaginas than phallic–OUCH!"

Lenalee violently grabbed Lavi to his collar and dragged him to the where they parked the motorcycle that they got from Michaelis.

"I'm not done talking, Lenalee!" Lavi bawled as he fought his sister's iron grip.

"I certainly don't want to hear the rest, Mr. Pervert."

_.._

..

..

_We all have our story to tell..._

_Whether we whisper or yell..._

* * *

**Note:**

**Akagi** is seashell sashimi and has a chewy texture but it is not at all rubbery.

**Author's Notes:** Before anything else, I want you to notice the extra long chapter! *hides* Alright! I'm guilty and you know it. I didn't mean to leave this fic hanging for almost two months! Anyway, yeah, it was already two months since I last updated this baby and yeah, I'm still hella busy, unfortunately. (Damn you, paper works!) But I'll try to update maybe twice a month or thrice. I'm not really sure. So, if you want it to be updated regularly, just tell me okay? I don't want to leave my other fics, so I'll try to update each of them depending on your demands. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

**Warnings:** Past slowly *slooowly* unveiling the past. This chapter was written to confuse you – err... _enlighten _you. Okay, 'nuff said. Oh. Look, it's raining...

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for the following people for sticking with this story. I feel very glad knowing that there are people still reading this, waiting even, for my updates. *bows* Thank you very much. I wrote this chapter in snippets (except the first paragraph), meaning, I just selected the important chunks of the past that (I think) you should know about Mana and Allen.

..

..

..

"_Childhood is one of the most terrible parts in the life of a human being. _

_At that age you've no idea where it is you are going, _

_only that people are taking you somewhere, leading you, _

_pulling you and you are frightened. _

_You don't know where you're going or who you are or what you are going to do. _

_It's a time of terrible indecision." _

– **Carlos Saura**

..

"_Begin at the beginning,' the King said gravely, _

_'and go on till you come to the end: then stop."_

_**-Alice in Wonderland**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

"We have arrived, sir."

Neah opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head to look around. Their car was now in front of a colossal mansion whose size was almost on par with their castle back at home. It was lavished with intricate kinds of decorations that obviously given much attention before putting it all on.

_So this is where you are hiding Allen, Kanda Yuu._

"Where's Kanda?" he asked Michaelis, his eyes were now hard.

Michaelis nodded to him and in a distinct, professional voice said, "Inside, sir. He's waiting for you."

Neah brushed his raven black hair and with a swift move, got out of the car. He was immediately followed by Michaelis and his three trusted men.

"Let's go," Neah whispered and started to walk towards the mansion in front of him. He would never leave Japan without Allen by his side and he would make sure that Kanda knew that.

..

..

..

_You see, when Allen Walker was still a child, his unknown parents, the ones he never even had the chance to get to know, passed away just like the winter season giving a way to the incoming the spring. He grew up in an orphanage and was loved by his peers and mentors. He was a cheerful lad with unbound energy for helping people. Thus, when two noble couple came looking for a child at the same orphanage, they immediately spotted Allen Walker in a sunny backyard playing with dozen of kids around his age, his laughter was the one and only vibrating with outmost cheerfulness that instantly captured the attention of Alastaire Alton Walker and his wife, Catriona Elsabeth Devon._

"_He's a very beautiful child, isn't he, Elsabeth?" asked Alastaire to his wife, his eyes were never leaving the chestnut colored haired boy whose ash-like eyes were directly staring at the two of them. _

_Innocence was brimming in his large eyes and his head titled. _

_The baroness nodded, her lips were slightly parting as if in awe. "Do you think Neah will like him?"_

_The baron smiled, "Of course Neah will like him. He's adorable."_

_The noble couple turned their heads to the head of the orphanage and bowed. The old woman looked a little saddened, and as to why, they didn't even had to guess. The boy looked like he was the life of the sullen-looking place, and all the children stopped on their tracks to listen to their conversation that was why the baroness had to invite the nuns inside the cathedral to finalize their decision. _

..

..

..

_Mana Walker found himself fascinated to the new kid which his Uncle Alastaire brought to the castle few months ago. He was so small for his age, but it didn't hinder the kid to help inside the fortress despite the horror of the maidservants. In their eyes, this small kid was their master and yet their 'little master' was not seeing them as his 'maids'. He was always pulling their black and white afternoon uniforms to asked, "Can I help you today, miss?" that could cost them their jobs if they succumb to such innocent request. _

_Mana would always find it charming to see a boy of his age to offer his help than to swallow whatever was being shoved to his mouth. _

"_What's your name?" He asked the kid one day though he perfectly knew who he was. _

_The kid looked up to him and smiled, "Allen, sir! Nice to meet you, sir!" He then stood uptight, and saluted using his tiny and small right hand. _

_Mana burst into a series of laughter. The boy looked shocked. His eyes blinked a few times before he put his hand down. Allen was thinking that he somehow offended the gentleman and the laughter was meant to be sarcastic._

_Allen gulped a few times, readying himself to be beaten._

_Then Allen heard a distant giggling._

_A few maids turned their heads to where Mana was standing and giggled when he smiled coyly at them. _

_He turned his head to the small boy again. _

"_I'm Mana," he introduced himself and extended his arms to Allen. The boy's eyes widened and lifted his hand scrupulously as if waiting for him to smack it away. He was eyeing him with great care that Mana began to think if he, in some way, offended the kid._

_The man smiled at took the small hands. Allen gasped. _

"_I heard you play the piano." He looked at Allen and noticed the sudden pastiness of the boy. Mana's eyebrows creased. The boy looked like he was afraid. _

"_Hey, are you alright?" He asked, still holding the kid's hand._

_After a few more questions, Allen burst into tears, while flapping his hand, trying to get away._

_And that was the first meeting of Mana Walker and Allen. _

..

..

..

_Allen was sitting at the playground of the castle one fine afternoon, a green plastic on his lap. _

_He was cheerfully gnawing strange but delicious white dumplings he found oddly hanging outside his room this morning. _

"_You like Japanese foods?" came an unexpected voice at his back. Then, he felt the person sat on the ground beside him. _

_Allen almost swallowed the two white dumplings that he just put inside his mouth a while ago. He didn't even have the chance to chew it properly. He spurted, and cough, his arms were flailing in need of water. _

_He couldn't spew it out. He just couldn't. It was food and he was taught not to waste food! _

_When he saw a cup of water right under his nose, he immediately grabbed it and gulped it whole._

_And then, he heard Mana laughing so hard beside him. _

"_I didn't think you would actually eat it!"_

_Allen, when the storm finally left him, looked up and saw Mana smiling at him. _

"_I'm glad you liked the mitarashi dango."_

_Allen's face turned beet red and more when he barfed in front of Mana. He looked at the horizon in front of him. _

_He heard the man laughed again, this time, much louder than the last one. _

_Allen closed his eyes and ran away, leaving a baffled Mana behind._

"_Hey, Wait!" Mana brushed his pants and ran towards where the small boy had gone to. "You ate all my mitarashi dangos! And here I thought you would just eat a little!"_

_.._

_.._

_.._

"_Mana?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Why are you different?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're not like them."_

"_You mean, I'm not as ugly as them?"_

_Allen giggled. _

_.._

_.._

_.._

"_I don't want to play card with you anymore." Allen one day declared while pouting his lips. _

"_And why not, Young Master?" Mana teased as he shuffled the cards on his hands. "I am the best player this castle ever had."_

"_You bloody cheated!"_

_Mana snorted. _

"_You're just disappointed with yourself. Because you badly wanted to beat me but you just couldn't."_

"_I am not! And I certainly can beat you!"_

"_You can't, kid. Trust me."_

_Allen bit his lips and watched the man shuffled the cards more then, shouted, "I HATE YOU, MANA!"_

"_Love you too, Allen."_

_.._

_.._

_.._

"_It looks good on you."_

_Mana howled in laughter when Allen threw a pillow to his face. "I didn't ask for your opinion."_

"_The dress _really _looks good on you, Young Master."_

_Allen stomped his feet to the bed where he was standing. "I didn't want this! This is for the school's play! Everybody wanted me to do it!"_

"_Alright. Alright. I won't laugh aymore," Mana faked a cough and then crossed his arms, amusement was written all over his face. _

_He smirked as he watched the boy continued his rants in front of the mirror. _

_The role of Snow White certainly fits Allen. _

_He grinned, which he immediately erased from his face when he saw Allen staring at him._

"_You're bloody laughing, Mana!"_

"_I am not. I am just contemplating about the weather." Another cough._

_Allen jumped from the bed onto Mana. _

"_Mana, you stinky, stinky liar!"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_The only constant is change, continuing change, inevitable change that is the dominant factor in society today. No sensible decision can be made any longer without taking into account not only the world as it is, but the world as it will be.  
_**— Isaac Asimov**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Huffing. _

_Moans. _

_Sniffles. _

"_What are you doing?" Mana shouted as he dashed inside the room to scoop Allen on the bed. The boy was crying and hiccupping at the same time._

_He clenched his fist when he saw that under the white sheet, the boy was only wearing his underwear. He felt his self trembled with so much resentment and disgust. _

_Alastaire looked like he was just seen a ghost. "M-Mana... t-that was just... I... It's not what you think."_

_Mana pulled the almost naked boy on his chest and wiped the tears and snot covering his entire face. His fury was fueled when he felt the raging quivering of Allen on his arms. _

"_You've been doing this to him?" Mana glared at his uncle who was only clad in his bath robe. "You've been fucking his mind since he arrived here, are you not?"_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_And then, after two years of living together, Mana left._

_And Allen was alone again._

_.._

_.._

_.._

**Children have no understanding of death – only of absence.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

..

..

..

"_Nostalgia is a seductive liar."_

**George W. Ball**

**..**

**..**

**..**

_Mana was frantically shoving the Allen's belongings to a small bag. He was still holding the boy in his arms and he had no intention of letting the boy go now. Allen was still shivering, most probably in fright, and terror. _

_Mana gritted his teeth in pure rage. _

_Why didn't he see this before? He knew that something was not right in the way Alastaire treated the boy, but he just thought that what he was seeing was fondness, just like what he was feeling towards Allen. _

_Hands shaking, he lifted the boy's head that was buried on his neck and tried to coax Allen to look and talk to him. He told the boy that it was alright and that he was with him, but Allen didn't even respond to him the way he always had. He didn't even look up to him nor did he utter any word making Mana more worried than before. _

_He embraced the lithe body harder, feeling the faint but rapid beatings of Allen's heart in his chest._

_The boy was still afraid, that he perfectly knew. _

_Then, there came the expected knockings on the door._

"_Mana? Mana?" A frantic voice shouted his name at the other side of the room._

_Allen visibly flinched upon hearing the voice and it made Mana more livid. He tightened his already tight hold on Allen's body, feeling the tremors of the white haired boy. _

"_Mana, please, don't take Allen away. What you saw... what you saw was... just a mistake. I-I didn't m-mean it."_

_Mana glared at the door, hoping to somehow send the coldness of his stares at the person outside. _

_There was no need for explanations. He had seen enough._

_He kneeled and put Allen down on the bed. He tried but the boy's arms were tightly glued to his back and his was still perpetually buried on his neck. _

_Manas painfully closed his eyes and embraced the young boy again. _

"_Allen," he whispered, hoping to elicit some response to the boy. "I need you to listen to me, alright?"_

_Allen nodded without looking at him, his face was concealed by his silver locks. Mana could only see the boy's quivering lips and his snowy chest. He was wrapped in a white cloth he found at Alastaire's room. _

"_Allen, please, look at me," Mana forced a smile, as he gently lifted the boy's face again. "You're a good boy, right?" Every time he spoke, something heavy inside his chest was being painfully pulled. "Won't you look at Mana?" _

_Allen slowly raised his tear-stricken face, crumbling Mana's resolve not to cry. _

_The boy looked so broken it hurts. _

_Mana's next words drowned in Allen's silent sobbing, now ebbing in low hiccupping. The boy reached his arms out again to him. _

"_D-don't be a-angry a-at Allen... Allen's n-not a b-bad boy, r-right? Mana d-don't be angry a-at A-Allen... A-Allen's not a b-bad boy..." the boy said between his hiccups, his small hands were digging on Mana's back, his whole body was still terribly shaking._

_Alastaire probably heard Allen's hushed words from the outside. He started calling Allen's name, coaxing him to open the door. _

_Mana looked away from the mirror in front of him and instead focused on the cold floor touching his feet. _

_Allen didn't need him crying right now. What Allen needed was an adult who would take him away from this place. _

_Mana's eyes hardened. _

"_We'll leave this place. Are you alright with that?" He whispered, still hearing the silent sobbing of the boy on his neck. "You'll never see Neah again and your... mother." Mana had a hard time saying the last word. He knew how Elsabeth loved the small tyke. And Neah... he witneseds the positive changes on the young heir's personality when Allen arrived at the castle. Neah liked Allen and he knew that the white haired boy was feeling the same. _

_His plan would break Neah's heart but Allen seriously needed to get away from all this fucking mess. _

"_Are you alright with not seeing Neah?" Mana asked the boy again. _

_There was a long minute silence from the boy. All Mana could hear was the abnormally fast beating of Allen's heart and his, the continuous knocking on the door, and the almost whispered words of Alastaire. _

"_Please, Mana. Don't take Allen from us... He's all Neah have. The kid loves him... Don't do this to our family."_

_Not listening to the voice, Mana called the boy's name again, who was now getting distracted to the voice outside. "Allen?" _

_Allen eyed the door with outmost loneliness. He wasn't used hearing his papa like that. He sounded like he was crying. He looked up to Mana, who was still waiting for his answer. _

_He didn't want to leave his mama or his brother, Neah. In his young mind and heart, he didn't want to leave his papa too. They were all good to him. They all accepted him as he was, clothed him, feed him. The Walker family loved him like no one did. _

_But lately, his papa began acting weird... He would touch him in weird places, and the kisses that he used to shower him began to change. He would occasionally stick his tongue inside his mouth, sometimes gagging him. The man was now also forbidding him in sleeping with his brother, Neah, for some unknown reason. _

_And then, his father started doing _those _things to him. _

_These changes scared Allen. _

_He was scared that the father he knew was now changing because he had been a bad boy. He was afraid that Mana would change too, together with his mama and brother, Neah._

_He was so scared..._

_Mana ruffled Allen's hair. It calmed him a little. But the agony of leaving still remained. _

_Why did he need to leave?_

_Was he really a bad boy that was why he needed to leave the people he was now considering his family? _

_Allen started to cry again. _

..

..

..

There was a heated tension in the air.

Sebastian eyed the man at the corner of the room like a predator would do to its prey. He was also staring at him intently, like he was slicing his soul inch by inch. He was about as tall as him, and they both had an uncanny aura wrapping each other like a gloomy veil.

The stare game he started had gone for a few minutes, before he decided to finally break down the ice.

Or else, they two of them would be just staring at each other for the whole damn day.

And he was too busy to play something stupid like that.

"It's nice to see you again, Michaelis-san," Sebastian shattered the eerie silence surrounding the room, smiled, and bowed a little, acknowledging the other man's presence –like a perfect butler would do.

He wasn't a butler of Kanda-sama's for nothing.

A deep voice echoed throughout the room, lapping with his voice.

"Same here, Sebastian-san," said Michaelis, who bowed, too, in front of Sebastian.

The two butlers exchanged another minute of silence before Michaelis finally spoke his intentions.

"We are told that a boy that we are looking for is currently living here. I came here with my Master, and we are humbly requesting to see and talk to Allen Walker. We know that this kind of abrupt but my Master humbly insist to see the boy now," he said, not once leaving the dark orbs also directly staring at him.

Michaelis intently observed the person before him, noting for any surprise or astonishment on his face but see none. He couldn't hide the fact that he was rather disappointed at the indifference that was being displayed in front of him.

Damn. And here they were thinking that their sudden appearance at Kanda's mansion would catch these people off guard.

Or maybe Sebastian was just too good of an actor to be caught only by his facial reaction.

Something sinister bubbled inside Michaelis.

"My apologies, Michaelis-san," Sebastian politely spoke, his eyes were never leaving Michaelis, "but I know nothing of the matter you speak of. Unfortunately, I believe you have gotten the wrong information about this boy's whereabouts."

Carefully crafting his answer, Michaelis courteously smiled, "That's impossible, Sebastian-san. I just received a call from one of my subordinates saying that he _clearly_ saw Allen Walker walked out from this mansion hours ago. And believe me, he knew what he saw. In fact, we've been eyeing this state for a while now, to _confirm_ things."

"To _spy_, you mean," Sebastian eyes grew dimmer. "

"Whatever floats your boat," Michaelis sarcastically spat. "Let's just drop this entire act, shall we? Where's Allen Walker?" He asked again, shedding his polite tone.

Sebastian sighed.

This made Michaelis face twitch in irritation.

_Same old punk, huh,_ he thought.

Sebastian, on the other hand, felt like he was talking to a kid throwing a tantrum. With a smile perpetually etched on his face, he said, "Like I told you, I know nothing of the matter you speak of. I'm quite sure your subordinate was just seeing things when he said he saw Allen Walker here. We have so many helpers in the mansion and maybe, the boy he saw was just one of them."

"I don't believe you." Michaelis growled.

"You don't have to believe me, Michaelis-san. In fact, I don't care if you believe me at all."

Michaelis gritted his teeth.

"Allen Walker-sama was Neah-sama's brother, Sebastian. I believe you already know that."

Sebastian remained silent.

"If we file this case as abduction, clearly, the law will be favoring us and you know that."

Sebastian curtly nodded, "That's true. However, my answer is still 'no'. The boy, Allen Walker, is not here."

Michaelis was now clenching his fists with so much odium. He was a fool for thinking he could persuade this man to show them the boy. This was getting more and more irritating.

"I would have you know that my Master is not a patient man, Sebastian."

"Believe me, so do my mine," Sebastian smirked. "May I ask you to leave now? I still have a thousand things to attend to and I think we are all just wasting our time in this pointless conversation."

"We're not leaving. Not until my Master see Allen-sama."

"You know, we can do this all day, but you still won't see him. Not even a glimpse of moyashi's hair."

All heads turned at the owner of the deep voice. Michaelis remained placid even when he saw Kanda Yuu glaring at them – particularly at him, clad only in his bathroom robe, his famous long blue-black hair was clinging on his shoulders like a silk robe, still dripping with small droplets of water. He was standing in front of the door that they didn't even notice opening a while ago.

He was as tall as Sebastian. His eyes, as far as Michaelis could remember, were still as cold as they were before.

It seemed like the young man didn't change these last few years.

He could still remember how this kid used to looked at them with pure hatred.

In fact, it seemed like the antagonism just downright exacerbated over time. Kanda Yuu could still perfectly instill hostility towards anybody just by looking at them.

However, Michaelis didn't avert his eyes from the cold, prying orbs that he knew was studying him.

Those deep eyes felt like they were going to swallow him whole.

He saw Kanda Yuu glowered.

"Tsk. You two are just fucking the same," he said as he combed his hair with his fingers, emphasizing the perpetual scowl on his face. "Well, I guess those identical expressions shouldn't surprise me anymore – you two are twins after all."

Sebastian faked a cough. "You're stating the obvious, Kanda-sama."

"Shut up," the young man deadpanned. He turned to Michaelis again. "So, what's with your sudden visitation? Missing your twin brother?" he smirked.

Michaelis deeply bowed, "I am here in behalf of my Master, Neah Walker-sama."

Michaelis didn't miss the sudden enmity that Kanda displayed on his eyes.

"And?"

"We are looking for Allen Walker and my Master –"

"He's not here," Kanda deadpanned, not even batting an eyelid. He looked so dangerous now. "Sebastian already told you that, right? He's not here. End of the conversation."

Then, the door suddenly opened, revealing a tall man with hair as black as the night. His golden eyes were flashing dangerously, and his teeth were gritting.

"As if we're going to believe your lies, Kanda Yuu."

"Master," Michaelis called. If the man was shocked by the sudden appearance of his Lord, it well didn't show on his face.

Neah who was looking so pissed snapped back at his right-hand man. "What taking you so long? You dared keeping me waiting, huh, Michaelis?"

"I deeply apologize, sir." Michaelis apologized as he bowed down to the raging prince.

Neah turned his head to Kanda and Sebastian and coldly spoke, "Will you stop wasting our time?" He walked towards where Kanda was standing and stopped when he was only a feet away from the man. Neah's deep scowl was mirroring Kanda's. "Where is my brother, Kanda Yuu?"

..

..

..

"That's is not true!" Allen shouted.

"Well, if you don't want to believe it, then it's your choice, lad."

"But... But this is... this is too good to be true..." Allen stared at the glistening beef meat in front of him, saliva was almost dripping at the corner of his mouth. He heard that there was a sale today but he couldn't believe that it was a 50% off sale!

"A-Are you really sure, sir?" He asked the kind old man again who was now laughing his ass off.

"Haha! You're a funny one, lad. Of course I am sure and this old man assures you that this beef is fresh!"

Allen was on the verge of buying it all when a voice laced with so much suspicion echoed right through his left ear.

"Well, I doubt it, old man."

Allen almost jumped in surprise.

"What the bloody hell –"

Allen stopped; his mouth was left wide opened. He blinked a few times, making sure that what he was seeing in front of him was real.

He was seeing the reddest hair he had ever seen in his entire life – and the widest grin at the top of it all, too.

Wow. He must have forgotten how a real smile looked like given the nasty companion he have back in the mansion.

Allen almost shuddered. Why was he thinking about that anomaly?

Geez, even his mind was being invaded by Kanda's nasty thoughts.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I am Lavi Bookman, the sexiest guy you will ever see in your mortal life! I am the God of sex appeal that once – OUCH!"

Allen cringed when a loud and flinch-worthy wallop was heard in the background. It seemed like a curvy woman wearing black all over just pounded the overly excited red haired with her outmost strength – with a sturdy looking helmet.

Ouch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LENA! IT HURTS! IT FUKING HURTS –"

"I told you to behave like an adult, right Lavi?" She frigidly said, her eyes were blazing in fury.

The one called Lavi shrank away from the woman while nursing his now swollen head. "But it hurts, Lena... It really hurts..." He said with the smallest voice he could muster.

Allen almost chuckled.

Then, he asked, "Uhm... Who are you?"

The woman, now done glaring at the red haired man, sweetly smiled at Allen like nothing happened.

"What are you talking about, Allen kun? Don't you recognize me? It's me, Lenalee."

_She knows my name..._ Allen thought as he stared at the beautiful woman before him. _But how?_

There was a minute of silence before Allen returned the smile tinge with hesitation.

"S-sorry but I really don't know you."

The smile plastered on the woman's face slowly faded.

"W-what?"

Allen shyly smiled again. "I-I'm sorry but I really don't know you."

The woman blinked a few times before speaking again. "You don't remember me?" She said as she peered at Allen. "How about the castle? Sure you wouldn't forget that place... and your brother. Y-you remember Neah-sama, right? He's looking for you since you disappeared..."

Allen could definitely hear her voice panicking.

Castle?

Brother?

And who the bloody hell was this Neah-sama?

"No –I – W-what?" Confused, Allen backed away a little from the two. "I r-really don't know what you guys are talking about. M-Maybe you have mistaken me for someone else?"

"No," the woman shook her head. "Your name's Allen, right?"

"B-But there are so many Allen in the world. M-maybe you are just –"

"You're Allen _Walker_, right?"

Allen's eyes widened.

It was official. These two really knew him.

But why the hell he didn't know them?

_And I disappeared?_

"Wait," the red haired who was now standing again on his feet again, finally spoke, his eyes were widening too. "Don't tell me you don't remember any of your past?"

Allen's mouth dropped on the floor.

What the bloody hell were these two talking about?

**..**

..

..

"What makes you think that I'll just obediently hand Allen over to you if he is really with me? You're outside your palace and I'm not your fucking damn servant, so stop ordering me around," Kanda grimly spat, his eyes were still cold as ice.

Kanda saw Neah's jaw tightened. "He's my brother and he belongs to me. Don't forget that."

"I don't know about this brother-thingy but to downright claim that he is yours? I doubt that, Neah Walker. And Let me refresh your moldy memory, but you've long ago lost your right to call Allen your brother."

"He was, and still is my brother."

"He was an _orphan_."

Neah's face twisted to flames of fury.

"My parents legally adopted him!" He bellowed.

Kanda suddenly started to laugh. "You think so? What if I tell you that your _noble _father didn't really registered Allen as his legally adopted son?"

Everybody in the room fell silent.

Neah, now trembling in rage, aimed a punched to Kanda that was easily evaded by the latter.

"Stop fucking around! Where's Allen?" Neah shouted, clenching his fist that missed Kanda's face.

Sebastian and Michaelis readied themselves for the next onslaught, each were warily watching their masters.

Kanda rubbed his chin and grinned wickedly. "You're barking at wrong tree. Go the fuck home and don't you ever enter my premises again without my permission or else," Kanda's voice was dripping with animosity. "I won't hesitate to throw you and your men to my own prison next time. I don't really give a rat's ass if you're a royalty or what, Neah Walker," he said as he turned around and started to walk away from the man.

Neah watched Kanda walked away, but before he could reached the knob of the door, Neah spoke, "I'll find Allen and once I did, I'll make your life a living hell. You're going down, Kanda Yuu."

Kanda stopped and sarcastically smiled at Neah.

"Whatever tickles your fancy, _your Majesty_."

..

..

..

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, well, except for this story's junky plot.

**Warning/s:** Unbeta'ed. Awkward grammar. Short update.

**Author's Notes: **My deep apologies for being gone for almost 60 days (I think). Life, for me, had been hard (and still is, believe me) these last two months basically because of piles and piles of work that kept piling up on my fucking table (Sorry for that word. I just have to say it). And if not for **Licohriqxe** review (Seriously girl, I couldn't read your review (at first). I just felt that I was not worthy of such great thing coming from you, really...), I would not have thought of sitting again in front of my laptop to type and face the fact that I really want to write the next chapter of this story (as well as the others) but my current circumstances are hindering me from doing so – and it sucks, BIG TIME. Okaay, enough ranting. Here's the Chapter 19 and hope you enjoy it.

Thank you so much for those who are still reading and reviewing despite my irregular updates. Thank you so much guys.

..

..

_.._

_I tried to forget  
But you grew roots around my ribcage  
And sprouted flowers  
Just below my collarbones.  
All day I pluck their petals  
But I have not yet ascertained  
Whether you love me  
Or not_

**-Unknown**

_.._

_.._

_.._

Kanda was shaking.

He tried to calm himself and closed his eyes.

The first thing that came to Kanda's mind was to immediately hide Allen.

For sure, it wouldn't be so difficult. They had just to fly somewhere distant, somewhere that Neah wouldn't be able to find.

He was already thinking of a suitable place to hide the white haired boy – not thinking about all the possible refutations, shouting, and angry inquiries the boy was going to hurl onto him – away from that man, that abhorrent man.

If he needed to take Allen from Antarctica, then so be it.

"_I'll find Allen and once I did, I'll make your life a living hell. You're going down, Kanda Yuu."_

Remembering what Neah had said made him more agitated than before.

He needed to think clearly.

He had to choose his cards wisely.

If not, Neah would surely take Allen away from him and this time, it would probably for good.

Just thinking of not seeing Allen ever again was making Kanda tremble in fury.

There was no fucking way he would allow such thing to happen.

Sebastian remained standing close to his master, waiting for new orders. At the corner of his eyes, he was studying his master's countenance contorted into thousand of new emotions he never thought he would be able to see on the man.

It was when he felt a sudden buzz inside his suit. His phone.

Sebastian took it out. "Hello?"

"_Sir! We are so sorry!"_

Sebastian warily eyed his master's back as he listened to Laytner's news.

Allen.

Missing.

Two hours ago.

"Where's Nuel?" He whispered, as he gripped his mobile phone tightly.

"_He is still looking for him, sir."_

"Continue your search. Call the others and make sure that you've got every corner and streets of Kanagawa covered, understood?

"_Yes, sir!"_

Sebastian deeply sighed. He badly needed a vacation after all this.

His men's fault was his fault – that goes without saying. He looked at Kanda again and marvel at the things that the young master would do to him if he knew that Allen was now currently missing.

He would toast him for sure.

Goodbye, vacation.

A good ten minutes passed before the young master emerged from his thoughts and snapped back to reality.

Kanda looked sharply at him.

"Call Nuel and Laytner, Sebastian. Tell them to take Allen home now."

Sebastian was about to opened his mouth, ready get reprimanded by his inadequacies as a butler, when suddenly, an imbecile in a suit came rushing to them, face was as pale as a white lady.

Sebastian had a patent idea of what the man would say.

"Sir, Allen-sama is missing!"

Sebastian didn't need to see Kanda's face to see how enrage he was.

The horrified reaction of the man who stupidly reported to them was enough.

Sebastian closed his eyes and slowly, he mouthed the words he was itching to blurt out since the man entered the room looking so terrified.

The man saw Sebastian's cold eyes rammed into his being as if being stared by their boss, Kanda Yuu, wasn't enough.

He trembled as he understood the words that were forming on the butler's mouth copulating with Kanda's parade of colorful curses in the air:

"_You fucking stupid piece of shit_."

..

..

..

**Fucking stupid piece of shit**

..

..

..

_Okay... So I was an orphan. I knew that. I knew that I didn't have any parents and people from orphanage didn't know them as well. I grew up healthy and handsome – _he looked at his scrawny, pale little hands and grimaced – _okay, scratch healthy there...I grew up handsome and honest... and kind. I had many friends back at orphanage. Basically, I was happy. Then, I was adopted by Master Cross and that was where my hellish life begun. _

Allen kicked a small stone lying near him. The air smelled like drools and sweat but he didn't mind. He was so busy thinking right now. He was sitting at a park where kids were running wildly everywhere. They all had their mothers with them. Allen could see a few brothers and sisters, and maybe two fathers as well. They all looked so happy.

Yey.

Allen was currently reassessing his memory about his past. The words of those two strangers we're making his head throb. He secretly left them while the two of them were still arguing and dashed out from the scene.

They're creeping Allen out.

What did they mean he didn't remember his past?

Allen scoffed.

Of course he did.

Well, for starters, he perfectly knew that his last name, Walker, was not really his surname but just an adopted one. He remembered Master Cross saying that his last name came from his nephew, a long ago dead relative that Allen didn't have a chance to meet.

He wasn't really fond of asking about his past. When he was a kid, Allen couldn't remember being emotional about being alone unlike the other orphans at the orphanage. Well, maybe it was because he didn't really know his parents at all and he had no idea what were they like. It was kind of easy to forget that you don't have parents when you didn't really remember having them at all.

He was alone from the start and there was no comparison to make.

However, he couldn't completely say that he there wasn't a time when he didn't envied those children with their parents laughing and utterly having fun in their park trips with other orphans. Those were the times that Allen was being fully aware of what he had and what he didn't have. He could see how happy it was to have grown-ups like that to carry you on their necks or hold your hands while walking while a big smile was etched on their faces.

Well, the nuns could do those things, too, but Allen could tell that it was different.

When he was adopted by Marian Cross, he was enthusiastic. He dreamed of being carried like those children on the park or his hands intertwined in those huge, bulky hands.

Then, Allen learned that those things would never happen – not when he was still alive anyway.

The perfect parent he imagined Cross would be was immediately thrown in the nearest thrash bin like a stinky pair of socks.

It was a complete load of bollocks.

Allen sighed.

Then blinked.

A pretty kid clad in cute pink rompers was staring at him. His cute, little hands were twitching as if it were itching to poke him and made him fall backwards from where he was sitting.

Allen sighed again. Really, kids.

The boy giggled.

Allen blinked in surprised when the toddler, maybe aged three, tried to climb to his seat which is almost twice his size much to his horror.

"Hey, you little rascal," he said when he caught the boy in his armpit. "What are you giggling about? Where's your mama?"

As if on cue, the boy giggled again, showing his toothy smile and said, "Mama! Mama!" His tubby fingers wrap in the rompers were pointing at him.

The little boy seemed so delighted.

Allen pouted his lips and shook his head. "I am not your mama."

The small toddler on his hands squirmed. "No! Mama! Mamaa!" He squealed. He was quite vehement on the idea that Allen was not his mother.

He put down the boy on the ground when a few mothers heard the cry. They were now looking at Allen funny.

Great. This was all he needed right now.

He faced the child. "Go back to your mom now. I bet she's already looking for you."

Not listening, the boy tried to climb on the seat again.

"Hey!"

Allen caught the small body again on his hands. The giggling continued.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Mama!"

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to do to a while ago."

"Mamaa!"

Allen sighed, "Look here, kid. I'm not in the mood for your –"

The boy stood on his legs and tried to clamp his hair with his small fist. At first, Allen thought the boy was trying to pull out his hair but then the caressing began.

"Mama.."

Allen was taken aback.

The small hands on his hair felt amazingly gentle.

And warm.

It was making him remember something...

_He was counting the snow slowly piling on the street. Children were merrily playing outside and building snowmen near the cathedral's stairs. But amidst the laughter of joy Allen was hearing from them, it was a surprise that the boy wasn't feeling jealous at all. Allen loved to socialize with other kids. He was a well-loved child that earned the affection and liking of almost everyone he knew. He would usually bug his friend to let him play outside until the older kid given up on him but today was kind of different. Not when he had him on his side, busying himself in taming Allen's shoulder-length hair. _

_Allen loved to be petted in the hair. _

_He was giggling nonstop as his small, stubby feet mimicked the way the snowflakes fell from the sky. Allen thought that someday, he would like to be a snowflake–to gently flutter in the air until it hit the squishy plies of snow lying in the road. This activity of him earned an exasperated sigh from his friend, who was sitting on his back and currently braiding his almost shoulder-length ebony hair. Allen was resting his small elbows on his knees while he still continued wiggling his feet. It ridiculously felt good. His hands on his hair felt so good._

_And warm._

_Allen could feel his friend's breath on his neck every time the boy would breathe. The sensation would double whenever he would sigh. It's tickling Allen to no end. They were sitting on the warm chairs inside the church, the gentle chirping of the birds inside the church was echoing into Allen's ears._

That was when Allen heard a frantic voice shouting near them.

"Franco! Franco!"

The boy on his lap swished his head and squealed again. "Mama!"

Allen blinked away the remnants of his small dream and faced the frantic woman in front of him.

"Franco! Oh God... I thought I've already lost you!"

"Mama!"

The woman hugged her child.

She looked so young. Maybe nineteen or twenty.

Then, she smiled.

Allen blushed and smiled coyly at her.

The young woman apologized and thanked Allen afterwards.

Right after their goodbyes, suddenly, it started to snow.

The people in the park were now hurrying to go home and all of them were busy covering their kids from the sudden onslaught of the snow.

Well, it was already mid-November after all.

Allen blinked as he stared at the sky with small white snowflakes were fluttering their way on the ground.

He caught one on his hands and stared at it until it melted to his palm.

"_I would love to be a snowflake, Yuu. You think I could be a snowflake?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Allen's eyes followed a particular snowflake as it danced its way to the ground. It's a lot bigger than the rest that were now fluttering in the air that's why it was more noticeable to the albino's eyes. _

"_They seem like they are flying, Yuu."_

"_Snowflakes don't fly, moyashi."_

"_But they came from up there, right?" Allen pointed the vast sky outside and wiggled some more. His lips were now visibly pouting as he tried to reason out to the older boy. "They came from the sky. Therefore, snowflakes fly, Yuu."_

_He heard Kanda sighed. "But that doesn't mean they have wings and they can fly, idiot."_

"_They do! They do!" Allen insisted as he wiggled more aggressively than before. "And I am not an idiot! Yuu is the idiot!"_

"_Hey!" Kanda huffed as he tried to stop the wiggling body. "Stop squirming like a worm, moyashi! I'm braiding your hair!"_

"Snowflakes... fly," Allen murmured. His eyes dazed, his head was hurting more and more.

And then nothing.

..

..

..

A man scooped the unconscious body of Allen and slowly walked towards a waiting car. His long hair was wildly rustling amidst the gentle downpour of snowflakes as he slowly trudged the now snow-covered path.

..

..

..

_Take heart, Sweetheart. _

_Or I will take it from you._

_-_**Good to Know That If I Ever **

**Need Attention All I Have To Do Is Die **

By **Brand New**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

**Warning/s:** Unbeta'ed. Awkward grammar.

**Author's Note:** I am back! And yes, I am not dead, nor this story. So, enjoy! Don't forget to leave something in the review box. I'll be greatly honored to read what you think of this chapter.

This is a gift to **P Junchai** who celebrated her birthday yesterday, **August 5**! Happy, happy birthday to you!

..

..

..

There was no word that could describe Kanda's wrath. He kept on throwing curses in the air.

Sebastian was _almost_punched.

The man who stupidly reported was kicked out.

The elegant ornaments adorning the room were wiped out in no less than a minute.

It was a display of fury in its full glory.

After an hour, the young man received a dreaded call he didn't expect.

"Hello?"

"_You won't see Allen again, Kanda Yuu,"_it said. "_Mark my words."_

..

..

..

Allen felt sluggish.

His head was aching like hell.

What the hell happened?

He looked around the room and his eyebrows scrunched when he realized he was in an unfamiliar room.

Though it looked like one of those rooms inside Kanda's mansion.

"Where the bloody hell is this?" he muttered.

He tried to stand up. His legs were wobbly but he could manage. He walked to the door and with strength of a child, he turned the door knob. It was locked.

His eyes widened.

What the bloody hell...

He tired turning the knob again but it was futile. It just wouldn't budge.

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath and closed his eyes. He slowly sat on the floor his back was on the door.

He didn't remember what happened.

But he remembered sitting in the playground and a kid that approached him.

He remembered his beautiful mother, too.

Then what?

Then, there was snow.

And... and...

A loud grumbling was heard echoing in the room.

Allen stared the spacious white ceiling. His eyes were cloudy.

"I 'm hungry..." he muttered before he closed his eyes again. "I want to eat..."

Allen buried his head to his knees.

"My stomach hurts."

It hurts.

..

..

..

A delicious smell woke up Allen. His nose twitched in anticipation. It was a curry. He could smell it.

His eyes opened, glinting.

It was food.

He salivated and gulped.

He was so hungry right now he could eat a whole cow.

The door opened and a young and beautiful woman entered, carrying a large tray full of foods. There were breads, three cups of rice, two pieces of banana, and a bowl of curry. There was also a bowl of hot soup and its smell was enough to drive Allen mad in hunger.

"Please eat, sir," said the beautiful woman.

Well, she didn't have to say it twice because the moment the tray was placed on the table; Allen pounced immediately, attacking the foods that were served in front of him.

..

..

..

"Any news about Allen?" Neah asked Michaelis.

"Nothing sir. But my men are doing their best to locate him."

Neah bit his lower lip. "Let's look for him. I can't stand waiting here doing nothing. I can't let that bastard find him," he gritted his teeth.

Michaelis bowed. "As you wish, Your Highness."

"Where should we start, Michaelis?"

The butler smiled.

"Where do you think, sir?"

..

..

..

"Where am I?" Allen asked the woman after he ate. She looked at him, still wearing the astounded expression on her face. She couldn't believe how a small and such delicate-looking young man could knock back all those food.

"Miss?" Allen called the woman and she blinked.

"I-I'm afraid I am n-not allowed to answer t-that, sir."

Allen looked down on his feet and with a small voice he muttered,

"I need to go home."

The woman's gaze softened. "I am so sorry, sir. But we have our orders." She bowed in front of him and carried the empty tray in her hands. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me. Just press the button on your bedside table and I'll be here."

..

..

..

Allen didn't know what he was saying.

_I need to go home?_ _Hah. Where?_ He mocked himself. _You don't have a home. You don't have anyone waiting for you._

His eyes clouded. He was alone.

He had always been alone.

But these last few months had been great for him. He didn't want to admit that it was because of a certain pompous rich boy, no, but it seemed like his thoughts had no other starting point than the thoughts of him.

He enjoyed his stay at the mansion – that was true. And it was all because of him.

Allen squeezed his knees.

Kanda Yuu bought him.

And that meant he only see him as a commodity.

Or a toy.

Something that didn't have any value.

He was an errand boy and a maid.

No matter how comfortable his life there, it didn't change the fact that Kanda bought him as merchandise from his master.

A pang of pain crossed inside his chest.

_If I knew I wouldn't see him again, I should have punch and kick that face a long time ago. I bet it'll feel great,_Allen thought, half-smiling.

But he knew that deep inside of him, he still wanted to return there.

He still wanted to serve Kanda Yuu.

He closed his eyes.

_You are pathetic, Allen Walker._

The pain inside his chest grew.

'_Hey, you alright, man?'_

Allen was startled at the voice that spoke inside his head. After a few seconds, a tear escaped from his eyes.

He cried. Bawled, even.

'_Hey! Why are you crying?'_

Allen bellowed, hiccupping. "Oh my god... You're here again. I am talking to myself again. I'm insane. I'm insane!"

Bitter-Allen scratched his head as he slumped on his imaginary chair. '_You are not insane, stupid. Where the hell do you get ideas like that?'_

"My mind is talking to me, alright?! That isn't something people will normally call 'normal'!"

Bitter-Allen crackled. _'Normalcy is overrated, Allen.'_

"Stop talking to me. I wanted to go home!"

Bitter-Allen sighed. _'But you just said you don't have a home of your own. And that no one is waiting for you, right?'_

Allen paused. He tried to suppress his tears. What the bloody hell was happening to him? He was strong. He was strong enough not to care about trivial things like being alone.

He was used to it.

He was supposed to be used to it by now.

But why did the mere thought of it was hurting him so much now?

"This is all Kanda's fault!" he shouted, mad to the man, and most especially mad to himself. He let his guard down. He succumbed to the comfort he gave him, and now, he was suffering because of it.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

'_Yeah, go on. Blame him for the bad things that are happening to you. Gee, you're just like a kid. You never really grow up, Allen.'_

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

'_On the contrary,_ I_know everything, Allen.'_

Allen stopped; his teeth were digging on his lower lip.

'_He likes you – that is a fact.'_

'_And he is doing his best to bring you back home.'_

Allen stared on the wide ceiling before him. "H-he's looking for me?" He was hopeful.

'_Yeah. He was saying something like, 'Where did that good-for-nothing moyashi go?! He told me he would cook something today!'_

Allen frowned. "Cool. Am I supposed to cry? Or am I supposed to be flattered that he was looking for me for those stunning reasons?" he asked, his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Somehow, he could really imagine that bastard saying those words and it made Allen so irritated.

Bitter-Allen shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. _'Well, what do you expect? The lad is a premium jerk. And besides, you cannot always get what you want. Just be grateful that he is looking for you right now and the home you are calling 'home' has someone patiently waiting for you. That is what a home really means, right? Now, get your ass moving and get out of here.'_

Allen shook his head, "But how am I supposed to get out of here? There are no windows, as you can see, and the door is locked."

'_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You aren't really a great observer, Allen Walker. Look at the table beside you."_

Allen turned his head on the small table beside the bed. He saw a small red button lying near the lampshade and his eyes widened in shock when he saw something else – something that would be useful to him.

"A key..."

'_Yes, a key."_

"It is a key!"

"_Yeah, I know._It _is a_key."

"Oh bloody hell, it is the key!"

Bitter-Allen bit his middle finger. He so wanted to wave it in front of Allen's face.

..

..

..

"_We had an agreement, Kanda Yuu and you fucked it."_

Kanda shivered when he heard the voice that seemed like reverberating in his ears. He didn't want to admit it, but an odd coldness crept on his soul, scaring him.

"Let's talk about this," Kanda said, gulping. He didn't want to let the man know that he was panicking.

"_There is nothing to talk about, Kanda Yuu. It is over. Tell that royal bastard the he wouldn't have Allen, too. You guys have to kill me first. Or better yet, kill each other first then let me face one of you. Makes the job easier for me."_

"Allen is safe by my side."

He heard a loud laughing on the other side of the line, clearly mocking what he said.

"_You let him wander!"_

Kanda closed his eyes. "It will not happen again."

"_You're just a kid. What can you do? You just loved having Allen by your side because it makes you feel secured from your own weaknesses. But the truth is, you are weak. I bet Allen is much braver than all of you."_

Kanda trembled, this time, not in coldness, but in fury.

"Bring Allen back. Or else..."

"_Or else, what? You'll kill me? Do not try to be funny, Kanda Yuu. It doesn't suit your perpetually poker face._

"Where is he?!"

The man chuckled. "_Somewhere you won't see him."_

_.._

_.._

_.._

"I've already fed him, sir," the same maid who talked to Allen a few minutes ago said as she bowed in front of the man who was busy blowing smokes in the air. His long hair that was akin to the mighty color of flame glinted under the sun's rays coming from an open window.

"Good," he said as his husky voice echoed in the room. "Did he eat it?"

"He gulped all of it in a span of ten minutes, sir," the woman said, his voice was laced with amusement.

The man heartily laughed at this.

"Some habits are hard to die, huh?" he said, still laughing. "What about the key?"

"I left it on his bedside table."

"Good work."

The woman seemed like she wanted to ask something and the man noticed this.

"What is it?"

She fidgeted.

"Sir, I w-was just wondering if I really heard your orders right... You told me to leave the key of that room on his table, right?"

"Yes."

The woman was lost. "But w-we locked the door and he didn't know that the k-key was there..."

"Yes," the man said, clearly amuse.

"I-I don't get it, sir."

The man put down the cigarette dangling in the corner of his mouth and smiled. "Oh, you don't really have to get it, dear. _He_has to get it."

The woman just got confused even more.

The red haired man smirked as he blew another set of smokes in the air. He stared at an old picture of him and a white haired kid on his table. It was taken the first time he actually met the kid. "It was the most important lesson I've taught that brat," he said, almost to himself. "And he better remember it now."

He looked at the still confused woman. "Unlock all the doors except on that particular room. Open the gate and be sure to turn off all the warning alarms in the manor, understood?"

..

..

..

"_This is insane, master! I can't do it! I can't swim!" Allen hollered, his face was pale as a ghost._

_Marian Cross was just watching a young Allen Walker, who was now standing at the edge of the cliff, looking so ill._

_And why not?_

_The water below certainly looked rough and mean._

_One hour ago, he asked the boy to jump off the cliff._

_And no, he didn't ask him to kill himself._

_Marian Cross was just trying to give the white haired boy a lesson that he would forever cherish – only if the boy would understand it clearly._

"_Jump, Allen. Or you won't eat for one month."_

_The boy looked at him so horribly appalled._

"_Are you trying to kill me?!"_

"_No?"_

"_I will be killed if I jump there, you stupid master!"_

"_You are secured by this rope," he said, pointing to the rope coiled on his lithe waist. "It's like bungee jumping, boy."_

_The boy looked like he was about cry and pounce on him at the same time._

_That was when Allen began cursing his master up to the seventh hell._

_The question was, did Allen jump?_

_Of course not._

_And well, he didn't eat for one month either._

_But oddly enough, the boy kept on finding food under the cupboard of their small kitchen. Every day without fail, something delicious would appear there, quenching his hunger._

_.._

_.._

_.._

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

**Warning/s:** Unbeta'ed. Awkward grammar.

* * *

"Perhaps, somewhere, some day, at a less miserable time, we may see each other again."

— **Vladimir Nabokov, **_**Lolita**_

* * *

"_It's a cat, Yuu!"_

_Kanda sighed as he watched the gleefully Allen bouncing on his feet upon encountering a small white bunny hopping outside the outskirt of the town's church. He looked so adorably naive that Kanda couldn't even utter a word to correct the erroneous vocabulary of the boy. _

"_It's a white cat!" Allen yelled again, cheerfully laughing and clapping his small, pale hands, clearly amused by his dim-witted observation – though Kanda was so sure that the boy didn't know it. _

_Great._

_Allen amusedly stared at the white creature repeatedly calling it, 'cat!' 'cat!' that Kanda swore that even the bunny began to look confused._

_It was as if it was saying, '_I am... a bunny, right?'

"_Hello, Mr. Caaaat!"_

_A vein popped on Kanda's forehead._

_That was it. He gently pinched Allen's chubby cheeks and turned his small face to him. _

_A pair of big, round eyes stared at him and Kanda had to remind himself again that he was _not_ amused by Allen's lack of basic knowledge about... basic things. _

"_It's a _bunny_, Einstein."_

_Kanda almost dropped on his knees when he showed that infamous pout of his again. This kid was slowly starting to scare the hell out of him. _

"_It's a cat! And who are you calling 'Einstein'? My name's Allen, bakaaa..."_

_Kanda smirked. "Who's stupid, stupid?"_

"_I am not stupid!"_

"_Yeah, sure."_

_Allen's eyes watered. "Yuu... is mean."_

"_Hey, don't give me that look, Moyashi. I was just trying to correct you," he said, scowling. He pointed the still bunny in front of Allen which long ears were now perked up as if it was listening to their conversation. "That is a bunny, alright? Not a goddamn cat."_

"_It's a bunny?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How about this one?" Allen pointed on his feet and there, a small brown cricket was comfortably resting on one of his exposed toes. _

"_How did that get there?" Kanda asked in bewilderment. _

_Allen just giggled. "I don't know."_

_Kanda sighed. _

"_So what is its name, Yuu? Is it a_—_"_

"_No."_

"_Huh?"_

"_No."_

_Allen creased his eyebrows. "But I haven't said anything yet."_

"_Yes, but I already know what you are thinking, and the answer is 'no'."_

"_Stingy," the white haired kid muttered, sulking."So what is it then if it's not a bird?"_

_Kanda almost slapped his face in exasperation. How did a cricket become a bird?_

"_It's a cricket," he said, sighing._

"_A cricket?" Allen repeated._

"_Yes. It's a kind of insect."_

"_Does it bite?"_

"_No. They're pretty harmless," he said. Then smirked, "Come to think of it, I think __some crickets actually _do _bite."_

_Allen blinked. "So it will hurt me then."_

_Kanda laughed. "No. It will only bite in self-defense. You wouldn't try to harm it, right?"_

_Allen seemed indignant. "Why would I? It's doesn't look like appetizing at all."_

_Kanda shrugged his shoulders."Well, knowing you, you'll eat anything you have ever come across."_

_Allen hissed in annoyance before staring at the insect again and he crouched to see it more clearly._

"_It's kind of cute, Yuu," he said. _

"_You're the only one who would say something like that, Moyashi," Kanda scoffed. This boy was really strange. _

"_Do crickets sing?"_

_The long haired kid scratched his head. "They just chirp. I guess."_

_Allen continued to watch the small creature for God knew how long. _

"_Yuu?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Birds chirp, right?" _

_Oh God. _

_Kanda closed his eyes in resignation._

_Here we go again._

"_So... maybe crickets are related to birds!"_

"_Riiight, Moyashi. You are absolutely right," he said, scratching his head. He stood up, towering the small kid still crouched on the ground. "Up now."_

_The white haired boy looked up. "Where are we going?"_

"_Bathroom. It's time for you to wash up."_

_Allen's big, round eyes widened in understanding. "B-But I-I just bathed!" he shouted before started to edge on the ground using his wiggling butt._

_Kanda raised his eyebrows, clearly not amused. " days ago, Moyashi."_

"_But I-I'm still c-clean!" the boy squeaked. _

"_No, you're not. Can you smell that?" Kanda feigned sniffing in the air._

_Allen involuntarily sniffed, too. "What? I can't smell anything."_

_Kanda widened his eyes. "Oh, shit! It smells awful!"_

_Allen scrunched his eyebrows. "But I can't smell anything!" _

_Kanda continued sniffing in the air, his nose was carefully advancing to the small boy. "Oh my! It's coming from you, Moyashi!"_

_Allen instantly reddened in shame._

"_I do not smell!" he yelled huffily. _

"_Yes, you are, brat."_

"_I do not smell!"_

"_You smell awful!"_

"_I do not smell!"_

_Kanda gave Allen _that _look before scooping him on the ground forcefully. "C'mon, up now!"_

_Allen thrashed wildly and Kanda almost dropped him. _

"_Hey! Do not move so much!"_

"_Let go! I don't want to bath!"_

"_Stop it, Moyashi!"_

"_No!"_

_Kanda squinted his eyes. "Are you testing me, Moyashi?"_

_Allen stuck out his tongue before he bit his hand and ran away from him –_

_The brat got away!_

"_You–! Oi!" Kanda shouted as he almost tripped on his own legs. He gritted his teeth when he saw the bean sprout wiggle his small butt in front of him, clearly mocking the older boy. _

_Kanda's eyes turned into slits. _

"_I'm going to push you into the cold water, Moyashiiii!"_

"_Hiieeh!" Allen jumped around, evading his arms. _

_The rabbit watched them as they circled the place; its head was tilted, idly wondering. _

"_Do you know your butt looks ugly from here?!" he teased, mocking the little boy. _

_Kanda almost jumped in joy when he saw the boy stopped. _

"_T-There is n-nothing wrong with my b-butt, you stupid Yuu!" Allen yelled, his face was red._

"_And do you know your nostrils get bigger when you shouted like that, Moyashi? They look like two huge~~~ dark caves to me!" _

_That was it. Allen started to scream like a little girl, his two hands were up in the air, and he ran towards Kanda like an angry bull would do in a bullfight. It was as if he was seeing a red flag in front of him that he had to take down no matter what. _

"_AHHHHHH!"_

_Kanda paled. "H-hey! I was just kidding, brat!"_

_What the fuck?!_

..

* * *

Run.

He had to run.

Allen knew he had no time to look back but as he eyed the big house where he had been held as a prisoner, he couldn't help but think how familiar it was to him now.

It was as if he had been there before and...

Allen winced, clutching his head.

His head hurt.

_Don't think now. Just run. _

He had to go home.

Allen stopped for a while contemplating on his thoughts.

_Home._

He had a home.

Allen tiredly smiled to himself.

Of course he had a home.

And Kanda was waiting for him there.

Allen knew he would.

"I'll freaking kill him if he isn't," Allen lowly muttered to himself, smirking.

..

* * *

Kanda Yuu was not the kind of man that could be easily disturbed or troubled. He had a dominant control over his emotions and his life was built upon strict compliance. There was no room for mistakes, and he believed that everyone around him should do the same.

But like all other normal people, even a strong and capable man like Kanda Yuu, could fall into dejection. This, and other few murkiness he had experience in his life had one thing in common; they were all gyrating around his childhood friend, Allen Walker.

The first time Kanda Yuu had suffered dejection was when Allen got sick for the first time. Nobody helped them and the hospital where he begged for his friend to be treated just brushed his plea for help like he wasn't worth the trouble. It was the sole reason why Kanda Yuu detested hospitals.

The second one was when the boy rejected him a few days after the old man adopted him. And to add insult to his injury, Allen stopped calling him on his first name that day, too.

The third was when Allen was taken by the red haired monster, Marian Cross. And it didn't just end there. The man hid Allen away from him that not even his influential father could find the boy. Marian Cross was an ingenious creature that had many hidden and illegal connections to different and powerful underground organizations inside and outside Japan.

Kanda was so devastated that it almost took him a year before he could finally go to school to study under his adoptive father's wish.

There was no day he didn't think about his childhood friend.

Did they know that Allen hated to take a bath so much he would even climb the roof just so he could evade being drenched?

Did Marian Cross know that Allen doesn't like salty foods? And that he adored sweets like it was the greatest things that had ever invented in the world?

Did he know that the boy was asthmatic and allergic to dust and pollen?

As he grew older, thoughts of Allen clung into his heart, never leaving him even for once.

The fourth time was when Kanda Yuu finally had acquired reliable leads about Allen's whereabouts only to find out that the kid he once knew, the kid he adored all his life, no longer remember him.

He was there that day in front of Allen when he entered the Supermarket alone, gloomily pushing his cart around, amusingly glaring at the oblivious vegetables and drooling over the meat section. He was there when Allen longingly watched that kid talking to his mother, cooing her to buy him that chocolate milk. He was there to hear Allen's dejected sighing as he continued to push his cart around the place and all he could buy were a few pieces of vegetables that he clearly didn't want.

His body became heavier and heavier as Allen repeatedly passed him by. He looked so stupid while trying to get the attention of a certain white haired boy who was visibly too busy in pitying himself.

Why? Why couldn't Allen remember him when he could recognize that pair of silvery eyes and that opaque hair even a mile away? Sure, he got taller now and he was no longer the scrawny little kid he was before but Kanda was sure he didn't change that much. His infamous dark blue hair remained long all these years and the unsympathetic expression he had when he was still a child was still adorning his face even now.

Kanda almost winced after enumerating all his not-so- good qualities.

He decided to let the boy know about his presence but the moment that Allen laid his eyes on him, a heavy feeling of wretchedness crashed upon Kanda —

Because those gray orbs that used to watched him adorably and endearingly before clearly didn't recognize him now.

It was one of the worst dejections he had ever felt.

And now,_ this._

It had been two days since Allen went missing.

The call that Kanda received that morning from Marian Cross hadn't done anything good to his mood either. The worst thing was, Kanda knew that he couldn't move at all at the moment because of a certain flea that kept on bugging his happy ending with Allen.

He was afraid that Neah Walker was watching his every move right now.

The royalty was a force to reckon with and Kanda was reasonably aware of that. He was actually quite prepared in dealing with the _royal pain in the ass_ if not only for that bastard Cross' unwarranted meddling.

He didn't anticipate that he would actually be dim-witted enough lose Allen. If he only knew that something terrible like this would happen, Kanda would have lock him in his room all day, never letting him go anywhere where he couldn't see him.

Kanda gritted his teeth.

He had been too occupied in dealing with Neah that he almost forgot his real reason by doing all of these.

And now, he had absolutely no idea of Allen's whereabouts. If it's true that Marian Cross had him, then it was quite possible that Allen was no longer in Japan right now.

Cross could have already taken Allen with him in some fucking secluded part of the world just to spite him.

Just thinking about it was enough to crush his heart in wretchedness and rage.

Damn! He didn't fucking wait for freaking ten years just for nothing!

Allen's rightful place was nowhere but his side, for fuck's sake! Why couldn't those fleas understand that at least?

Kanda held his face in his palm as Sebastian continued to stare at him from a distance. The man had served him his breakfast an hour ago but the food was clearly being ignored.

Sebastian sighed as he watched his master get drowned in his own misery and he knew that it was partly his fault. Well, it was his men's fault but obviously, the faults of the subsidiaries were responsibility of the person in charge. And he was, unfortunately, the person in charge. Sebastian sighed as he decided to finally face the wrath of the young heir than to suffer guilt in silence. Besides, he couldn't let Kanda Yuu's health suffer just because of his incompetency. He did not become the family's butler for just nothing and he prided himself for that.

"Sir, the food's getting cold," he said, calling the attention of the young man.

Kanda didn't say anything. It was now evident that the food was not the one being ignored, but _him_.

Sebastian's eyes glinted.

"It was... the last food that Allen-kun prepared for you, sir," he said, lowering his tone.

Sebastian saw Kanda flinched a little upon hearing his words.

"He said it's your favorite," he continued, knowing how knowing these things would affect the young man.

Kanda slowly turned his head around to look at him, frowning.

Sebastian decided to add more fuel to the fire. "I thought it'll be such a waste if we will just throw them away and—

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Sebastian halted; a slim smile was slowly spreading on his face.

"Don't you dare throw away anything he had made for me..." Kanda bit his lips, ostensibly trying to stop himself from revealing his feeling in front of his attendant. "I'll eat it, so you can scram now, Sebastian."

"_Gyoi."_

Sebastian deeply bowed, unquestionably satisfied.

Outside, the other attendants silently cheered as they watched their young master eat in silence.

Sebastian was greeted and applauded by them as he made his way out of Kanda Yuu's room.

"I really thought the young master still wouldn't eat! Mou~ he was so hard-headed!"

"You're really great Sebastian-san!"

And Sebastian's only response to all of these approbation?

"What kind of _butler _would I be _if I couldn't do_ something as simple as that?"*

The others attendants clapped their hands in admiration.

Sebastian just mysteriously smiled.

In his head, he was already thinking on how he could clean his once perfect and polished reputation that those two idiots (Laytner and Nuel) just tainted.

..

* * *

"Amnesia?" Neah asked, bewildered, his eyes were widening in disbelief. His capable right hand man, Michaelis, had just said something worthy of his utter bafflement.

"Allen-sama doesn't really remember Kanda Yuu when they were still kids. He has no recollection of his time with Kanda Yuu before."

"W-what do you mean?"

"It was quite possible that your... brother doesn't also remember you, Neah-sama."

Neah looked like he had just seen a ghost.

He was deathly pale.

"It's about the... car accident, sir."

Neah eyes glinted in rage. "There was no such accident! What kind of thrash are you talking about, Michaelis?"

Michaelis just pursed his lips.

The late baron and baroness, especially the heir, Lord Neah Walker, knew nothing about the car accident that took place when Mana Walker took the five-year-old Allen with him twelve years ago – the mishap that took the life of the baron and baroness' nephew and almost took their adopted son's life.

All that they knew was that Mana died in some kind of illness after living with Allen for two years. Mana, who he quitted his job when he left the castle, threatened his uncle that he would expose what he knew about him to the media if he wouldn't comply with his wishes. For two years, the baron had given so much to Mana –money, jewels, cars, and even land properties that were more than enough for him to raise Allen. The baron had not once requested to see the child but Mana protested, saying the boy clearly expressed his loathing about seeing the baron.

The baroness' illness started when she found out the real reason behind Allen's disappearance in the castle and her husband's nonchalant way of dealing their loss when it was so obvious that between the two of them, he was the one who had been so doting and affectionate towards the little boy. She was already suspicious as to why his husband didn't want to press any charges to his nephew, Mana Walker but remained silent, thinking that maybe Alastaire was just thinking about their family's reputation and what would other people will say if they knew about Mana's misdeed.

Some said that it was loneliness and longing for her little Allen that slowly drained the baroness' life. They both cared for the little boy after all. But the truth was, the baron had loved Allen more than just an adoptive father and the baroness had found out about this.

She thought it was sick; and it was indeed something that was beyond the baroness' capability to understand.

Michaelis had known this since he began searching about the Lord's little brother. However, he didn't exactly expect the strings of information that had been handed to him by his subordinates about the dreaded and complicated past of the piano prodigy, Allen Walker.

And now, he knew that he was risking his position by relaying even just the information about the car accident to the young Lord without risking him inquiring about the whole story.

Of course, he had confidence about the reports that were given to him but what he wanted to confirm himself was about the latest information he had acquired a few weeks before they went to Japan to finally get the Lord's little brother.

But seeing the young Lord's restlessness about his little brother, Allen, the devotion and loyalty that Michaelis had towards the family that took him under their wings was forcing the man to keep his worries aside and to share what he knew about the accident and the findings of the doctors in the subsequent orphanage that took Allen Walker in when he was seven years old.

Neah had the right to know about it after all.

However, until now, Michaelis didn't really know if the Lord already knew about his father's transgression before or when his late parents' frequent fights really started back then.

This, together with all of his suspicions and uncertainty about the matter, kept on bugging Michaelis to no end.

The young Lord's affection to his little brother was nothing new to the people in the castle. His devotion to Allen and his memories were so well-preserved that the boy's old room, as well as his old things, was always kept clean under Lord Neah's command. The walls of the study room of Neah were adorned with Allen Walker's mementos when he was still a child. It was precisely because of these things that rumors kept on spreading inside and outside the citadel about the real feelings of the young Lord to his missing adoptive brother that he had only known for two, short years.

Michaelis also couldn't shake the feeling of trepidation whenever he remembered the words of the young Lord that one particular night when he caught him drunk for the first time;

"_I am an impatient guy. I get angry... a lot. I am not as righteous as you think I am, Allen. I... I'm not as kind as you think I am... I'm a liar, you know. Just like my father. Just like my father. You probably hate me now... Just like you hated my father..."_

..

* * *

_I just want to go home... _

Allen licked his drying lips as he continued to swish his head left and right looking for someone who could help his ass to go home.

By the looks of it, it seemed that his kidnapper had taken him into the middle of Tokyo where everything was freaking expensive.

He already tried asking other people about his destination but nobody cared enough to explain to him that there was no way in hell he could go to Kanagawa without fucking riding a train. Now, he wasn't that stupid, of course. He was just merely trying to find other route that would bring him to Kanagawa without spending a fortune by buying train tickets.

He didn't have any money on him as of the moment (obviously) and being thirsty wasn't really helping him to think properly.

He was so thirsty now he could drain an entire pool because of drought!

Allen glared at the people around him, thinking how hard their hearts were to let a stunning young man like him to roam around these unknown streets.

He was curled at a corner of a busy street when his ears suddenly perked up. Allen swore he could hear something so achingly familiar... He could hear it. Not too far away from where he was sitting, Allen could hear the gentle sounds cards being shuffled.

Allen's eyes widened.

There were people nearby playing cards!

His dried throat suddenly became sodden because of excitement... Geez... He didn't really want to do something like this but he guess he really had no choice.

After a few minutes of searching, a smile slowly crept on Allen's pale face as he slowly walked towards a small group of people sitting around a tiny table inside an old coffee shop.

"Good morning!" he cheerfully greeted, his pale cheeks suddenly went in full rosy mode as he made his way to the table. "I hope you don't mind if I join the game? It has been so long since I played poker. I'm kind of missing it right now."

* * *

_"Every one of us is losing something precious to us. Lost opportunities, lost possibilities, feelings we can never get back again. That's what part of it means to be alive. But inside our heads — at least that's where I imagine it — there's a little room where we store those memories."_

— _**Haruki Murakami, **__**Kafka on the Shore**_

* * *

**Notes: **

_*I can't deny it anymore. Yes, Sebastian and Michaelis are really 'Sebastian Michaelis' of _Kuroshitsuji_. And no. This is not a crossover fic. _

**Author's Note:** I deeply apologize for making you wait for three months for this chapter. I got so busy and cooped up in my own, little world of dreams, and yaada, yaada. On a more serious note, I lost interest in the story for a while and I was unable to start writing even though I already knew what should happen next. I tried, really, and there were actually at least six drafts of this chapter (in freaking _six _different versions!) saved in my laptop but I just couldn't seem to finish any one of them. I was _so_ disheartened by my lack of motivation. But thankfully, after weeks and weeks of procrastination and soul-searching, I finally pulled it through.

And so, I want to thank those people who are still reading and reviewing this story. I'm really sorry for leaving you hanging like that and hopefully, it won't happen again. Thank you, thank you so much for the support. I also want to thank those guys who personally PM me asking about this story. :)

I asked for a just nudge and instead, you gave a push. :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I'm going home,__  
__Back to the place where I belong,__  
__And where your love has always been enough for me..._

* * *

To say everything had been such a breeze would be really an understatement.

It'd only taken Allen thirty minutes to drag all their money out of their pouches and into his pockets, and he couldn't help but grin as he held all of it in his hands.

The game had actually ended earlier than he had anticipated. As a matter of fact, he thought he would have had a tougher time cheating because it had been so long since he had done this kind of thing.

His uncanny ability to cheat in any known card game had been a great help to Allen when he was still a child. If not for it, Allen would have long ago retired from his earthly life.

Seriously.

Cross had a bad habit of relying to him when the man was drowning in mountains of debts. Allen could still remember the first time he was forced to sleep butt naked outside a prominent gaming parlor, just because he couldn't pay his master's debt on time. He had also experienced being chased around Yokohama by a handful of Yakuza because of his master's voracious lust for younger women who would always, always be the boss' _chicks _in the end_. _Sometimes, Allen couldn't help but think that Marian Cross enjoyed watching him run from hundreds of invaders every freaking day just so he could have a laugh.

And of course, how could he forget that unfortunate day when he had finally learned how to play dirty to stay alive? He'd had to play with various people, four or even six times his age, just to get away with all Cross' debts and misdeeds. He actually felt like he died when he found out that Marian Cross not only associated himself with the filthy world of the Yakuza, but also with the sullied world of politics where people literally chopped each other's heads off just so they could freaking win. Every day, Allen had to get up early to _work_ and at an early age, he had already been in high class casinos, nightclubs, private clubs (owned by distinguished government figures), discotheques, and other social establishments meant for stinky adults whose lives were as expendable as Allen's own. Poker, blackjack, contract bridge, skat, doppelkopf ,vint... name any card game that you know and Allen probably knew it.

He had been a bloody _pawn_—a bloody financer of his master's numerous gambling activities and liabilities that were often too many for him to take care of in only one month.

Allen shivered, remembering all of his horrid childhood memories, memories courtesy of the red haired monster known as Marian Cross, his master. Now was not the time to muse on his past... Now was the time to plan his way back, to freaking give that bastard, Kanda, a kick in the ass for... just for the heck of it. He was traumatized, you know? The least Marian Cross could give Allen was the satisfaction of having someone to kick to relieve his pent up stress.

Allen shook his head as he continued counting the money in his palms. It was really more than enough for train tickets.

He sighed as he pocketed the money he had won (illegally).

Fortunately enough, no one noticed the underhanded techniques he used while playing; his ass wouldn't be in one piece if they had found out about his grubby purpose joining their little game. He felt slightly guilty though, seeing how those people trusted him when he had said he really wanted to play with them. This, together with all the moral values he still had on him, was immediately shoved down into the recesses of his mind when he realized that he could really go back to Kanagawa now that he had enough money for fare.

For now, nothing was more important to Allen than going back home.

He would assess his half-ass moral values later when he finished dealing with his major problem at the moment.

He was about to turn around to head to the train station when the sky suddenly dimmed.

_Badump._

Allen looked up –

It looked like it would rain.

His lips moved and the light on his eyes shifted –

"_Kaeranakucha."*_

He had to go home – that was the only thing he knew.

..

* * *

"A-Are you serious, s-sir?"Laytner croaked when Sebastian finished laying out the details of his nextjob. His eyes kept on widening and widening and the _exciting_ information about it were seriously tempting him to spit curses in front of Sebastian in six different languages. Luckily enough, he had stopped the small muscle inside his mouth before it made a complete mess out of himself. He had pissed Nuel, and it went without saying that he angered Sebastian too.

Latyner saw Nuel standing in the corner of the Sebastian's room, but he was gone the second he sat in front of his immediate superior.

Laytner sighed. Guess his partner was still pissed at him for failing to retrieve the boy.

He had let Allen wander away from his sight, for crying out loud. What was he expecting? A grand party? He seriously wanted some time to think about the _complete mess_ he had _made_ of his life – if he would still be given a chance, that is. That was the reason why he almost flown to the mansion upon knowing that Sebastian was summoning him for another job; he badly needed something to redeem himself and Sebastian was giving it to him.

And the rest was history.

Laytner couldn't breathe. Or at least he thought he couldn't. _C'mon lungs, fucking work!_

He was summoned to Kanda-sama's mansion by Sebastian that morning fora mission that he was supposed to carry out with dignity – he got that, alright. But how could he do that if the mission itself had no dignity at all?

He really wanted to cry, shouting, 'Why me? Oh, good Lord, WHY THE FUCK ME?!'

"Does this face look unserious to you, Detective Laytner?"

Laytner gulped before shaking his head. "B-But I seriously don't know if I could pull off s-something like that and–"

Sebastian looked at him impassively. "You can't do it? Is that what you were saying?"

The gray haired man shook his head as if he was trying to severe it from his body. "N-No, sir! I was just – I was just saying that maybe Nuel (_Iamsosorryman! I'll pray for your soul I promise!_) would be more suitable to do this kind of job than me."

Sebastian, his immediate superior, stared blankly at him, making him so darn nervous.

"I've already given him an order and that is to make sure _you_ do not to slack off again. You better do your job now or elseI won't be held responsible for your life anymore. Kanda-sama is rather _displeased_ with the two of you, Detective Laytner, and I am sure you already know it." Sebastian handed him a big paper bag. "Now go. Time is running out. Do not screw this one up, Detective. Or else..."

_I get that, big guy. That will be the part where I will be permanently eradicated like in American Idol. Only it will be much, much worse than that._

"Sir, yes, sir," Laytner sweat dropped as he bowed his head in resignation. This would be his worst day ever. That, he was sure of.

He could already hear Jiggy and Howard laughing their asses off.

He peeked inside the paper bag when Sebastian finally left the room, and he couldn't help but swear at what he saw inside.

"_Nuel has already brought all the necessary things you will need in this mission. So, rest assured, Detective."_

_Rest assured, my fucking ass!_

Laytner continued to wince as he poked the garments lying inside the bag.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

He was beginning to think that Nuel really had some hidden grudge against him.

**..**

* * *

_Run._

He knew he was now running barefooted on the cold pavement as he dash his way to thousands of people

He was panting so hard. It was as if the wind inside his lungs was slowly being taken away from him. He could breathe. He couldn't breathe._ I can't breathe. Help. Please help. It's dark. Dark. Everything is dark._

_Can't see._

_Can't—_

_Yu–_

–_can't breathe_

_Drowning._

_Drowning._

_**YUU!**_

..

* * *

Kanda bolted from his room, his footsteps hastened.

_He's here. _

Doors slammed back and forth as he hurriedly went outside the huge mansion, not minding the curious glances he received from everybody, including Sebastian.

_Allen is here._

And how did he know?

Simple.

Allen was calling him right now. He could hear him. Kanda laughed to himself. Hell, he could hear him even if he wasn't really calling him. Or even if he wasn't aware he was calling him.

Kanda bit his lips.

He was here.

He could feel him.

_My Allen..._

..

* * *

Sebastian was at lost for words.

He stood there, frozen; his eyes followed the lithe form of his master as he made his way to the grand stairs.

He didn't know how or where the young master found the little boy, but when Kanda Yuu entered the mansion after having only been missing for a few minutes, he was already holding the unconscious, white haired boy in his arms. There was no time to ask. Kanda looked like he was seeing nothing but the boy at that moment. Sebastian decided to silently retreat for now and respect the privacy the two rightfully deserved.

Sebastian heard a tiny whimper from his feet, and he found Timcampy oddly looking at him, his usual destructive white tail peculiarly unruffled today.

He bent down to the dog and gently scratched its head. "Are you lonely, Tim?"

As if he could understand, the dog barked and leaned forward into his touch.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to end soon," Sebastian said meaningfully.

..

* * *

Allen was still shaking and Kanda didn't want to let go of him just yet. He wanted to feel him closer, much, much closer than before. Kanda listened to Allen's now even breathing as he slowly sat down inside the still empty tub, still clutching the unconscious white haired boy in his arms. Allen had been soaked when Kanda had found him inside the massive garden of the mansion, shivering in the cold afternoon. How he could sneak in inside the colossal mansion like that without alerting his men, Kanda would probably never know. He didn't have any idea how he got there but he guessed it didn't really matter.

Kanda set the water temperature first, before opening the water tap. Bit by bit, warm water began filling the huge tub. He was slowly getting soaked, but he didn't care. Kanda continued to hold Allen tightly; he was making sure that Allen's head was always on his shoulder, keeping it away from the water.

Kanda couldn't help but think what kind of horrors Allen had seen. He looked so afraid and lost – and those eyes... he had never seen them so frightened before. Kanda gritted his teeth.

His eyes roamed around the spectacular lavatory and the intricate designs of the bathroom fixtures, though it was only one of the twenty bathrooms inside the mansion. Currently, there were forty rooms adorning the huge abode. It was more than enough for him and for Allen, and yet all of this still wasn't quite enough. Tiedoll's adoption... going to school... inheriting the old man's wealth... leaving the orphanage... It was all for _him_. And yet, Allen didn't want any of that.

Comfort. He meant to give Allen the assurance of living comfortably: eating three times a day, living inside a secured, warm place and not freezing to death, not begging for anything from anyone.

The slender body below Kanda inched closer.

And before Kanda knew it, he was already trembling in remorse and rage. If only he had been there... If only he hadn't let him go that day...

Kanda bit his lips.

He forced those negative thoughts away and told to himself that Allen was already here and that was all that mattered. Kanda closed his eyes as Allen's trembling body slowly warmed.

"_Y-Yuu..."_

Kanda's eyes widened in surprise. He looked at those closed eyes. It was impossible. Allen couldn't remember him anymore, right?

A sweet ache immediately spread inside Kanda's chest–a tiny hope that somewhere in Allen's heart, there were still the some of his memories, lingering behind.

Of the time they had spent together.

"Y-Yuu-chan..."

Kanda bit his lips as he slowly brought Allen's face close to his."I'm here, Allen. I'm always here..."

Allen's hands found their way onto Kanda's back, and the two of them stayed there, locked in each other's embrace for God knows how long, not minding the time, not minding anything else.

It was just he and Allen.

The silence continued to spread, enveloping the two of them until the world – _their world_ – slowly began to dim.

* * *

_For once, for once, for once  
I've got the feeling that I'm right where I belong_

_.._

* * *

Spoiler for the next chapter:

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**..**

"Asshole! Get the bloody hell away from me! I'll sue you! I bloody swear I'll sue you! Rapist! Pervert!"

"Hah! Look who's talking?! You assaulted me last night! Can't you even fucking remember that at least? You were clinging to me like a freaking monkey, you beansprout!"

..

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all those people who reviewed the last chapter! Right now, this story has 234 favorites and 300 followers and believe me when I say I jump in joy whenever someone adds my story in their 'to follow' and 'favorite' list. However, I would be much happier if at least 30 of these 300 followers will review, just you know, to let me know what you guys are thinking about the story and all that. I also want to take this opportunity to thank my awesome Beta, Sophia **(SasuSakuisforalways)** for her splendid work. If not for her, it would probably take another week before I could upload this. .

**Additional** **Notes: **_*I have to go home. _("~ nakucha （～なくちゃ）" is a colloquial way of saying "~ nakerebanaranai （～なければならない）" or "~ nai to ikenai （～ないといけない）." It translates into "must." It sounds feminine and childish.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for my lovely beta, Denise (SasuSakuisforalways), for her amazing beta-ing skills! I'm so sorry I couldn't send the draft back, dear... my e-mail is currently killing me and it wouldn't let me send mails with attachments! urgh..

And thank you so much for those who read and reviewed the last chapter! Jaaa~

* * *

Allen often remembered being cradled as child. However, whenever he was about to wake up, he would find himself alone in a dark, dark place where not even a single soul was awake. It was frightening, as it was lonely. However, there was always a warm hand that would calm and soothe his terrified young heart that would eventually lead him into a much deeper slumber, bringing him a pleasant and wonderful dream—a place where everyone, including his friends and parents, was present and smiling at him. That hand would always lead him to that place like it knew its effect on Allen. Even though he never knew their faces. He just knew they were them.

Allen just knew.

That was all.

…

It was warm.

Allen smiled in his sleep as he continued to exploit the warmth he was feeling at the moment. Everything hurt (for some strange reason) – especially his legs and feet – but the security of whatever was enveloping his whole body was chasing all his pain away, bringing him intense gratification. He was warm again. He didn't know what exactly happened yesterday, but he knew that the rain was sticking to his body like a coat, making him extremely cold. Allen hated the cold, loathed it, in fact. He hated the feeling of getting wet and—

Something long and hard made its way to Allen's stomach and it was quite heavy.

And so, even though he didn't want to wake up yet, Allen was forced to open his eyes and see for himself what abomination was disturbing his sleep.

He wasn't even fully awake yet when another thing assaulted his innocent and defenseless lips.

And it was wet.

Allen's eyes shot open and he screamed like he never screamed before.

Outside, Timcanpy was heard howling cheerfully.

..

The maids inside the Tiedoll mansion flinched as they made their way into the dining room where the two masters ,KandaYuu-sama and Allen Walker-sama, were currently eating their breakfast.

Allen, who, at that moment, was murdering the hotdogs on his plate, spat curses into the air, pointing his pork at Kanda. While the usual firm and proper (cold and ruthless) long haired heir of Tiedoll, was venting out his frustrations on his beef steak.

Kanda, apparently, had been thrown to the floor an hour ago by Allen's mighty feet, much to their amusement. And before they knew it, the two were already bickering with each other again, like nothing really happened.

"Asshole! I'll sue you! I bloody swear I'll sue you! Rapist! Pervert!"

Kanda certainly looked pissed.

"Hah! Look who's talking?! You assaulted me last night! Can't you even fucking remember that at least? You were clinging to me like a freaking monkey, you Bean sprout!"

"You kissed me! You bloody pervert!"

Kanda defended himself. "I was dreaming!"

"Are you saying you were dreaming that you're kissing me?" Allen hollered again, his was face was reddening.

Kanda suddenly became unduly quiet.

The bursting flames of Allen's wrath heightened when Kanda purposely kept his silence in the last question.

"I knew it! You really are a pervert, BaKanda!Pervert!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Moyashi. Did I say I was dreaming about _you_, huh?"

"Shut up!"

Sebastian, who was standing in front of the majestic dining table, silently shook his head in exasperation. Really, these two couldn't even convey their true feelings to each other properly. And to think they weren't kids anymore.

Would not a simple 'I'm home' and 'Welcome home' suffice?

..

And so, everyone treated the matter about Allen's sudden disappearance like it never happened. Kanda remained silent and did not ask any questions of Allen as the day slowly ended. He let the white haired man sleep for as long as he wished after eating breakfast and Kanda was thankful Allen didn't make a fuss when he said he could rest for the whole day he wanted to.

"Kanda-sama."

Kanda looked up to his attendant. "What is it, Sebastian?"

"I am worried about Allen-sama. Given that he was soaked in the pouring rain yesterday, I think we should–"

Kanda gently shook his head as he continued reading the book on his hand."You don't have to worry about that. I've checked on him myself and he's sleeping soundly," he said unsmiling, though deep inside, he was grateful for Sebastian's kindness and benevolence towards Allen.

Though the white haired man had developed a cough after a few hours, it was quickly eradicated by vitamins and medicines that Allen didn't even know he was taking, all under Kanda's orders, of course. Every day, his food would be loaded with different kinds of vitamins and minerals in accordance to Kanda's own dietician's directives.

…

The next day, Allen was surprised to see Kanda wearing a casual shirt, black pants, and a pair of _leather _boots.

"I know you're weird," Allen started, pulling up a chair for himself. "But what's with the outfit?" He seldom saw Kanda in casual clothes so it was disturbing enough for Allen to see him looking so... _unfussy_.

Allen smirked, "And here I thought you looked freaky enough as it is..."

Kanda looked at Allen like he was some kind of goosy fellow, irking the smaller man. "Isn't it obvious, Moyashi? I'm going out."

Allen's eyebrows twitched. "Fine. I don't care anyway. I'm sorry I even asked," he hissed before getting his plate and starting to eat. The two of them ate in silence, and though Allen had said he didn't care about Kanda's activities outside the mansion, he was starting to feel genuinely concerned about the long haired man, and that was pissing him off to no end. Allen was supposed to stay fuming mad at him, not care about what he was thinking or what was he doing whenever he went out. These feelings were uncalled for. Messy, messy feelings had kept him wide awake last night, much to his irritation.

Allen looked at Kanda clandestinely.

He couldn't really figure out what the hell was he thinking.

The man had wasted his money buying him (it's still pissing him off just thinking about it) from Cross and had told him he was bought to be houseboy (aka _slave_) but Allen wasn't even allowed to do any manual labor (except for those times that he really insisted on working like sweeping, cleaning Timcanpy's poop, watering the massive garden, or changing Kanda's bed sheets). And Allen had been treated like an important guest since he arrived here. His maid's quarter was not what he originally expected. He had imagined a simple, small room where he had to share space with other helpers in the mansion. Instead, he had been given a regal room that was as big as Kanda's bedroom. Well, Allen hadn't seen Sebastian's room yet but he knew that his quarter was not as immense as his own.

Allen cringed when Kanda caught him staring. He immediately looked down at his food and cursed himself for delving too much on his thoughts.

Allen stopped himself from flinching when he heard Kanda speak.

"Are you blushing, Moyashi?"

Allen's protruding veins burst out in annoyance. He hated himself more when he stuttered in front of the biggest jerk in the world. "W-wha–Who–!W-what a load of rubbish!"

Walking out right now seemed like a good idea. Really.

He could feel it though, the heating of his face, and that was even more reason to go off in a huff. Now.

He was ashamed of getting caught off guard like that.

"Pack your things; we're going out," Kanda said, not pressing about his blushing episode.

Allen's eyebrow arched. "Going out? What makes you think I'll—"

A white paper was suddenly shoved on his face.

It read:

_Starting today, Allen is to accompany Kanda in all of his activities throughout the day._

_Allen certainly may not refuse._

Allen gaped at the other, but no words of protest came out.

He had forgotten about that damn note!

Kanda just quietly sipped his tea, clearly pleased with himself.

Allen decided now was not the best time to contradict Kanda and so he calmed himself and forced his mind to think more rationally and optimistically.

"Where are we going?" he asked, his faceneutral. He didn't want Kanda to think he was too enthusiastic about his idea.

"Camping."

Allen scrunched his nose. "Why?"

"I'm going to teach you some wilderness survival techniques and outdoor skills, Moyashi."

After spacing out for more than five seconds, almost thinking he was just hearing things,Allen chortled, almost falling out of his chair.

He stood and went near Kanda, still chuckling.

"Have you seriously already gone mad?" he said in between croaks and hoots. "This is so random! What's with you?"

"What can I say? I am spontaneous," Kanda said, smirking.

The smile on Allen's face slowly disappeared. His eyebrows arched and his lips pursed. He meant to infuriate the man, not to flatter him, yet the bastard was bloody smiling. What the hell was wrong with Kanda? What had happened to the mighty guy who always had a rod up his ass?

"Who are you?" Allen asked suspiciously. This was not Kanda. All these cheesy smiles... serene smirks... Kanda was a bloke who didn't know how to truly smile! Who the hell was this chap?

Kanda scrunched his eyebrows in momentary confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Who are you?" Allen repeated, still looking serious. He was beginning to think that aliens were real and that he was seeing one in front of him right now.

Kanda blinked before understanding. He sighed.

Allen pressed. "Seriously. .you?"

Kanda looked down, trying to appear menacing. Allen was kind of curious what Kanda would do, so he kept quiet and just watched the bipolar, sometimes jerk, Kanda Yuu as he continued his gimmick. It felt so different seeing him like this. He looked near enough to touch, to feel. And he wasn't pissing him off like usual—well, not as much as usual. It seemed to Allen that Kanda was giving him a break (or so he thought) from all the things that had happened to him this week. He didn't even ask about what happened to him when he was away, much to Allen's surprised. Allen had reckoned Kanda would be bitchy about it – posing questions left and right, not stopping until he get what he wanted. But instead of prying, he kept quiet, let him rest, and seldom retorted back when they were bickering with each other (except that morning when Allen kicked Kanda on his face and he fell down the bed. He musthave been really hurt given how livid he was at that time).

It felt so different having Kanda like this, but deep inside, Allen was grateful to the long haired for giving him space.

He hadn't known that Kanda could be pleasant if he wanted.

He didn't really want to admit it, but his first impression of Kanda was slowly changing, and he seriously didn't know if that was a good thing.

Allen was pulled into the reality again when Kanda held his shoulder firmly, like he was trying to stop his movement,and with a monstrous voice, said:

"I am you worst nightmare, Allen Walker."

It happened so fast he couldn't even feel it at first.

Well, not until the heat was burning its way into his butt.

He screamed.

Kanda slapped his bum so hard that Allen's body almost flew a few inches away from where he was standing.

"Now, go. Pack your things and pack enough undies."

Allen, who was now holding his tender back, shouted down the corridor. "It bloody hurts, asshole! You're the devil's incarnate! I hope you die facing your ass! Urgh!"

Kanda just laughed saying, "you're not making any sense, Allen."

"You have a lot of hideously long hair in your nose, jerk!" Allen retorted loudly while walking away. "Next time you sleep with me, I'll cut it all out until your nose bleeds! I swear!"

"How did you know that?" Kanda asked, a smirk plastered to his face. "Were you staring at my face the last night we slept together, huh, Moyashi?"

" Of course not, asshole! I'd be able to see it even if I was a thousand miles away from you! That's how long it is! It's so long I could even braid it!"

Kanda was about to give a wise-assed comeback again when he noticed the two maids, not far away from where he was sitting, staring wide-eyed at him.

They had obviously been laughing before they met his eyes.

And now, they couldn't move from fear.

It showed on their faces, you know. Kanda didn't even have to guess.

Kanda just shook his head and broke the gaze. In the background, he could still hear Allen's loud hollering, echoing through every corner of the mansion, singing the words "Kanda's nose hair is so long I could braid it! Kanda's nose hair is so long I could braid it! Kanda's nose hair is so long I could braid it! Kanda's nose hair is so long I could braid it!"

He just closed his eyes and for a moment, regretting falling for Allen's wise-ass remarks.

…

He knew it.

Kanda wasn't saying anything to Allen, but they had already passed that mountain three times in a row now. They kept on going back to it after a few minutes of walking.

"Do you have something to say to me, Kanda?" Allen asked, unsmiling. He saw Kanda taking out his phone and dialingand cursing again for the tenth time.

He knew that one, too.

This place was so remote not even mobile signals could read it.

He was hungry, tired, and completely irritated, and a hungry, tired, and completely irritated Allen was never good.

"Nothing in particular. If the reason you're getting cranky is because you're tired after just an hour of walking, then sit somewhere and rest, Moyashi. I am trying to get a signal."

Allen's nostrils flared up. How dare Kanda put the blame on him?! He who bloody pulled him intothis fucked up camping trip?!

"First of all, I am not getting cranky," Allen said, a vein visibly popping on his temple. "Secondly, why can't you just tell me we're lost, you jerk!" Kanda faced him, looking quite pissed, too.

"We're not lost, alright?" He said.

"We _are_ lost!"

Kanda pinched his nose. He looked like he was trying to calm himself. "We're not. It's just that the compass isn't working."

Allen gaped at him.

"You don't know where exactly we were going in the first place?"

"It's supposed to be an adventure, Moyashi. Knowing where we were going would ruin the excitement of this trip."

Allen twitched in irritation.

If only killing wasn't a crime...

Allen looked Kanda straight in the eye and said, "That's it. I'm bloody outta here. You can go to your bloody camping site alone; I am going home. Yep. That's it."

He started walking away from the long haired man and was almost halfway to the visible path (every where he looked, there were only trees and grasses) when he stopped and looked back at Kanda, who remained standing there, not even perturbed by this declaration.

This goaded Allen for some strange reason.

He bit his lip and glared at Kanda. The fucker was just standing there, not moving at all.

With a little bit of hesitation, shame, and agitation, Allen spoke lowly while gritting his teeth. "Aren't you going to stop me at least, BaKanda."

Kanda haughtily responded with a smirk, "Are you sure you want me to stop you, Moyashi?"

Bitter-Allen suddenly popped out, sighing and pulling his hair out of frustration.

'_Geez! Will you two stop being mushy to each other? I'm getting a toothache here! It ain't easy watching you two do that all the time, alright? You two are supposed to be scared – you two are lost, right? –not having this kind of toothache-inducing chitchat like you two are in the Titanic!'_

..

**TBC**

**A/N:** Our two princes are taking a break, yes. :3 I wonder what will Neah say about that... XD


End file.
